Road Trip
by Triaxx2
Summary: When a death requires the presence of one of the four, all of them head cross-country. Sequal to The Unintentional Vacation of Ron.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer:I do not own Kim Possible, or any of it's characters, only my own.

---

"I can't believe it's over." Ron sighed. It was the day of the high school graduation. The four of them, Shego, Kim, Ron, and Adam, were laying on a small hill after the ceremony.

"Truly, what a glorious day." Adam replied, smiling. Kim regarded him as if he was psychotic.

"Why? Now we have other things to worry about?" She asked.

"Such as?" Ron inquired.

"College, jobs, evil villains?" Kim pointed out.

"Altogether, it doesn't compare to high school." Shego laughed quietly.

"Jobs are easy. How about a detective agency?" Ron suggested.

"What?" Kim queried.

"Yeah, we're smart enough to do it, and..." He trailed off.

"Mercenaries?" Adam suggested.

"The term, is Soldier for hire." Shego corrected him.

"Same difference." He shrugged. Kim stared at him.

"Aren't you already a mercenary?" She asked pointedly.

"So?" He shrugged. "I don't mean that kind of mercenary. I'm talking about an Indiana Jones type."

"Last time we tried that, we created Monkey Fist." Ron commented.

"We'll be more select this time." Kim replied.

"He can't really call himself a monkey." Shego noted. The other three stared at her. "He doesn't have a tail."

Laughter broke out after a moment. Far away, no one was laughing....

---

A crash resounded through out the island citadel. A scream followed it.

"Killigan, you're paying for that window." Darkwolf snarled.

"You said it was shatterproof." The psycho golfer replied, pointing with the handle of his seven wood.

"I said bullet proof, repeated impacts with a golf ball proof it's not." The dark suited man snapped. Duff shrugged.

"Well, now it's open." He hit another golf ball. There was a whistle, and then an explosion.

"At least you waited until now. Where are the others?" He asked, more out of curiosity, than anything. They weren't late, but Duff was early.

"Monkey Fist and DNAmy said something vague about a bath, and Dementor started shooting at me with a ray gun of some kind." A rather hairy guard reported. Darkwolf sighed.

"You're excused to go shave." Darkwolf waved. The man nodded, and walked out, scratching his face. A moment later, Monkey Fist entered, leading DNAmy cordially. Darkwolf winced as Duff hit another golf ball. "Would please stop that?" He snapped.

"Sorry." Duff shrugged, and walked aside, spinning his golf clubs. Dementor entered a moment later, carrying something under his arm. He sat down.

"I apologize for being late." He commented.

"No matter, what is that you're carrying?" Darkwolf asked curiously. Dementor opened his mouth to speak, but a banging on the door interrupted him. "Excuse me. Yes?"

"There's a psychotic little man out here, demanding to see you." A guard called leaning in.

"Describe him." Darkwolf ordered.

"Short, blue, scar." Came the response.

A quintet of sighs greeted the description. "Show him in."

Two guards entered each holding on of Drakken's arms.

"Ah ha!" He exclaimed. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Dementor asked. "Two plus Two?"

"That you were working together." He grinned. "I'll bet you tried to destroy Kim Possible."

"Yes, we did indeed." Darkwolf replied carefully.

"And you failed." Drakken continued.

"And what is it to you, Lipsky." Dementor snapped. Drakken's eyes narrowed.

"I want to join you." He replied, snapping off each word.

"We do not need your help." Monkey Fist replied.

"Oh, let him join, please?" DNAmy asked sweetly.

"Why not, we can always use a scape goat, if things go bad." Duff shrugged. Darkwolf sighed.

"Alright, you can stay, now, sit down, and shut up. Dementor you were saying?" Darkwolf waved.

"Yes, I was. I have here a listening device of devious complication, and perfect simplicity." He pulled the cloth off the device, and held it up. It was a perfectly formed ruby, about the size of Duff's head. Various Ooh's and ahh's came from around the room.

"So?" Drakken asked. Darkwolf flashed him a dangerous look, and turned to Dementor.

"What is it for?" He asked calmly.

"Since it's not possible to take her on as it is, I believe, we should investigate her home life, and try to find a weakness there that we can exploit." Dementor explained. "The only question, is how to plant it."

"That is not a problem, I know exactly how." Darkwolf smiled.


	2. Chapter Two

FA: I'm glad you stuck around. I don't usually do that to people, but this one just played out that way. I'm glad you liked those. And you hit the nail on the head. They do make two distinctive couples, but Shego still wants to... sample Ron's gifts, and Adam still want's to Quote: "Get him some Kimmie-Pie."

CC:I know, the updates are going to be slower, since I'm still writing the rear end of this, as well as on Late Night Bonding, but I'm glad you're happy. That was answered above.

---

"You never did tell us how your date with Bonnie went." Kim pointed out to Adam, as they drove towards her house. Shego was driving, at a more normal pace than usual.

"I'm not going to. It was between her and I, and somethings, I just don't tell." He replied.

"That power of yours works both ways." Shego commented. "You can't always control the direction of flow."

"But I can purge memories from my mind." He replied. "It's a useful skill."

"I..." Whatever Ron was about to say, was cut off, as Shego slammed the accelerator, and a cannon shell ripped a hole in the road. A moment later, they were being chased by a tank, apparently the same one that had shot at them. Shego whipped around a corner, just as the tank fired again. It cut straight through a house between them, around the corner and continued after them. Another round flashed.

"Who's shooting at us?" Kim yelled.

"Don't know, but there's only one person there." Adam replied. "Use your mage-sight." He called, noting the strange looks. They did so, and sure enough there was only one energy pattern there, driving.

"How is whoever that is shooting then?" Kim asked.

"Auto-loader." Shego replied, slowing down. Kim and Ron screamed, then she accelerated, keeping pace with the tank. They were close enough that it couldn't fire. She spun her seat around, as Adam grabbed the wheel as it slid across the dashboard. She lifted her arms, slipping on the rings the tweebs had given her, and took aim. Then she fired, full blast down the gun barrel. Kim and Ron could see the inside of the barrel melt. When her powers shut off, she reached over and tapped Adam on the shoulder. He slammed the accelerator down, and the car leapt forwards. The tank took aim, and fired again, the barrel exploding outwards, into a huge flower pattern. Adam cut the wheel to the right, and slowed down cutting around the tank, before slamming the accelerator again, to catch it.

"Kim, Ron, go!" Shego yelled. They popped seat belts, and climbed over the front seats, and onto the hood, Adam got them close, and they jumped. Kim caught a rung on the back of the tank with one hand, then Ron with the other as he missed. He got both feet on the back of the tank, and then climbed it with her help. They ascended the tank carefully, until they reached the top of the turret. Kim waited for Ron to nod, and then popped the hatch. Inside, she saw an old foe.

"Frugal Lucre? This isn't your style." She snapped.

"I got an investor!" He replied. "Now, you die!" He threw the levers to the huge tank, causing it to jerk left. Ron caught one rung on the side of the tank, and Kim with the other hand, then she caught her feet on the side skirting. The turret rotated to the left, over the top of them, blocking their escape. The tank straightened out, leaving them hanging over the sidewalk, with no room for the car to come around to rescue them. A huge brick wall was fast approaching. Shego opened fire on the back of the tank, but the armor was too thick. Rufus peeked out of his pocket, and saw the problem. He darted up Ron's leg and side, and along his arm, to Kim's free hand.

"Barrel!" He yelled as he passed her head. She nodded, and threw. He landed in and darted down it, and through the fused open breach. Now inside the tank, he took the most direct approach, and bit Lucre's right shoulder. He yanked down on the right lever, swinging the tank away from the wall, though it was cut so close, Ron had to yank Kim up to clear it. Shego fired again, this time with a clear shot at the tracks, and it worked, the track snapped, and The tank started to falter as Adam swerved clear, almost crashing the car. Only Shego throwing her weight against him kept it upright, and he was driving one two wheels for several, rather tense moments. The tank meanwhile slid and skidded to a stop, just short of the Middleton police station, of all places. Three hundred cops, all well armed, swarmed the tank. Ron and Kim dropped, as the car slid to a stop, throwing the two occupants against the seat belts. Shego flashed a nasty glare at Adam.

"We're in one piece aren't we?" She hit him, hard enough to put him out.

"Isn't that a little excessive?" Kim asked, as Ron lifted her, unnecessarily, over the side. He smiled, and climbed in himself. The buckled in, and Shego took the wheel back. Arriving at home, they found Kim's mother waiting, with an older man on the front stairs.

"There she is now." Jean Possible smiled, and pointed to the car. Shego pulled in, and stepped out of the car. Kim noted she was still wearing the rings, as she approached the man. "Shego? This man is here to speak with you."

"Geraud De Verneau." He bowed, the french accent was easy to identify. "Lovely to meet you, my lady."

"Your what?" Shego asked.

"I am your grounds keeper countess." He said, as he stood again.

"My what?" She asked.

"Might we continue this inside?" Adam suggested politely. Kim nodded.

"Please, come in." Her mother invited. Kim led Shego, who was still in what seemed to be a state of shock, into the house. The older man followed, and so did the boys, both interested to see what was going on.


	3. Chapter Three

CC:Errr... actually, that's sort of why the big bedroom. Well... Yes, Darkwolf is a pain in the rump. He always has been. As for lemons, if they flow right it's possible, but I won't make any guarantees. They aren't important to the storyline.

Jezrianna: It only looks like a ruby, but it is a bit over much. 1)The gun can't aim that low, and Shego's car is more than fast enough to out run it no matter where it goes. 2) I don't usually kill people, unless I can bring them back. 3) It's based on Disney channel, it doesn't need to make sense. 4)Actually. It was supposed to be skidding sideways. 5)

---

"So, did your plan to kill them work?" Duff asked Darkwolf. They were both golfing from the office, the window replaced with a forcefield Dementor designed. Darkwolf shook his head, and swung his club. The ball lifted into the air, and exploded, without touching anything.

"You rigged that one." Darkwolf accused.

"I'm an evil golfer, what can I say, but you're evading the question." He pointed out.

"No, as a matter of fact, it didn't, and it wasn't supposed to." Darkwolf replied, watching Duff set up his shot. He swung and the ball flew out the window, and exploded just short of the courtyard, which looked like the lunar surface already. "I'm only sending a message to that little ego-centric opponent of mine, that he can't get rid of me that easily.

"Aye, a smart plan, just one thing. Do you think your messenger can remember it?" Duff asked.

"He better, I wrote it on his chest." Darkwolf smiled, oversize canines showing.

---

"My lady?" Shego asked again. She seemed stuck on it for some reason.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning." Ron suggested. Kim's mother coughed politely.

"Can I offer you anything?" She asked, in french. He smiled.

"No, thank you madame. It's quite nice to see some of the world is still civilized." He replied, also in french. She smiled, and walked away, humming. A trio of stares followed her out, before reorienting on Shego and Geraud. "It's really rather simple. The countess Gonar, was the lady's late aunt."

"I renounced that heritage when I left Team Go." Shego snorted.

"But the heritage did not renounce you. The countess added a clause in her will, stipulating, that the entirety of her assets, including her ashes, are to be given to the youngest female heir, past their eighteenth birthday. In another year, your younger sister, would have inherited the title." A mass spit take greeted this.

"I have no sister." Shego snapped.

"Her parents are dead." Adam grunted.

"Title?" Ron asked.

"Gonar?" Kim blinked.

"Your parents only were thought to be dead. You have a sister. The title, is officially, The lady countess Suzanne Hilda Elaine Gonar. The name, comes from five prominent ancestors, Geoffery, Olivia, Nadeen, Alia, and Rupert. None of them French, but that is where the name comes from."

"My parents are alive?" Shego asked.

"How much is the estate and it's assets worth?" Adam queried, still utterly calm.

"Yes, in southern Africa." Geraud replied. The arms of Shego's chair cracked, and then burst into green flames. "The estimated total value of the estate, and assets, comes just under the hundred billion dollar mark. Since most of it, is tied into the vineyards, though, the liquid value is only a few hundred thousand." Shego growled something unintelligible. Adam began to blink.

"If Shego's parents are dead, who raised her and her brothers?" Kim asked.

"Their mother's sister, a lovely woman, named Bethany. She thought they were dead along with most of the rest of the family, they only contacted me, when they heard about the lady Gonar's death." He sighed.

"How do you know the family?" Ron asked. Kim smiled. :Good thinking Ron.: She complimented him mentally.

"My family, have lived within the borders of Gonar family lands, for nine generations. Our own fortune is sunk into the vineyards, so we are bound to the land itself rather than the family, though the bonds have always been strong in any case." He shrugged.

"Do you have a copy of the will?" Adam asked suddenly. The man nodded. He handed Adam a sheaf of papers. Adam took them, and activated the glow. He passed them to Ron, and leaned back in his seat on the couch, eyes closed.

"So, is there some reason you've come, beyond just to inform Shego of the death of her..." Kim stopped. "What relation?"

"Great aunt." He supplied.

"Her great aunt." Kim finished.

"Yes, actually, in order for her to take possession of the assets and such, she needs to speak with the lawyer, and he asked me to come and speak with her about it, since I was the closest one to her aunt." The man replied.

"I'm a countess?" Shego muttered.

"Yes, you are." Geraud replied. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked politely.

"When do we have to meet with this lawyer?" Shego asked, snapping out of it.

"At your convenience." Came the reply. "If you'll excuse me, I have a flight in just under an hour, and I have to get going."

"Of course..." Shego nodded. "Thank you."

"Shego?" Adam spoke up. She looked at him. "You no longer have to be evil to take over the world. You now have the finances to buy it."

"But not until after I meet with this lawyer." Shego pointed out.

"True." He nodded. Then he smiled expansively. "How about a road trip?" He queried. Three stares met his question. "We'll head for the east coast the easy way, we'll take Behemoth. It's got direct satellite uplinks, and web access, so we can stay in touch while we go." He shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ron shrugged, and looked at Kim. "What do you think?"

"I don't know." She responded.

"Come on Kimmie, live a little." Shego grinned. "You're the leader, so it's your decision, if you'd rather not, Genny can take us there and back, without a lot of trouble."

"No, actually, a road trip sounds like fun." Kim nodded. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but the Kimmunicator beeped. "Go, Wade."

"The jewel theft? I found out who did it." Wade replied. "It was the seniors."

"I thought you couldn't get the video footage? Something about an EMP." Adam spoke up. Wade snorted.

"Listen you..." He began, drawing breath for a tirade.

"WADE!" Kim snapped, cutting him off. "Focus on the mission, you two can have it out later."

"That's a promise." Adam grunted, but waved him on. Wade snorted again.

"There's a bank robbery in Lowerton, in progress, it's the Seniors." Wade continued, and ignored the face Adam was making. "SSS is wearing some of the jewels."

"Got it, we're on our way." Kim nodded. They piled out the door, Adam hitting the top on his car as they moved. They slid over the back of the car into place, Shego driving. Almost before they had finished buckling in, Shego had hit the accelerator. The pressure as they went from a standing start, to two hundred and seventy five miles an hour. She ducked traffic, with practiced ease, and they reached the bank in less than thirty minutes. The car slid to a stop, and they leapt from the car, and were intercepted by an officer.

"Miss Possible, really, we can handle this. It's only a bank robbery." He told her. She stared back at him, very levelly.

"Actually, it's the Seniors, and by contract, we get to handle them dude." Ron pointed out.

"How did you know that?" The officer growled.

"Twelve year old Super genius." Ron replied, leading Kim inside. Shego and Adam followed, shrugging at the officer.

---

Inside the bank, the Seniors were busy carrying the bank door out of the way. Junior was actually doing the heavy lifting, wearing exo-armor to enhance his strength. His father smiled, noticing the four heroes.

"Ah, Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. Miss Shego, changed sides? Ah well. I'm afraid I don't know the other young man." SSS smiled. Kim snorted.

"Adam, Adam Marcae, is his name, but I'm the one you need to worry about, especially after what you did to Ron." Kim snapped. SSS sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry about your injury Mr. Stoppable, the man was new to the job, he thought he was actually supposed to hit you. He's been fired. Are you ready to do battle?" He asked. They four looked at each other, and nodded. Kim and Ron charged SSS, and Shego darted towards SSJ. Adam dropped to a bench near the door, and leaned back.

---

Kim opened the fight with a flying kick, which Senior dodged sweeping his foot around behind him. Kim landed on her feet, grinning. He stared for a split second, before he realized his mistake. Ron's tackle rolled him over, and they slammed into the wall. Senior kicked Ron off, and rolled to his feet, bringing his cane up, just barely in time to block a kick from Kim. She stumbled backwards, and then bent over as the cane whipped towards her ribs. She cried out in pain as it slammed down on her stomach and ribs. She folded over and hit the ground, as Ron hit Senior. He charged Senior, fist drawn back and almost missed his timing, but it only seemed that way as he lashed his fist forwards, throwing enough force into it to send the older man flying.

---

Shego meanwhile, advanced on Junior. He said nothing, but drew back his robotic right arm and tried to reach out and grab her head. She ducked, and drove a lit fist into it. Sparks flew, and the arm was yanked back. She grinned, and leapt a clumsy swing with the left arm.

"Didn't you learn..." The left arm slammed into her side as it came back, knocking her to the ground. She rolled and came to her feet.

"I did, I learned well, teacher dear." Junior smiled a cold smile, and charged. Shego released her powers again and fired at the floor, melting the tiles, and underlying concrete. She grinned, as the legs of his armor sunk in, and were stuck. He growled, and struck out at her, but she danced out of reach. A second blast lanced through the left arm, melting the elbow in place. She grinned again, and then fired, severing the right arm completely. He pulled his arms out, and slammed the cockpit release controls, then climbed out. He stepped onto the cold concrete, and charged her, pulling back his fist, then dropping and sliding at the last moment. She expected it, and leapt and rolled over and to the side, so he couldn't grab her feet. She came up, into a round house kick, catching him on the chin as he charged, having been to his feet first. The kick didn't go the way she intended, as he kicked out on his own, and hit her in the chest. As they fell the two extended legs caught each other, and they slipped, dropping hard to the floor. She rolled to her feet at the same time he did.

---

After the pain subsided, which didn't take long, but left a dull ache, Kim rose to her feet, and saw Ron in trouble. Senior had his cane across her lover's throat. With a primal yell, she charged, and leapt, both feet coiled, striking out and driving him off. She landed just short of Ron, who was choking, and rolled to her feet. She leapt over him and charged again, faking right, ducking left and whipping around in a snap kick delivered to Seniors chin. Ron made his feet, and charged as well, leaping into the air, driving his left fist down to snap Seniors shoulder. Kim followed it with a hard right, and a hand plant two foot kick. Senior dropped, unconscious to the ground.

"Ron, are you alright?" She asked. He looked up, into her eyes and smiled.

"I am now." He kissed her, and rolled to his feet. "Let's go help Shego and Adam." She took the pro-offered hand, and they headed towards the other side of the bank.

---

Shego ducked another long, smooth blow, and swept a glowing hand upwards, which Junior dodged, and countered with a whip fast kick. She blocked and lunged knee first up, missing his crotch just by a few inches. He whirled around and caught her in the back of the head with a kick. She tumbled to the ground, and came up, dazed. It was at that point that Adam joined the fight. He appeared behind Junior, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Leave my lady, alone!" He drew back, and slammed his fist into Juniors face. The attack totally unexpected, Junior was forced to take it on the chin, or risk breaking his nose, a fatal move in a fight. The blow was long and smooth, forcing Adam to follow through. Shego noted that he'd switched styles, since last time he'd fought, the movements were quicker, and not as calculated. Junior lashed up with his closer left foot. Adam caught it on his right leg, then snapped the leg straight, and leaned forwards onto it, bringing his left foot around, then planting it into Juniors face again. The other man stumbled a bit, and Adam kicked again, this one to the chest. Shego charged now, catching him off balance, and he was forced to react to her far; more rapidly. She pressed the attack, ignoring the blocks he made, and concentration on hits. She knew in a contest, she could win. To conserve strength, she kept her powers under control, and began to beat her way through his defenses. He was good at attacking, if he moved first, but she was master martial artist, and she didn't intend to lose. Besides, she had the advantages of speed, power, and anger on her side. She caught him on the right arm, just above the shoulder and he yelped in pain. A snap kick followed, and there was a characteristic sound of bone breaking. She whipped her knee up, and nailed him in the stomach, then delivered the coup de grace, a massive head butt. He dropped like a stone. She took a breath, and turned back to Adam. He said nothing as she walked up, and slammed her fist into his face. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he tumbled softly to the ground, with a light thud.

"Bastard, that's for not doing your part." She kicked him in the ribs. "That's for walking away without a word." She kicked him again. "So's that. And this!" She kicked him again. Kim arrived at that point, and pulled her away.

"That's enough." She snapped. "He's out already." Shego snorted.

"Good." Ron nudged him. Adam looked up, straight at Shego.

"Feel better?" He asked curiously.

"Some. I'll take out some more later." She snorted and offered her hand. He took it with a grin, and came to his feet.

"And I thought normal relationships were complicated." Ron commented idly, watching them kiss. Kim chuckled as she turned to him.

"Would you want a normal relationship?" She asked.

"No, I don't think I would." He replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. They walked out, each arm in arm, with Kim waving the officers forwards. The one from earlier approaches as they climb into the car.

"Sorry about that." He waved. "Earlier I mean."

"No big. You don't like someone else stealing the show. I know the feeling." She glanced back at Adam, who grinned. The officer stepped back, as Shego started the car. The drive home, took longer than the drive there, but only because they were going under the speed limit. Pulling in, all four could feel something was different than when they left.

"What's the matter?" Kim asked.

"Don't know, but I don't like this." Ron shook his head. Shego and Adam said nothing, but Shego advanced, powers active, while Adam put his hand behind his back. Kim didn't know what he had ready, but knowing him it could have been anything from a fireball, to party favors. They advanced forwards, approaching the door, and preparing. Ron put his back to the door, and turned the knob. Alarms blared in all four heads, they'd locked the door when they left. Ron lifted his hand, with three fingers, and counted silently to one, then slammed the door open and dove aside.


	4. Chapter Four

Jezrianna:Mind if I just use the first three letters of your name? The full thing is a bit cumbersome. 1)Thank you, I'm doing my best, but it's not always easy. This one is going to be a bit odd. Don't worry, he and Wade will get into it in the next story. 2)I know, he's one of my favorite villians. 3) Trying to steer away from MS'ing him, but some of it is tricky.

CC: Thank you. Probably no lemons for this one, they don't flow, and aren't really needed for the story, so...

FA:Nothing in between, but there might be some later on in this one. Nothing can be counted out since I haven't finished writing this one quite yet.

Jonakhensu: They are a little, but she's still angry over Ron getting hurt, and he's more protective than he needs to be. And they will meet the clan, and probably not only once.

---

Adam was standing inside the doorway, waiting, beside an instantly recognizable blond. Supergirl, tight shirt and skirt, and all. Ron swallowed, and it was easy to see he was trying not to drool. After a moment he tore his eyes away, and became very focused on Kim's right shoulder. Adam slammed his right hand, a mass of electrical energy contained within, into his forehead. There was a sizzle and he toppled backwards.

"I didn't think you were this stupid." Supergirl chuckled, as she walked out. Adam laughed.

"We can't all be suave, and debonair." He shrugged. "Pick him hon, we don't want to be seen out here."

"Who the hell are you?" Shego snapped at the second Adam.

"Me? I'm him. Sort of. It's complicated. Shall we go inside? I'll explain." He swept his hand towards the house. They entered, Supergirl dragging Adam by the collar. Ron shut the door behind them, and Adam2 flipped Kim a key.

"The spare, hidden under the right side of the front stoop." She caught it in the air.

"Alright, spill, what is going on?" Kim snapped.

"We are Adam Marcae." They both spoke at once, Adam rising to his feet.

"I am here to deliver a message, to him." Adam2 pointed. "I see though, that he needs an attitude adjustment. K... Do you object?" He glanced at Supergirl.

"If they know? Can they be trusted to keep the secret?" She asked. He nodded. "Then I don't mind."

"Ah, good. Kara, be a dear, and adjust his attitude for me." He smiled. She grinned, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be right back." She grabbed Adam and vanished downstairs. A yowl of pain drifted up a bit later.

"So, what is this message, and how did you get here?" Kim asked.

"Dude, are you and she?" Ron blinked.

"I thought he said he was the only him?" Shego blinked.

"The message will have to wait for Adam. As for how I got here, the same type of magic he's teaching you. Yes, Kara and I are sleeping together, and we are engaged. He is the only him, here on this planet though." He smiled. "Can we sit down?" He asked, rather more politely than Adam. Kim nodded. He took the chair, while the others sat on the couch. He leaned forwards, head on his hands. "First, I'd like to apologize for my counter part." To the amazement of the on lookers, a long scar appeared over his right eye. He stared. "What?"

"A scar just popped up over your right eye." Ron replied. Adam2 lifted a hand to it, then sighed.

"Kara? Honey, I'm getting scars up here, could you tone it down a bit?" He called in the direction of the stairwell. Kim was about to mention it was almost sound proof, when two things occurred. First, her brain caught up to her thoughts, and informed her it was Supergirl, which entailed super hearing. Second a response floated back.

"Can do." Adam2 turned back.

"Excuse me, as I was saying... I must apologize for my counterpart. I know he's been a bit of..." He stopped searching for the right word.

"An ass?" Kim supplied.

"That's about right." He nodded.

"So, you mean, he's not..." Ron stopped. "Not supposed to be this much of an arrogant..." Ron trailed off, not wanting to put his friend down.

"Prick." Adam supplied, coming up the stair well. "I have been. Kara's a very good teacher." He grinned. She came up the stairs, walking with a slight limp. They were both very bloody, and, as was expected, most of it was Adam's. Though, Kara did have a few cuts here and there.

"You didn't tell me he could do that." She muttered, wiping blood from a particularly bad one on her right arm, it had gone straight through the sleeve.

"I told you the physics here were different. You aren't completely invulnerable, green kryptonite has the same effect on you as it does on Superman, and I'm limited to magic, my innate's, and the glow." He shrugged.

"What was this message you had?" Adam asked.

"You are needed to attend a party. A house function. Marcae must make an appearance. HE, is out of dimension, and out of contact, I'm on assignment, and you're elected. The others are all busy." Adam2 informed him.

"Great. That's just lovely. When is this bloody party?" Adam snapped. Kara hit him in the head.

"What did I say?" She snarled.

"Sorry." He apologized. Kim stared, more than just a bit impressed.

"It's in a little over a month. You should be in France by that time. You can use the gate link, on the north side of the Gonar estates. It has a direct link into the Marcae common room." Adam2 informed him. Kim stared, confused. "I'm sorry, I know, I'm talking over your head, but it really does make sense to us. It will you too, if he ever gets around to explaining it."

"I will but first, I have to apologize for somethings." He inhaled and began to apologize. After almost two hours, and shortly before the tweebs were due home, he finished, and looked up. He was the only one still awake. Kim and Ron were on the couch, arms wrapped around each other. Shego had her legs stretched out, and her arms folded beneath her breasts, head tilted slightly back. Adam2 was sitting in the chair still, Kara in his lap, her head on his shoulder, all sleeping quite peacefully. Adam sighed. That woke them up.

"Are you finished?" Shego asked.

"Yes." Came the slightly sulky response.

"Thank the game gods." Adam2 replied, grinning, as Kara floated away. He rose to his feet. "We need to go, before your mother and brothers get home." He informed Kim. "Excuse us." He turned and narrowed his eyes, facing the wall. "Summon Gate." He intoned, and a pink hole in reality appeared. Kara floated through. "Be nice, or we'll be back." He warned Adam, then stepped through. Adam sighed.

"Did you mean those apologies, or were you just spouting off?" Kim asked. Ron yawned, and Rufus peered out.

"I did actually mean them." Adam replied, sitting down in the recently vacated chair. "I was none too politely informed of my character flaws, and I feel bad about that."

"We've kind of learned to accept, and work around them." Shego and Kim grinned.

"I know, but I just want to apologize for being an ass, I'll try not to do so in the future." He looked sheepish.

"It's about time." Genny snorted, appearing in the middle of the room. She was wearing a white bikini. Ron choked, and Rolled his head back, staring at the ceiling. "Do I get an apology, or are you only giving it those that you're getting sex from?"

"I apologized to Ron." He pointed out.

"But he doesn't object to you're doing Kim, which we know you wouldn't if he asked you not to. So, you are getting it from him, but he's not giving it to you." Genny replied calmly. Adam blinked.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I don't know what I did wrong, but whatever it is, I'm absolutely sorry about it." He dropped one knee, head bowed.

"Okay, apology accepted." She grinned. "Besides, I wanted to let you know, the tweebs are on the way."

"Thanks." Kim smiled, Genny nodded, and shimmered out. The door opened, and the two brothers tumbled in. Literally, they were fighting, swinging wildly. Kim started up, but Shego waved her off. She rose, and picked them up, and apart. One in each hand.

"And you're fighting, why?" She asked, in a smooth tone of voice. They looked at her, then at each other, then shrugged.

"Sounded good at the time?" Jim ventured.

"I told him I could beat him." Tim shrugged.

"Well don't do it again." She ordered, and set them down.

"Okay." Came the unanimous reply. "Hey, can we ride Genny?" They spoke up.

"As long as she says yes, it's alright by me. If she comes back in pieces, I'm coming after you." Adam glanced at Kim. "Sorry."

"For what? She's your's." Kim shrugged.

"I'm mine." Genny snorted, reappearing. "I just work for him. I belong to me."

"I know, I meant they're her brothers." He shrugged.

"Oh, good point. As long as you're careful." Kim nodded. The two bolted out the door. Genny sighed.

"No one asked me." She pouted.

"Do you mind?" Ron asked.

"No."

"Then what's the big?" Kim asked. Shego rolled her eyes, but no one saw. Genny sighed.

"Nothing I guess. Be back." Genny shimmered out, and air shuddered the house, as she lifted off.

Several thoughts occurred just then, and they all spoke at once. After the third try, they ceded rights to Kim.

"Adam? Where is this party?" She asked.

"Out of Dimension, on the House Tervion estates. A birthday party for my god son." He replied.

"How do we get there from France?" Ron asked.

"As he mentioned there's a gate point on the northern edges of Shego's estate, it's a weak point between dimensions. Opening a gate anywhere else is suicidal, not to mention it rips the very fabric of reality." He shrugged.

"What are we going to wear?" Shego asked.

"I hate when we forget details. Tell you what, in the morning, I'll call in one of the house tailors, she'll be able to take your measurements, and have the clothing waiting for us. How's that?" Kim and Shego nodded. "You to Ron." He glared at Adam. "Don't worry about it."

"He said house Marcae, are we missing something?" Kim asked.

"Er... I suppose it might interest you to know, that you have the pleasure of looking at High Lord Adam Marcae of house Marcae, and a sitting member of the council. I don't make a big deal of my rank, since outside that particular dimension, it doesn't mean much, since that's the only place in time the house exists." He shrugged.

"What does that make us?" Shego asked.

"Dul Marcae. It means not of blood, but member of. I'll have you added to the rolls, as Suzanne Hilda Elane 'Shego' Gonar Dul Marcae, Kimberly Anne Possible Dul Marcae, and Ronald Stoppable Dul Marcae. I'll even get you full honors. Ron can be a High Lord of the house, Shego, will be my High Lady, and Kim, you'll be a High Lady as well, by right of being Guildmistress of the Guild of Hero's and/or Heroines." Adam smiled. Three incredulous stares met him. "Would you rather be scullery maids? I wouldn't have any objections." He gave a lusty grin. Shego lifted her hand, and set it alight. "Thought so."

"So, what else are we missing?" Ron asked curiously.

"Make sure there are no prior commitments, and prepare for the trips." Adam shrugged.

"Well, there's only one thing to do then." Shego smiled. Kim nodded. "Head for Club Banana!" They giggled in unison. Ron sighed. Adam gave a thoughtful look.

"Just one thing?" They stared, eyes sparkling. "Genny said Ron's not objecting to me doing you Kim, but I haven't. Isn't that odd?"

"He's right, and I haven't gotten to play with Ron, either." Shego smiled. The two friends glanced at each other.

"We've got a very long road trip ahead of us, we've got time." They grinned.


	5. Chapter Five

"Have I mentioned before, that I hate the mall?" Adam asked, as he and Ron lugged several heavy bags from the Shoe Emporium. "I guess it's my fault for giving them a bottomless credit card."

"No, that's not the problem. The problem, was letting them find out it was bottomless." Ron replied, grimacing. "And we haven't even hit Club Banana."

"I guess you're right. When we get there, how about I guard the bags, while you rent a truck?" Adam suggested cheerfully. Ron leveled a glare at him, to which he laughed.

"Ronald Stoppable." The voice carried through the mall, well over the conversation. Turning, slowly due to weight restrictions, Ron and Adam spun to face the direction from which it came. The voice belonged to the blond former high school cheerleader, Tara. Beside her, stood Zita Flores. Ron blinked. Kim and Shego appeared beside them.

"Hey Ron, long time, no see." Zita grinned. "You here for the premiere?"

"Premiere?" He asked confused.

"Of Dragon Souls." She grinned. "The new Everlot expansion." Ron and Kim groaned.

"I thought you had enough of Everlot when we were trapped in there." Kim asked, sliding an arm around Ron.

"Nah, just waiting for the expansion." Zita grinned. "Got a surprise for ya." She whistled. A moment later two boys appeared through the crowd. Josh Mankey, and Malcolm. Josh crossed toward Tara, Malcolm to Zita. Shego nudged Adam with her elbow.

"Any clue what's going on?" She asked.

"Ron, and Zita got sucked into a game at some point, and Kim and Wade had to try and save them. The guy with Zita, is the guy that did it. Ron sent me a photo." Adam replied.

"Oh." Shego sighed. Josh and Tara walked up.

"Hey Kim." He waved. "So, where you going?" He asked, pointing at the bags.

"We..."

"Just bought out Shoe Emporium." Ron grinned, cutting her off. She poked him in the side.

"Are going to Shego's estate, to get it transferred to her name. She inherited it when her great aunt died." Kim finished.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Josh commented to Shego.

"It's okay, we weren't that close." She shrugged. "I sort of got it by default. No one else qualified."

"Hey, Ron, I wanted to say something." Tara spoke up. She glanced at Josh, who winked, though only Adam and Shego could see that. She stepped across the intervening space, and kissed him, full on. After a moment, she stepped back, breaking the kiss, leaving Ron staring at empty space. Kim poked him again. He shook it off. "That was for what you did the second time at the lake. I just never had the courage until Josh said I should."

"Wow." Ron managed after a moment. He smiled wide. "Go Mankey." He grinned. Josh blushed, so did Tara. Ron laughed. Kim poked him again. "What?" He grinned, and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, are you excited about Dragon Souls? Or what?" Zita asked.

"I don't know, I kinda had a bad experience last time." Ron replied.

"Well that's what you get for being a N00b." Malcolm wagged a finger, with a mocking tone of voice. "Seriously, we'll help you this time. The wraith master has been reformed by the mighty queen." He chuckled. Zita laughed.

"He's really a puppy dog when you get him away from that kind of thing." She chuckled. "And I mean dog in more than just on sense of the word, she said with a wink. The four women grinned, and Ron and Josh blinked. Malcolm joined the girls in laughing, and Adam choked.

"I didn't hear any objections from you." Shego grunted, elbowing him in the ribs.

"I was busy." He grinned nastily.

"Am I missing something important?" Monique asked.

"Such as?" Kim grinned.

"What it is you're laughing at." The voice didn't instantly pair with a face, for everyone except Adam.

"I'll be damned. Excellent taste Monique." He grinned, shedding bags. He turned, and found himself face to chest with a basketball player. The fact that he was about nine feet tall precluded most other sports from consideration, though, track, and baseball were certainly not inadmissible.

"Do I know you?" He asked. A second look made one realize he was only seven feet or so, give or take six inches, but it was still like looking up at the stars.

"Think red bird suit, two years ago, humiliated." Adam grinned.

"You were the mascot?" He laughed. "Sorry about the eggs."

"Don't be, I got ten cents on the dollar. At five bucks a dozen I made a fortune." Adam grinned. Blank looks crossed the faces of all but Monique. "This is Duane Davers, his team beat my former team at the regionals, two years ago. I was the mascot." Adam explained. "We met after the game."

"The humiliation you mean." Duane grinned. "We won, seventy-two to zip."

"The very reason, that I decry my association with that team at all venues." Adam grinned. "Bloody idiots."

"We thought so too." Duane nodded.

"Is there anyone I can date, that you aren't going to know?" Monique asked.

"Probably, but I doubt it." Kim answer. Adam leveled a glare, but said nothing. "So Mon, you going to college?"

"Nah, I've got a second job." She grinned. "You're looking at new assistant manager at Club Banana, as well as a seventh degree black belt. Now a teacher, in my dojo." She grinned.

"Master eh? What style?" Shego asked.

"Dragon Kung Fu." Monique replied.

"You've just won her heart, Dragon is Shego's signature style. She knows others, but Dragon works best against Mantis, Kimmie's signature style. Neither are more or less effective against Ron's Monkey style, but..." Adam shrugged.

"And what style do you use?" She asked.

"Ass kick." He grinned. "Or the Great art of R."

"R?" She asked.

"Running away." Shego supplied. "He developed it for escaping from unwinnable fights."

"You helped." He pointed out. She shrugged. "Ass kick combines the best parts of each style I've sampled, and meshes them together for maximum effectiveness." He was about to open into a further discussion, when Kim tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes?"

"Club Banana just announced a five minute sale." She informed him. He didn't bother to ask how she'd heard that.

"Go for it, we'll bring the bags." A moment later the boys were left to themselves. "We should be qualified for sainthood." Adam joked. They all nodded.

---

"I said you should have let me drive." Adam called from a lawn chair. Shego reached over and slapped him in the head.

"Leave him alone, he's doing just fine." She scolded. Ron was backing the rented truck into the Possible driveway. He'd already taken out the mail box, the garbage cans, and a large chunk of Shego's Ferrari. Even with Kim as a spotter, he managed all that. He finally got it backed in.

"At least this is the last stop." Adam shrugged. Shego hit him again. He rolled his head around, and reached out, grabbing the front of her shirt. He pulled her across the intervening distance, and kissed her. "I love when you play rough." He grinned roguishly. She pushed him, but he pushed back, and she fell over instead. Adam decided not to laugh, he was still reeling from the last fight, they'd had and that was only sparring. Ron finally cut the engine, and Kim came around the side of the truck. It wasn't a big one, but it still required two people to backup. He stepped out.

"I still can't believe the five of you managed to buy that much stuff." Ron commented, as he met her at the back of the truck. Kim shrugged.

"Guess that's why normal cards have limits." She grinned at Adam, who was rising to his feet.

"And guys, go inside, I'll be a martyr, and get this one." He waved the three of them off. With a collective shrug, they wandered in. He smiled, rolled his eyes, and cheated. Magic flashed to his finger tips, and packages unloaded themselves from the bowels of the truck, to the bowels of Kim's garage. The truck, and Adam vanished a second later. Adam reappeared after another moment. He dusted his hands, and turned around. Face to face with Kim. He smiled, and fainted.

"I'm going to kill him." She muttered, throwing him over her shoulder. She made it a point to bounce her shoulder into his stomach with each step. About half-way along the walk, he barfed on the sidewalk. Kim made a face, and lifted a hand towards it. Fire lashed out, and annihilated it. She carried him in, and dropped him on the floor. "You can wake up now." She kicked him.

"What?" He asked, yawning and smiling as he stretched.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" She snapped.

"Move the stuff out of the truck?" He asked, she nodded. "I couldn't tell what was yours, and what was someone else's. With just your guys stuff in there, I could just move it all." He replied.

"Ah. Can you teach us?" Kim asked.

"Sure, sit down." He sat up, against the couch, reaching out to drag the remote from the coffee table. He set it between them, as she sat, legs crossed. "I'll show you, and you can show them." He glanced around. "I hate to say it, but you learn faster than they do."

"Do we have to learn this? You've shown that you can deposit memories directly into my head, can't you?" She waved vaguely.

"No, it takes to much energy to do it that way. It'd kill me. No matter, this is a simple exercise. Visualize the remote where it lies on the floor, and then where you want it on the table. Got it?" She nods. "Overlay the two images, with the one showing where it is on the bottom, and the other on the top." She nodded. "Apply the energy." There was a slight pop, as air filled the vacuum, and then the remote appeared on the table. It held together for almost a full second, before it exploded. They both reacted instantly. Adam lashed up with a glowing force wall around them, while Kim decelerated time. She saw the shield, and grinned. Time restored, and the shards of the remote slammed into the field. Adam flashed a quick look around, before waving his hand. Wind ripped through the room gathering bits and pieces. "Two things. First, too much energy. Second, it's time for another lesson. This one is entitled: Repairing high-tech electronic equipment magically, before other people find out that you broke it. It's terribly useful." He bent his head, explaining to her.


	6. Chapter Six

Jez:Don't worry the cards were a one time thing, as is the billions. You'll have to wait for the end of the story for it to make sense. As for the powers, you'll notice she hasn't used them to change her fighting style much. They're more utility than anything else. As for getting more, she's not, just learning what can be done with the magic. I never intended on integrating it into her fighting style, but on occasion, having them is good when the sitch calls for it. They aren't exactly super either, since they do require energy.

I didn't fix it, but found enough of the backups to keep writing this.

CC:Thanks, and he doesn't learn that fast.

---

"I can't drive this thing." Ron grunted. They were standing in Behemoth, with Ron in the command chair. It really was called that. The steering wheel in front was standard, but instead of pedals, it had a throttle, and two sliding foot rests, to control tilt of the entire thing.

"You'll have to learn, Kim and Shego did." Adam replied. He'd already known Shego could do it, so he'd had her demonstrate. Kim had learned quick, and turned out to be better at driving it than Shego. A fact that drew mirth from Ron, until he was informed he was going to have to do it.

"So let them drive, I don't want to." Adam threw his hands up, and turned to the girls.

"You two do it. I'm going to watch television." A ring now rested on his right hand, a gift he said, from Kara and the other Adam. He said that it suppressed certain aspects of his powers, allowing him greater control. He'd explained that his magic was what caused the incidents at the lake, by suppressing inhibitions, and letting emotions that one would normally have ignored, float to the surface. He apologized mentioning it was probably why Kim and Shego had... He was visibly glad, when they professed they knew, and were not going to kill him. They did promise not to forget it though. He'd simply sighed and nodded. Ron hadn't been entirely so nice. He hauled back, and driven his fist into Adam's jaw. Which had started a fairly long fight, lasting almost an hour. By the end of the fight, all tension had been gone, and Ron had forgiven him. When asked for an explanation from the girls, they'd shrugged and said it was a guy thing. The response resulted in a number of eye rolls, and low mutters.

"Ron it's not difficult." Kim said. "The throttle has five mph detour detents, meaning it locks in place every five miles an hour. That's what the thumb button is for, to lock, and unlock it. The finger trigger makes it go. Rocking the throttle back and forth slows you down incrementally, so you stop longer, instead of the hard stops. Releasing and depressing the trigger again resets it to full. It's not hard." Ron nodded.

"To do it any other way, would make controlling speed too hard. Even with hydraulics, it's tricky. That's why the detents. Most roads use five mile an hour increments of speed, so that makes it easier." Shego commented.

"That's not the tricky part. It's steering." He waved encompassing both pedals, and wheel. "I keep bumping the pedals."

"Ah, is that all?" Shego grins, and leans over towards Kim. She whispers something in her ear. Kim turns, and whispers back and forth. Ron swallows, as they talk, grins slowly rising. When they turn back, the smiles much resemble cats, about to play with a mouse. He swallowed again, when Kim pulled him off the seat, and Shego sat down. "Sit down." She patted her leg. Ron stared. Kim pushed him, laughing. He swallowed, yet again and sat down. He could almost feel Shego grinning.

"Shego's going to demonstrate. Adam! We're moving." Kim called.

"Alright." The response drifted back.

"Shego..." Ron silenced as Shego slipped the throttle forwards, at an easy ten miles an hour. The massive vehicle moved ahead smoothly, despite it's size. He forced himself to remain calm as he held the wheel in a death grip. They were practicing in a huge, vacant parking lot, so there was lots of room to maneuver,and he did, slowly swinging the wheel around to the right, he vehicle began to turn, and lean. Kim snapped her hand out and grabbed the wall railing, running waist high, all the way around the sides of the bus. Shego waited a moment longer and then pulled her right foot back and jammed the left forwards. The secondary hydraulics whined as they yanked down on the right side, and pushed up against the left, balancing the huge vehicle. Ron straightened the wheel. "See, I can't do it. I can't react that fast." He complained. Shego released the throttle. She leaned forwards smashing him as she gripped his legs and put one foot on each pedal, then sat up straight, pulling him along. She grabbed his hands and put the right one on the steering wheel, with the left on the throttle. She wrapped her hands over his, directly over his fingers, palms pressed against the backs.

"Alright, this time, I'm going to drive you and you just have to feel it." Shego told him, pressing his left thumb with hers, then she pushed the throttle back up to ten. The massive vehicle accelerated again. Shego lifted his hand to the steering wheel, and began to turn the monster vehicle again. It started to tilt, and he moved his legs, but the wrong way. Shego rolled her eyes, and jammed the pedals the other way, over powering his legs, with hers, and the bus tilted level again. She straightened out the wheel. "Just remember, the bus knows where it's balance is, but you need to tell it to find that. It won't do it on it's own. Just remember, forward makes the hydraulics go up, and back makes them go down." He turned the wheel again, and balanced the bus again. She grinned at Kim, winking since she didn't have to help this time. He noticed after a moment that she hadn't.

"Did I do that?" He grinned. Kim laughed and nodded. "Boo-yah!" He grinned, pumping his fist. The process made him elbow Shego. She grunted. "Sorry." He apologized.

"No big, I'll make sure you make it up to me later." She grinned when he whipped around in the seat, and stared at her. She let the throttle die, and then kissed him on the nose. Ron grinned, as he slipped off. Adam appeared from further back, seeming know when it occurred.

"So, who wants to drive back?" He asked with a grin. A few minutes later, he was grumbling as he drove the huge bus back to the lot where he kept it. He'd been unanimously voted driver. There was a certain amount of giggling drifting from the back. Not all of it from Kim and Shego.

---

On Darkwolf's Citadel, Amy was giggling, as Drakken and Monkey fist battled back and forth, a fight provoked by an idle comment she made. While they rolled around on the floor, Duff and Darkwolf were knocking golf balls out the forcefield that had replaced the window. It was calibrated so nothing could get in, and only the golf balls could get out. They were waiting on Dementor, a now common occurrence. He was almost never on time, and when he was, something was usually about to go wrong, or just had. The door banged open, and he entered, dragging a large silver box. One of the guards held the door until he was through, and then shut it quietly. The noise had broken up the fight on the floor, and now everyone was staring at Dementor.

"Behold! The Entertaininator!" The silver box unfolded into a large satellite dish. Blank stares met his pronouncement. "It vill make all television pay-per-view. And they vill have to pay US." He smiled.

"Excellent." Darkwolf smiled. He turned to Duff and Drakken. "Are you two ready to put into action our plan to infiltrate the listening device?" They nodded. It had been disguised as a rough gem, fresh from the ground. A fake hit on the website would bring Kim into action, and they would get away clean, Darkwolf had planned the escape personally, it wasn't something that could be screwed up. :Even by Mr. Marcae's interference.: He smiled mentally, as the two nodded.

"Oh, aye we're ready to go anytime." Duff confirmed.

"Then go for it." He nodded. They left. "So, what missing component that we don't have need to steal does this thing need?"

"A transwave modulator." Dementor replied, sighing.

"Oh, I know where to get one of those." Amy spoke up. Monkey Fist turned to her.

"Where my dear?" He asked congenially.

"There's one at the university of southern California. In the research lab." She smiled.

"Then we will go and steal it. Let us round up my monkey minions, and we shall snatch it out of their very grasp." Monkey Fist smiled.

"Isn't he just so cute when he's evil?" DNAmy asked the other two villains.

"Do we have to answer with him standing there?" Darkwolf asked.

---

"I still think I should be getting some if I'm doing the work." Adam muttered. Shego kicked him in the leg.

"What am I?" She asked.

"I concede the point." He grinned, rubbing the impact point on his leg.

"Don't hurt him. He's just mad that Ron's getting more than he is." Kim giggled. Ron grinned, and Adam snorted.

"I can get more than him if I want." He grunted.

"Yeah, dream on." A pair of girls walking by commented. They were sitting in an outdoor cafe eating lunch. He leveled a stare at them, and found himself resisting the urge to give them the finger, or taking the ring off.

"Awww, poor baby." Shego said kissing him on the cheek.

"Ah well." He sighed, and leaned back. "So, what'd you all want to do today? We got the tailor out of the way, and we aren't leaving until tomorrow, so..." He shrugged.

"Well, we could go shopping again." Kim suggested.

"NO!" The response came from both boys. Kim laughed.

"I was kidding. How about some target practice?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me." Ron shrugged.

"Of course you agree, you really are getting some." Adam accused. Three stares leveled at him. "Sorry."

"Let's go get some practice, then we'll get it on." Shego offered. A shrug around the table confirmed it.

An hour later, Kim pulled into a dusty farmers driveway, a few miles outside Middleton.

"Is this the place?" She asked.

"Yeah. Jerry!" Adam bellowed. A head poked out of the farm house, and then a huge man burst out the door. Six foot, five inches, and with muscles the size of tree trunks on his upper arms, the man grabbed Adam and squeezed him into a bear hug. There was a cracking noise, and then Adam hit the ground again. He stood, and stretched. "Ladies, Ron, meet Jerry, the single strongest chiropractor I've ever met. He can realign a spine with a hug."

"You know Adam?" Kim asked.

"And you Miss Possible. You helped my uncle, he was lost in a hurricane in the gulf." He smiled warmly.

"I remember that, it's no big, just guiding a super tanker in the middle of the night, without instruments." Kim shrugged it off.

"So, what can I do for you guys?" He asked.

"We wanted to use your north field, for a little target practice." Adam smiled. Jerry gave him a flat look.

"Level it out this time, it took forever to get it done last time. But go ahead." He grinned.

"Can we take the tractor? Kim'd kill me if your... ahem, roads, destroyed her car." Adam asked. Jerry nodded.

"I'll get it." Fifteen minutes later, they were standing on a hay wagon, in the middle of an open field, watching the tractor race away.

"Isn't this a bit big for target practice?" Kim asked.

"No, you two suck." He pointed at Kim and Ron. Kim glanced at Shego.

"You said sucking was a good thing." Shego stared back a second then burst into a fit of laughter. When she finished, Adam shook his head.

"I mean your aim sucks. Here." He lifted his hand, energy dancing and forming into a small steel orb. He cast it out into the field, where it floated. "Alright, blast it with lightning." Ron stepped forwards, and raised his arm. Lightning flashed out, and blew the ground behind the orb into a crater. He winced, and stepped aside. Kim launched her attack, and hit short. Shego snorted, and lanced out a single finger of lightning, annihilating the orb.

"You two aren't focusing. Just relax, and feel it." Another orb flashed out. Ron fired again, managed a finger of lightning, and missed totally. Kim fired, hit the orb, but still couldn't manage to control it down. Another orb, another try. Kim went first this time, and nailed the orb, with a nearly straight finger of lightning. Ron missed again.

"Alright, time to try something else." Adam muttered, sweating. The orb lowered to the ground. "Stupid ring. It's supposed to help my control, so I'm not burning so much energy."

"You aren't, without it, you'd have passed out by this point." Ron pointed out.

"You're right." Adam nodded, dropping to one of the crates. "Alright, one big burst, and then we'll go from there. Step back, this might be messy." Red and blue light flashed up as he lifted his arms out to his sides. Hair flying, he rose into the air, and then a wave of power expanded, sweeping across the field. In it's wake a large number of targets appeared, some backed by sand mounds, some not, and a small building. He hit the deck again, and dropped to his knees. Shego passed him a bottle of water, which he drained. He sat back down, and she took over.

"I think we'll try Exo-armor next. It's a tad less dangerous." She smiled, and opened the largest of the six crates. From it, she pulled a pair of small shoulder pads. She handed one to Kim, and one to Ron. She pulled her own, and slipped it on. "Just hit the button."

In doing so, the armor unfolded. It spread from the shoulder plate, covering first the other shoulder, and down the arms, leaving only the hands uncovered. It stretched down the torso, almost, but not quite skin tight, wrapping the waist, and then the legs, and feet. Stylized, with the Team Possible Logo, along with an engraved name on the chest just below the neck. Kim's was red, Ron's blue, and Shego's? Black and Green of course.

"This reminds me of the Centurion project." Kim commented.

"It's very similar, both in style, and operation, though different in execution." Shego replied. "Strength enhancements are greater, along with energy based combat enhancers." Blank stares. "Surrounds your hands and feet in a protective force field, allowing for more power behind the punches, with less damage to your hands." She explained. "Lethal weapons, included in the armor, include, a seven inch spike, on the right arm." She bent her right hand back, and a long spike snapped out. It vanished as she leaned her hand back. "A sonic disruption cannon." She lifted her left arm, and concentrated on a large white plate. There was a ripple in the air, as the discharge flashed through the air, and shattered the plate. "A lesser version of Adam's big gun. And finally, the coup de grace." She lifted her right arm again, and the armor reacted, sliding from every where else, to form into a large multi barreled cannon. "The three-six-zero. A high velocity .50 caliber minigun. Requires outside ammo, but anything in front of it is shredded." The armor reformed. "Lift is achieved the same way as your backpack, except this is an air breather. Includes muscle enhancements on a magnitude of five, as well as optional vision enhancements, with HUD." A silver piece of metal slithered up her neck, and over her eye, giving her an eye piece. "Thermal, night vision, radio wave, and zoom functions. The entire armor interfaces directly into your spinal column, giving instant control. Everything works without thinking. The armor itself, while not invulnerable, is nearly so against small arms fire. Will stop ninety-nine percent of a full standard magazine from an AK-47."

"Ninety nine percent?" Ron asked, a touch worriedly.

"Yes, it will block the first twenty-nine rounds, but number thirty will get through. The idea is to close before that happens." She grinned. Kim lifted her arm, and aimed for another of the white plates. The shot shattered the plates, lifted her off her feet, and carried her through Adam, onto the ground. Adam was knocked off his crate. Kim laughed.

"Are you alright KP?" Ron asked.

"Just fine, this stuff is spankin'!" She grinned, as she rose into the air, and landed on the decking. "I love this stuff." She grinned. The eyepiece formed over Ron's eye, and he aimed for another plate. He fired, and missed. The back blast lifted him high into the air, but he stopped, and hung there.

"Cool." He grinned. He landed again. Shego sighed.

"Let's try a little hand to hand combat." She leapt off the wagon, and hit the ground. Ron and Kim floated off, and landed gently. Shego hit them right away, sweeping a foot through the location of Kim's head, just after it moved, sliding into a sweep towards Ron's legs. He leapt them and kicked out, but she was already rolling away. Kim charged her and leapt, the scram jet flaring to give power to her leap. Shego just managed to roll away, and came to her feet, just as Ron impacted, feet first. The impact put her on the ground, but he slammed the jets into action, and he lifted into the air. "I was going to play fair, but, since you won't." As Kim's foot slammed downwards to drive her back down, the ground below her exploded as her own jets burst into action. The foot hit the ground, as Shego reached twenty feet. "You want me? Come and get me." She grinned. A nod between the friends, and they burst into the air, arms cocked, striking out at her. Shego laughed, and dropped a dozen feet, then lanced up at them. She hit them in mid abdomen, and then the thrust angled and the three slammed into the ground.

"Get her!" Kim yelled, laughing. Ron swung, and Shego ducked, so the blow caught Kim across the chin. She reeled back, and then came to stare at Ron. She lunged and attacked them both. The two fought back, against each other, as well as her, so it turned mostly into a massive melee. It was almost an hour later, before they tired out. Returning to the wagon, Adam was nowhere to be found. Shego slammed her jets to full power, lifting almost three hundred feet into the air, before finding him. He was tottering slowly across the field towards them. She landed again, and he arrived a few moments later.

"Sorry, nature called, and there weren't any convenient bushes." He apologized.

"No big. Are you alright?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, just had too much tequila." He waved at the bottle.

"There's only a single drink's worth missing." Ron commented. Kim wondered how he knew how much was there.

"So?" Adam asked, smiling. He really was drunk, and on just that. Shego sighed.

"Why did you bring that along?" She asked.

"It was." He belched. "Excuse me, a present for you, that I wanted to give you later, but I, grabbed the wrong bottle." He replied. "I know you don't like Vodka, and I couldn't find any of that, greek stuff you like, so..." He waved at the bottle. "If my... Oh hell." He stumbled back, and almost fell off the wagon. "Metabolism ever catches up, I'll be fine." He whispered. He appeared to have progressed into hangover. "Let's go shoot something, quiet, by personal preference." He moved absolutely silently to the crate containing the armor, and lifted his out. He slid it on, counted ten, and turned it on. It was identical to the rest of theirs, except it was silver in color, and had a different logo. A S, inside of an C, inside of a U. Something clicked in Kim's mind

"I've seen that before." She said, snapping her fingers. Adam glared at her. "Sorry." She whispered. "That same symbol is on Genny, and Behemoth."

"It's the symbol of the company that employs him. Unlimited leisure expeditions, incorporated. Ule corp. This stuff all comes from the Systemworks division, more or less their R&D department. That's the individual division logo." Shego explained. "We get most of the new stuff, before any of the rest of the company does." There was a quartet of clicks, as he pushed down on the rack which had held the armor panels. It slid up, and she saw why it was so large. Four, compound recurve bows hung on racks under the panels. Adam squinted at the names handing one to each of them. They were colorless when received, but changed on contact. They were also engraved. He lifted his own.

"See? Quiet." He whispered. He floated quietly off the platform, and headed through the field, very quietly, as they followed. He reached a small archery range. Something occurred to him. "Ron? Do me a favor, and run back to the wagon, and retrieve the arrows? The crate is marked. Thanks." Ron stepped around a corner. There was a roar from his scram jet. Adam winced again. "Nice to know my head is still in one piece. Ron landed back a moment later, carrying a large round case. He set it down, and Shego unscrewed the lid.

"Why is the lid screwed on in the first.... Oh." Nestled in the lid of the case, in separate packaging, in order to avoid injury, were several dozen broadhead tips. In the bottom, were an equal number of arrows. Adam plucked on out, and fitted it to the bow. It was already fitted with a bullet shaped tip. He raised the weapon, closed his eyes, and fired. The arrow slammed through the target, dead on. He opened his eyes, and swore.

"What? You got a bulls-eye." Ron commented.

"I was aiming for the far left hand target, not the one on the right. You guys try." The archery was fairly interesting. Kim turned out to really suck, while Ron split several arrows, not all his own. Shego wrote her name in arrows. Adam? His aimed seemed to get worse, the closer he got to sober. The problem was solved, when it was pointed out he was closing his eyes to aim. He wasn't as perfect at it as Ron, but he was better than Kim.

"Kim? Try using the armor's sights. The bow will interface." She nodded, and the eye piece slid up, she took a breath, and fired. The arrow blew through dead center. She grinned.

"Time to move up to some noisier." Adam grinned, as they retrieved their arrows. Returning to the wagon, using the armor's jets this time, they landed at the large gun range, carrying two crates a piece. Adam had the heaviest, and Ron the next down. Kim and Shego were carrying the largest in size. On landing, Shego flipped the first one open. Inside, lay four shining AK-47's, gleaming from fresh oil. "We keep them oiled, even though they work without it. The case auto oils it every so often, even if it's not being used. I kissed the designer when I got this." Adam explained, and then grinned. "It's a good thing her boyfriend was standing there, and she was able to call him off, that would have been nasty other wise." He laughed.

"You're incorrigible." Shego said, poking him. He nodded. She lifted out the guns.

"Doesn't matter who gets which one." He told her. "They're identical." She tossed him one, and he bent over to inspect the cases he'd carried in. He snorted and peered at Ron's. He chuckled, and unscrewed one of them. Inside, were stacked, in quarters, four piles of magazines. The other side was empty. He lifted a magazine, and snapped it in, finger clear the trigger. They each loaded, all keeping finger clear the trigger. "These only have Safe, Semi, and three round burst so they aren't standard. Those have full auto capability. I rarely fire full auto anyway." He stepped up, snapped the gun to semi, snapped back the bolt, and checked for brass. He swung the gun up from the ground, and took aim. He stopped, and turned. You might want to use the armor's AV protection."

"Anti-virus?" Ron asked.

"Audio/Visual." Shego replied, and the armor formed up over her ears, and eyes. A throat mike slid up. "Now outside noise from gun fire is cancelled out." She explained. Ron and Kim nodded, and activated it. Adam did as well, and then fired twice, aiming for the long target, almost a quarter mile away. The zoom on the armor showed them that he hit, one to each side of the bulls eye. A third round hit dead on.

"The first two were wing shots, using only zoom on the armor. The third took the armors aiming sights into account. Either of you actually fired a gun before?" Adam asked. They both shook their heads. He sighed. "Shego, you've got choice." He waved. She grinned, and put an arm around Kim's shoulders. "I get first pick next time." A quick firearms lesson later, Ron and Kim were firing without benefit of the armor's sighting, and doing fairly well. Shego's aim was perfect as usual. Adam made a comment about that. "You're showing off." He accused.

"Who made two wing shots, at a quarter mile, without benefit of assistance?" She asked. He snorted.

"You wrote our initials in a heart, at an eighth of a mile." He replied. Kim shrugged when Shego looked at her. Ron continued shooting, blissfully ignoring the conversation. When they had finished the ammo, and replaced the rifles. Shego promised to show them how to clean it later, he popped open the next crate. Inside, rested a pair, of rocket launchers. "I only brought two, due to weight, and ammo restrictions." He lifted one out, wincing at the weight, despite the armor, and handed it to Shego, who barely seemed to notice it. The launchers had two tubes, a sighting scope, and pistol grip for the trigger. "The scope has to be switched between one tube and the other, to true the sighting, since what's a perfect shot for one tube, might be a miss for the other." He commented, pointing out a small button.

"This is the only weapon, that can't take advantage of the armors sighting system." Shego noted. "Eye and ear protection, is recommended though, as is staying out of the back blast. The armor won't protect from the several thousand degree's of heat." She grinned, and aimed down range. Of the five targets, she aimed for the one a quarter mile away, and fired. The rocket's back blast lifted her from her feet, and slammed her into the back wall, even counting her bracing, and the armor enhancing her already impressive strength. The rocket itself, set two of the targets on fire, and mostly vaporized the far one. Shego rose, and dusted herself off.

"I told you not to fire from a standing position." Adam grinned.

"Once. After we'd just had sex. I was very tired, and unlike you, I do forget things." Shego snorted. Ron chuckled.

"She's got a point dude, that isn't the best time to tell things, except maybe proposing." Ron grinned.

"Why proposing?" Kim asked curiously.

"The ring is a great reminder." Ron replied, with a wink. Kim stared at him a moment, and shrugged. Shego handed her the rocket launcher, and she grimaced.

"This, is how you're supposed to fire it." Adam dropped to one knee,and took aim at the next closer target. He fired. The back blast roared, and dropped him on his ass, but he didn't move from his location. The rocket wiped out the target. Kim dropped to one knee, and fired. The rocket slammed into the target, and then blew. There was a split second delay between impact, and detonation. Adam sighed. He passed Ron the launcher, and hit the deck. Ron fired, and the rocket lanced out, annihilating both remaining targets. Whether he planned it, or it was an accident, the other three weren't entirely sure. He managed to maintain perfect calm.

"Holy hell." Was Kim's response. Shego just stared. Adam leaned the launchers against a wall.

"Got to let them cool before packing them back up." He explained. "Grab the other cases, there's another range over here." He led them through a door, large enough to bring the remaining cases through. There was, an identical range. Shego popped the next crate. Inside was a surprise.


	7. Chapter Seven

Jez: 1) Sorry, forgot to edit that out from when it was still the thirty foot military version. 2) Don't worry, it's coming. 3) I'm not sure just yet. 4) I never said crack shot, just that they were improving. The armor is actually showing where the arrow is going to be when it gets there, accounting for windage, and using the muzzle as a point of reference. 5) I only improve just before I pass out. Shooting I'm a fair wing shot, but when you're hunting rabbits, you almost have to be. 6) The rockets are more powerful than your standard ammunition, because they travel at much higher speeds, and the extra kick comes from a gate in the rear of the launcher, that remains closed until the rocket has left the tube, which is why the enourmous recoil, and following back blast. The second tubes were launching guided missiles, which don't need to travel as fast.

CC:Yeah it does. Ron is generally a nicer person than Adam is though.

---

"Ray guns?" Ron asked. Kim shook her head, as she lifted one out.

"If I'm not mistaken, these are lighter versions of that massive thing he insists on keeping." She pointed at Adam, an officious tone in her voice.

"You're not mistaken, but that's a siege weapon, these are rifles." He tossed Ron one, and handed Shego hers. "They can be amplified by the armors internal modulators, into much more powerful guns, though it might cause them to explode. Better to use the armor's own sonic cannon, or borrow Nellie."

"Nellie?" Kim asked with a flat expression. "You named that gun?" They knew she meant the big one, that he'd liberated from Gemini's fortress.

"So? I name everything, Kimmie-pie." He grinned.

"Wait, where did that name come from?" Ron asked. "It's been bugging me, but something else is always going on when I think to ask."

"She's so sweet, it's just fitting." Adam shrugged. "Besides, what else is so sweet that you nibble on." He grinned. Kim blushed, as did Ron and Shego. Adam burst out laughing.

"Shut up." Kim snapped, whipped around, bringing the gun up, and firing. There was no massive back blast, such as Nellie gave off, or the rocket launchers. The far target exploded the same though. Ron fired at the next one closer. It also exploded. Shego blasted the last. Adam declined, replacing his gun, and opening the last weapons crate. It contained a selection of handguns, ranging from a quartet of 9mm's to a single .75 revolver. It was this last he lifted out first.

"This handgun is designed solely for me, so it's just here for demonstration purposes, but when it goes off, there's no mistaking it. At point blank range, this will evaporate the chests of most full size grizzly bears. And this isn't the magnum version." He settled the gun back in it's place. "This is the single worst hand gun on earth." He lifted one of the 9mm's.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because it takes at least three rounds to put down most of the criminals you'd face." He replied. He handed the guns over, and then lifted a .45. "I don't use anything smaller than this, because it's more powerful, and will put down most targets in the first shot. If you get shot with one of these, and survive, you never forget it." He hung the gun. "A point of note. When I handed these to you, you guys, except Shego, didn't check for brass. Shows trust, but it's a bad idea. When you do, this is the way." He lifted the gun, and tilted it sideways, pulling back on the slide. "Always grip it behind the chamber. In front of it makes you start to lose fingers." They mirrored it. "Good."

"Are you going to uncase the ammo? Or are we going to stand here all day?" Shego snapped.

"I'm just trying to be safe, sheesh." He unscrewed the other case, and opened it. Inside, color coded, were magazine's for each of the weapons. He lifted out a 9mm magazine, and snapped it into place. They followed suit, and took aim. Even without aid, they were very good shots. Adam? He emptied several magazines without hitting. He finally hung his gun back up, and just watched as they worked through the guns, when all was said and done Shego was still on top of the pile. Ron's aptitude for fire arms, was only slightly less than that of his ability to drive Behemoth. Kim managed to write her name with 9mm, Ron's with .45, and Shego's with the S&W .50. At the end of the session, they asked him to demonstrate the big .75. Adam shrugged.

"Alright." He pulled the gun, and loaded it. the cylinder only held four rounds. He pointed out that it could only spin when it was at an angle, like a diamond. Squared off, it didn't move. "A safety feature." He grinned. He leveled the weapon. "Max out the sound dampening on your armor, this thing reports like a naval 5" gun." When he fired it, they could feel the vibration in the air, and heard a humming regardless of the armor's protective capabilities. Adam remained standing, through what only seemed to be sheer force of will. The target he'd shot exploded, as did the sand barrier behind it, and the two behind that. The fourth barrier finally managed to contain the round.

"Holy, fuck." Was the general consensus. Adam ignored them, and rapped the cylinder out of the gun to the side, and the shell fell, glowing white at his feet. Using the armor's force field, he lifted the shell, and dropped it into a round shaft of water in the center of the ammo case. Steam hissed up, as he laid the gun on the bare ground. "What do you hunt with that?" Kim asked. He still ignored her as he closed the gun cases, and the ammo case. "Are you listening to me?" She screamed in his ear. The ear pieces were gone, so she knew he could hear her. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned to stare curiously at her. "Are you ignoring me?" She asked. He shook his head. He tapped his ear.

"Can't hear, gun still vibrating ears." He told her calmly, and returned to the ammo cases. He lifted the last two and carried them down range. They followed, now curious. He set them down, and opened one. Inside, several dozen fragmentation grenades rested, nestled in impact foam. "Keeps down the chance of accidental detonation, around these big guns." He plucked one out, pulled back, and lobbed it down range. The explosive blew, creating a crater in the range. There was an audible pop, at the same time they heard the explosion. "That's better."

"What is?" Kim asked without thinking.

"I can hear now. The grenade blast countered the vibrations from the gun. You guys try. Just be careful to throw them really far." He stepped back. Grenades flew into the air, and exploded, mostly on the ground, but some in air. Reflexes always slammed shields into place. There was a general agreement, that they did not like grenades.

"These are nasty." Kim pointed out, tossing the last one.

"True." Adam agreed. "The other case is more fun though." He waved for her to open it. Inside? Several plastic wrapped blocks of C-4.

"What's this for?" She asked. He pointed at a mock up of a building nearby.

"Go blow it up. I'll watch from here, from a safe distance. Leave the detonator here, if you please, wouldn't want you blown up." The results of the detonation was more than just a tad spectacular. The building exploded, yes, but also triggered a display of fireworks. An alarm blared on Shego's watch.

"It's six o'clock." She informed them.

"Time to pack up." Kim nodded. They were intending to get an early start in the morning. Packing up didn't take long, but clean up was tricky.

"I know how, but don't have the energy, you've got energy, but not knowledge. I think a magic lesson is in order." Adam smiled at the groans. Don't worry, it's simple, just open your minds, and clear them of all thoughts, expect standing in a white room. Now, open the windows of the room, and you should be able to see two of us." Nods. "Alright now, extend a tube of energy towards each person." They did so, each feeling the tubes meet, and then mating, forming into a single one. "Now, Shego, send energy to them, and you two, pass it to me, along with some of your own." He could feel the energy raging. He closed his eyes, and energy danced out, separating the structures into their components, and leveling the craters created with them. He fed the rest of the energy back to them, leaving all four drained, but still awake.

"So, how do we get back?" Kim asked.

"Grab crates, and fly." He responded. He picked up a stack of them, and lifted into the air. They followed suit, and returned to the car. Stacking them in the trunk, They pulled out. Jerry waved from the door as they left.

---

"We're lost." Drakken muttered.

"Are ye daft man? We've been lost for days. Now we're in trouble." Duff replied. "We lost the call device. Your cell phone fell into the swamp, and mine is out of minutes."

"You're the one that wanted to save money, and walk, instead of the jet he offered." Drakken accused.

"Oh shut up." Duff snarled, and continued on.

---

"I just love southern California." DNAmy smiled. She already had the modulator needed, it was locked in the car. She and Monkey fist were enjoying the beach. After she shed the coat and it's internal balloons, that gave her a true super villain look, she was laying on the beach in a bikini, enjoying the sun, and the chance to get a tan. Monkey Fist was snoring peacefully. Buying the modulator was so much simpler, and had kept them off police radar, Darkwolf didn't need to know, what couldn't hurt him.

"Yes, it is nice isn't it." Darkwolf spoke from behind them. She yelped. "Relax, enjoy the beach, we don't move until Drakken and Killigan are in position. I'll take Dementor his device now. In the car?" She nodded and offered the keys. "No need, I've got a set. I lent it to you after all."

"I hate it when he does that." Monkey Fist muttered, and rolled over.


	8. Chapter Eight

Jez: 1) Yeah, I always do it. 2) It's his trademark. As for the brass, there's an awful lot of powder in there, in order to propel the round. The magnum version uses a caseless propellant block. It's actually intended as an Anti-armor weapon, but that's neither here nor there. 3) I thought so to. 4) Adds to their vacation time.

---

"You just becareful." Jean warned as they climbed aboard Behemoth. "There are dangers that you wouldn't expect." They waved as they drove away. "I hope everything goes alright." She commented to her husband.

"It should, I took the boys aside, and explained it to them." He grinned. "If I didn't sufficiently scare them, I don't deserve to be a father. I know I got to Ron, and Adam was looking mighty nervous as well, so it should be okay." He glanced around. "You know, the house is empty, with the Jim and Tim overnighting, we could have a little adult fun, that haven't been able to in a while." He offered his hand. "Madame?"

"Sounds delightful Monsieur." She grinned. The door shut.

---

"Alright, where to first?" Adam asked. He was driving, having been designated by unanimous vote again. Kim was navigating.

"Want to stop and see the worlds largest ball of ear wax?" She asked. A flat stare met her suggestion, and she laughed. "Then go east young man." She laughed again, as he pushed the throttle up to fifty. The entire vehicle whined in protest, but accelerated. A bank of switches appeared, and he flipped two. The whining ceased. "What happened?" Kim asked.

"Magnetic air rams. Same as the ones Genny uses for high mach speeds. Cuts the air resistance." He replied. A yelp, and a growl drifted in from the back. "What's the matter?" He called.

"Shego's not playing fair." Ron accused.

"I am, he's just a lousy shot." Shego grunted. Dressed a light tan T-shirt, and blue jeans, Shego was in full relaxation mode. Ron was wearing the same jersey and pants, but Kim was leaning back in sweat pants and a blue bikini top. Adam was dead focused on the road in front of him. Wearing his usual outfit, with the slight modification of a white muscle shirt rather than the T-shirt, he was the most heavily dressed of the lot of them. The air conditioning kept it a comfortable sixty-five. An argument over the temperature had been solved by a simple expedient. Genny, following at a distance to keep engine wash off, was in control of the temperature. Parked underneath the main living room, was Kim's and Shego's cars, and Ron's bike. Adam had left his car at home, and Shego'd brought the Ferrari, rather than the go mobile.

"I am not a lousy shot." He accused. Gunfire resounded out of the television. A single round sounded. "She did it again." He growled.

"Did what? You missed." She returned. Again, gunfire and a single shot. "See?"

"She's got to be cheating." He growled. Kim sighed.

"Excuse me." She stepped into the back. "Will you two quit... Hey!" There was a yelp. Adam sighed as he slowed down, rocking the throttle to decelerate before stopping. Traffic cleared as he pulled onto the freeway. The bus crept up to seventy five, and began to whine again. He tapped another switch. A moan rolled from the back of the bus. He rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Can you three not do that now?" He asked. It didn't matter, there was beeping from the communicator. "Go Wade, Kim's, busy."

"Hello jerk face." Wade grunted. "Get Kim."

"Wade wants to talk to you." Adam called. She reappeared adjusting her T-shirt. He blinked, as something in his mind clicked. That was Shego's shirt, which probably meant... A moan from the back.

"Duff, and Drakken have been seen in Columbia, stealing a massive ruby from some prospector." He reported. Kim sighed. "Always when we attempt a vacation." She glanced at Adam. He nodded. "We'll need a ride, just for the three of us."

"Why, who's staying behind?" Wade asked.

"Adam, he's driving." She replied.

"Right, a chopper is diverting now, it'll pick you up in a mile or so." The mile passed fast and Behemoth pulled over. The chopper landed, and Kim, Ron, and Shego climbed aboard and watched Behemoth drive away.

"I feel kind of bad leaving him alone." Kim replied. Shego snorted.

"He'll be fine. He always is. Don't worry about him." She laughed. "He wouldn't want you to worry about him, just the mission." The chopper swept away to the south. Landing at a small air port, they transferred to a larger corporate jet, capable of greater speed, cutting time to target.

"Alright, we know where they are, but the only way in, is through the jungle, Wade is going to have guide, and path finding gear waiting for us. We just need to get the rock, a confrontation might be avoidable." Kim said, as she examined the map. Shego and Ron stared at her. "What?"

"You sound like Adam." Ron pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I've never known you to want to avoid a confrontation." Shego pointed out.

"I'm on vacation, I don't consider doing battle, a vacation." Kim shrugged.

"Alright, Ron and I'll provide the distraction, you get the rock." Shego smiled. "We can be very distracting."

"You can distract me any day of the week." Ron laughed.

"Please, focus?" Kim chuckled. "So, we'll slip in, and you can distract them, and I'll grab the rock. Sounds simple enough."

"Please, don't." Ron begged.

"I hate simple plans." Shego muttered darkly.

"You just had to say it." Ron sighed.

---

"So, did he send it?" Drakken asked impatiently. Duff nodded.

"They're on their way." He smiled. "Now, all we have to do is lose." Drakken's face fell.

"Without Shego, that won't be a problem." He snorted.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll find a new partner in crime, the lassie can never be replaced, but an upgrade might make you feel better." Duff said, laying a comforting hand on Drakken's shoulder.

"I guess, wait?" He held up a hand. "Here they come." He took a swing at Killigan, who struck back. Drakken ducked, and whipped around in a maneuver he'd seen Shego do dozen's of times. Shego, watching, sighed, as he injured his back. Duff laughed, which made Drakken angry. Kim waved for her and Ron to go around and distract them. They had before leaving, slipped into mission clothes, Shego as well, though under protest. What she and Ron did for a distraction, didn't look like something she was protesting. They rolled out, arms wrapped around each other, kissing. She had her hands in his pants, and his were up her shirt. It was more than distracting enough to stop the fight between the villains. While they watched the show, Kim slipped across the clearing, grabbed the jewel and ran back to cover. She gave a bird call, a tropical bird, that all three heroes knew didn't live in this area. Ron and Shego rolled back into the bushes. When she rejoined them they were both flushed, and looking sheepish. She rolled her eyes, and drug them away.

"Did she get it?" Drakken asked.

"Oh, aye." Duff nodded.

"Excellent." He smiled.

"Drakken?" Duff grunted.

"Yes?" Drakken asked.

"I think that was wee bit more than just a distraction." Duff commented.

"I'd rather not think about that." Drakken replied.

---

"What do you mean they don't want it?" Kim snapped. "After all the trouble we went to, in order to get it?"

"It's not my fault." Wade snorted. "I just got the hit that some one stole it. I can't find the prospector, and the government doesn't want anything to do with it.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"They won't say." He shrugged. "Take it as a boon." Kim sighed.

"Alright, sorry I snapped." She dropped to the couch.

"No problem." Wade replied, and shut the connection. Kim rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I have a headache." She pronounced. Adam, who had just walked back from the hall, swore.

"And I was going to get me some tonight." He grinned. She gave him a flat stare, followed by the finger. "Awww..." He sighed.

"And who said I was going to give you any tonight?" Kim asked. He shrugged.

"Got to give it a shot." He shrugged. "Guess I'll take out my frustrations on something harmless, and helpless." He flipped the XboX on and opened fire on the first thing that popped up as his save game loaded. Unfortunately, it blasted back, and wasted him. He sighed. "Ah well."

"You're weird." Kim accused.

"I know, but you love me anyway." He grinned, and laughed. She winced.

"Please, my head." She complained.

"Sorry." He planted a kiss on her forehead, and rose. Heading down the hall again. Kim sighed, and leaned back on the couch.


	9. Chapter Nine

"I drove the damn thing yesterday, it's Kim's turn." Adam muttered, pulling the pillow over his head. He was in the smallest of the three bedrooms. Ron, Shego, and Kim were standing in the doorway arguing over who had to drive. His pronouncement didn't even seem to phase them. He sighed, and rose, pushing past them, and into the hall. They followed him into down the hall, and almost into the bathroom. He reached the door, spun, leapt up, and caught the door frame. He lashed out with both feet, over their heads, and dropped, slamming the door shut in their faces, locking it at the same time. He sighed as he leaned against the door. The shower flashed to life with a wave of his hand.

---

"He's turned the shower on." Kim nodded. They slipped down the hall, totally silent, and Kim slipped into the driver's seat. The motion was completely canceled out as she accelerated, providing no transfer inside, so that hopefully, he'd never know they were moving. Behemoth pulled smoothly out of the parking lot, and back onto the highway, accelerating just as easily to sixty-five for her, as it had for him. Fifteen minutes later, when he stepped out of the shower, and appeared in the living room, soaking wet, wearing a towel, he stared out the window first of all.

"I'd rather hoped that worked." He turned, and saw something that caught his attention. A cake on the table. "Oh, did I miss something?"

"Clothes?" Shego suggested. He grinned, and walked back down the hall. He returned shortly, dressed in a white T-shirt, and blue jeans. Shego was dressed in a shirt identical to the tan one she was in the day before, with light grey sweats completing the outfit. Ron was in a long sleeve T-shirt, blue, and the same pants he always wore. Adam had seen his closet, and he had several dozen pair. Kim was in a dark green shirt, and blue jeans.

"Make a note, I should teach you guys the clothing spell." He muttered. Shego nodded. "So, what's the cake for?"

"An anniversary." Shego responded. Adam stared.

"Alright, I give, what is it?" He asked. Kim appeared from the front of the bus. "Why aren't you driving?" He asked.

"Because Genny is." She replied. Adam dropped to the couch.

"Good god, are you insane, letting Genny drive?" He asked, gripping the couch. Genny appeared in the middle of the room.

"I can drive just fine." She snorted.

"As long as the road is straight, you haven't got the organic sense of balance we do." Adam pointed out.

"It's straight for almost a hundred miles, and I know how to swing side to side without over balancing." She sighed. "Enjoy the party."

"Alright, I suppose Kim can react in more than enough time." He sighed. "So, what's the occasion?"

"You have a bottomless memory, and you forgot our anniversary?" Shego snapped. He smiled.

"Of course not." He grinned, and pulled, from the very air, a card, and gift. Well, the card came with ease. He had to yank hard on the gift to get it from the air. "Damn it." The object snapped free, and for the second time in three days, he ended up on his ass on the floor. "Sorry." He apologized as he rose, and handed her the card. She took it, and smiled, as she read the inscription. She passed it to Kim, and then to Ron.

"Always and forever, since you're never angry when I do stupid things." Ron laughed.

"That's not true." Kim pointed out. Shego grinned.

"That's what makes it funny." She replied.

"Wait a minute, what anniversary are we celebrating?" Kim asked. Shego smiled.

"Two months. This day is two months, and change from every important date. Two months and several years since I met Adam." Shego smiled.

"Minus two months and several years since I met Ron, and Two months even since I met you." Adam finished, and hefted the box.

"Well, hand it over." Shego grinned, pointing at the box.

Adam handed her the box, containing the gift. She opened it, and found, a pair of gloves, fingerless like his, and half green, half black. "Returning a favor?" She asked.

"No, just correcting an error." He smiled. She smiled.

"As for your gift, you'll just have to wait until tonight." She grinned. He quirked an eye brow, in a very Spock-like expression. "Sorry, no hints." He shrugged.

"So, lets eat cake, then we'll have some fun." He grinned. The cake vanished fairly quick, and he rose to his feet. "Ready for some swordsmanship lessons?" He asked, grinning.

"Not really." Shego muttered. Kim and Ron glanced at each other.

"We don't have any." They replied in unison.

"Yes, you do." He replied. He waved for them to follow. Ron and Kim did with some curiousity. Shego did with a bit of reluctance. "Computer, weapon rack, bladed weapons, swords." The ceiling of the living room opened up, and a rack of weapons lowered. Kim's sword hang on the rack, along with a broadsword right above it. The handle was black and green. Shego lifted it down from it's rack, and rested the tip of the sheathed blade against the floor. Kim lifted her weapon down, and slipped the sheath into her belt. Adam reached up, and lifted down the larger broadsword on the top. With a four foot blade, and foot long handle, the weapon was impressive, if a touch showy, even for him. The empty rack retracted into the ceiling, and Ron stared at him.

"Where's mine?" Ron asked, with a disappointed tone.

"You're wearing it." Adam replied, pointing at his wrist, and the Lotus Blade that still encircled it, as a massive bracelet. Ron laughed hysterically for a moment, and the weapon flowed down his arm, stretching out into a full length katana. Shego eyed Ron and the weapon speculatively.

"I wonder what else it can turn into?" She asked curiously. All three blushed at the implications in that sentence. Adam solved that problem, with a whip fast attack against Shego. Shego wrenched her blade only partway free before the attack hit. She blocked it and danced back, giving herself room. But Adam ignored her, and lashed out for Ron. The Lotus Blade flashed up, and intercepted the attack. Ron twisted the blade, and made a long slash towards Adam's left shoulder. The blade scored as he danced back. It was only the tip of the blade, and didn't cut very deep, but he snarled in pain, and blocked an over hand slash by Kim and the follow up by Shego. He counter attacked, with a thrust towards Shego, a faint in Ron's direction, and an overhead spin-cut towards Kim. Shego yelped as the blade scored her arm, and Ron tripped on to the sofa in his haste to duck backwards. Kim slashed around and caught the blade on the back side of man-stopper, thumbing the switch and sending a blast of electricity through his sword, causing him to drop it and stumble back. He recovered with her sword at his throat.

"Damn, you're quick." He grinned. She felt herself lifted into the air and tossed gently across the room. She landed on her feet, and looked up to see him roll to recover his sword as Ron and Shego's blades clashed in the air. Shego growled something Kim couldn't uinderstand, but Ron did, and kicked her in the stomach. Blood flowed as he slashed downwards, cutting open her left arm. Kim grunted, and danced up blade flashing at Ron. Adam whipped his own around and the three weapons jammed together. Shego slammed her blade in the middle knocking them apart. All four squared off.

"Are we having fun yet?" Shego asked.

"Oh, yes." Adam responded.

"Totally." Kim agreed.

"I have just one word: Boo-yah!" Ron laughed, and danced forwards, slashing at Kim, and slicing open the front of her shirt, without breaking the skin, continuing into a cut against Adam, and then around toward's Shego. Adam was out of reach, but Shego drug her blade up, and blocked the attack. She twisted and kicked him in the chest. A shoulder ram from behind knocked him sprawling. Kim stepped across herself, and spun her leg around to hammer him in the side. Shego danced forwards and slashed again, slicing smoothly through the right shoulder of Kim's shirt, making it fall partially. Kim snorted and switched hands, shrugging the shirt down and dancing forwards towards Shego, in just jeans, and a dark pink bra. Shego laughed, as she blocked the quick succession of strikes, and countered with a knee. Kim sucked in her stomach, just dodging the knee, but Shego kicked back the other way, knocking Kim on to her back. Shego laughed, and then swore as Ron's sword skimmed through her shirt, slicing the front just under her rib cage. She swung over hand, attempting to knock the blade away. Ron grinned, and the weapon formed into a Sai, and caught the blade. She spun the weapon free as he tried to twist it and pull her's away. The katana reappeared, and he yelped as her blade tip sliced his shirt open. There was a fine line down the center of his chest. The Lotus Blade healed the wound, and he swept his blade up, knocking Shego off balance at the speed as she lunged back to dodge. The blade whirred back down to slice open her shirt, but he never completed the attack. Adam lunged into him shoulder first and Ron stumbled against the wall. He pushed off and brought the blade around, blocked by Adam's blade. A quick change in direction, sliced open his shirt. Adam pulled his leg up, and kicked out, hitting the wall as Ron dodged to the side, and pushing off as the Lotus Belade flashed up at him. He rolled against the wall, and cut across at waist level, in a long slope. Ron's belt snapped. As had occured many times before, his pants fell and he tripped. Adam laughed, and then whirled his blade as the partially clad Kim slashed towards him. The attack sunk deep into his shoulder, snapping the remains of his shirt much as it had done to Kim's. With his right shoulder totally useless, he slipped the shirt off, and switched sword hands. Kim grunted, and slashed at him again, but he twisted sideways, to avoid the blow and struck with his sword, appearently intending on slicing through the center of her bra. She leaned clear, and he missed, over balancing forwards, to slam into the couch. Kim laughed, then yelped in surprise as Shego slashed through the air in front of her. She spun around, and slashed open the back of Shego's shirt. She laughed again, since Shego wasn't wearing a bra. Shego kicked out, and knocked her back. Ron lunged up, having severed the center of his pants, and Shego whirled around caught his shirt with the flat of her sword, and lifted it up, snapping it with a twist of the blade.

"I think that's enough." Adam muttered, rising, and pulling Kim to her feet. "Weapons rack, bladed weapons, swords." It fell down, and he rehung his sword, a bit akwardly. Shego sheathed her blade, and hung it. Kim sheathed, and replaced her weapon. Ron closed his eyes, and the sword slithered back up into it's bracelet form. He took hold of Adam's arm, both glowing a soft yellow, as the blade healed Adam's shoulder. He repeated the process with Shego, as Kim vanished down the hall. She returned with a fresh shirt, as well as one for the others, and a pair of pants for Ron.

"So, now what?" Kim asked, even though she already knew.

"Lunch." Genny announced. "Just sandwiches though, someone forgot to stock the fridge." She snorted, and glared at Ron.

"What?" He asked.

"You're the one that emptied it." She accused.

"No, Rufus... Hey, where is Rufus?" Ron asked. Genny vanished. She reappeared an instant later.

"So... Some want to run for take out?" She asked idly. Rufus wandered in, looking content. "He ate them plastic and all." She muttered. Shego glanced at Kim.

"We'll go." She volunteered. Kim nodded.

"Have fun." Adam replied, heading for the cockpit to pull the bus over. A switch on the dashboard opened the rear endof the bus, and Kim backed out, her car being the second one loaded, beside Ron's motorcycle. The back shut as they pulled away.

---

"Thanks Rufus. That worked great." Ron grinned. Rufus shrugged. He really had eaten the sandwiches, but on purpose. They needed the girls gone, long enough for Ron to start the dinner planned several days in advance. The meal needed the prep time, and while the sword fight wasn't planned, he'd left it up to Adam to tire the girls enough they'd have to go get lunch.

"Got everything you need?" Adam asked, bringing in the the last box. Ron was already in motion sliding from stove to counter to fridge, and back again.

"Yup, I'll have everything cooking nicely in ten minutes." Ron replied.

"Good, Genny's watching and will alert you when they come back. I'm going to set up the dining room." Adam vanished. Ron smiled as he worked. The lobster was the last thing he'd need to prepare, so he stuck it in the fridge. Adam tapped a number of buttons on the the keypad on the wall, and a table rose from the floor. He set a crate on the floor, that he'd drug out of the storage, containing a special set of dishes, brought for this purpose. He settled the china on the table, the steel plates reacting with magnets in the table to hold it in place. The silverware didn't need magnets to hold it, and he left the glasses in the case for the moment. The table retracted, and he sighed, sitting down. He hoped nothing went wrong, as it had since he'd arrived.

---

"What do you think they're planning for tonight Kimmie?" Shego asked, as they drove. Kim shrugged with one arm, to avoid jerking the wheel.

"Not a clue, but if it requires us to be gone for the hour it's going to take us, it should be pretty spectacular." Kim responded.

"Any idea why?" Shego asked.

"I don't know about Ron, but I think Adam is still trying apologize for his powers." Kim replied. "Do you think it's neccesary?"

"Truthfully?" Kim nodded. "No, I don't think it is, but if he feels the need, it's better to just let him go, and enjoy the ride. He'll relax sooner or later."

"Even after we forgave him?" Kim wondered.

"He's funny that way, he won't quit, until he thinks he's paid for his mistake. Thankfully, he won't do anything incredibly stupid, but..." She shrugged.

"Did you know about him and the other woman?" Kim asked.

"Rebecca?" Shego nodded. "She was his love, but she wanted to be with his best friend, so he let her go. He knew it would litterally kill her, but since she would die happy, he let it go. If she hadn't she'd have lived to old age, but..." Shego shook her head. "I don't like to dwell on it."

"Why chose to show me that?" Kim asked, shaking her head. "I mean, it didn't seem to really..." She struggled to define it.

"To be something to affect him that way?" Shego put it. Kim nodded. "See, it didn't, not right away. After a few days, he found himself wishing he hadn't changed time. He told me about this shortly after our first time. See..." She took a breath. "He made the attempted to change time again, but was intercepted, by another of himself. A fight started, when the other tried to stop him. After a while they both grew tired, and backed off, in a mutually agreed rest. The other one spoke during that what was intended as a short interlude. Adam realized exactly how selfish he was being. I'm not sure what the other Adam did say, but whatever it was, it made an impact. That's why he acts the way he does. He still feel he could have saved them, his best friends, from dying. He will always rush into danger, to try and save some one, no matter the cost to his own life. Powers, or no powers, he will act, even if it kills him to do so." Shego shuddered. "That's how he died last time. The one I knew." She added.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"He broke into a building, to save a woman from death. He managed to do it, but was hit with a dart. It knocked him out, and when friends showed and destroyed the building, he went up with it. He told me, the other day, that he was alright with the death, as long as she survived. I didn't have the heart to let him know that she was killed in an auto accident a day later." Shego sighed.

"He knows." Kim commented. Shego looked up. "His glow powers, remember?"

"Oh... My...." Shego leaned back in her seat.

"Don't worry, if he didn't say anything yesterday, he won't now." Kim replied smoothly. "So, Bueno Nacho? Or chinese?"

"Bueno Nacho, and Grande size it." Shego replied, in an utterly dead voice tone. Kim sighed.


	10. Chapter Ten

Jez:1) Sorry about that. I wasn't focusing. 2) She's technically out of continuity, but he brought her along when he came. It's a bit hard to explain. She is Supergirl, but not the one from this reality, that one is still in Kansas. 3) Ron was about to ask the question, so he answered in advance. They do that at times. And he did ask her if she objected. 4) Just about everything, though not all of it to do with them. They fell asleep during the parts that didn't. 5) Actually, he'd left his entrance gate open, so they were only going back through it. He's the same Adam from my JL fics. 6) Yeah, it's also where Jez will show. 7) Just this one. 8) I'll explain that later on. 9)No, actually since the party is held between houses, one has to be part of one of the houses to get in. The titles are simply honorary. As many people as have titles in the house itself, anyone not a member of the council, can call themselves whatever they like, it's all the same title. He's just trying to be impressive. Some of the members of the other house are... bigger jerks than he is, and he wants to make them feel inferior. It'll all work itself out.

---

"Alright, the meal is cooking, the smell is covered." Ron looked around. "And, I'm talking to myself. Genny? Where did Adam go?" He'd been coded for command before they left.

"Living Room." She responded, sounding distracted. A fair impersonation for a computer. He nodded.

"Thanks." He stepped through the connection into the living room. Adam was sitting on one of the sofa's, head in his hands. He was also crying. "Dude, what's the matter?" Ron asked.

"A revelation." Adam responded. "I realized something stupid I've done." Adam continued. "To you, and Kim, and Shego."

"Which was?" Ron asked.

"Showing up. I ruined you guys." Came the reply.

"How?" Ron tried to remain calm, but wasn't having as much luck as he'd hoped to.

"I drug Shego away from Drakken, where she was perfectly happy. Then we, and Kim..." He trailed off into a sob for a moment. "And it was my fault, my powers did it. You and she would have gotten together without my interference, and..." He broke into another sob.

:Don't be so sure of that.: Ron thought mentally, but smiled. "So how did that ruin us? Kim and I were still each other's first. You and Shego hooked back up. So she and Kim have found they enjoy each other's company as much as they do ours. So what? We're manly men, we can accept that." Ron laughed. "Besides, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had the chance to kiss Shego." He grinned wryly. "So you screwed up, by not having the ring to control your powers, it's not your fault, and you still asked the question, to give you the chance to correct it. I mean, come on, what more could you do?"

"Stop you from being shot." Adam replied. Ron stared at him. "Go back, and make the gun break, so you never were shot, and walk away."

"Wouldn't that be pointless?" Ron asked.

"How so?" Adam queried.

"Temporal continuity." Ron replied. "The act of changing the past, would mean you were never around to go back, and make the change."

"Oh, no, I use a different method. Called a three line change." Ron gave him a blank stare. "Some timelines are protected from others. Meaning changing other timelines doesn't affect them, so they can make certain changes and not lose the knowledge. For instance, we are in timeline A, and we want, timeline B, so we contact the me in timeline C, and he changes an event in our timeline, to make the jump from A to B. The reason it works, is because for him, both timelines exist." Adam explained, relaxing as he always did when doing so. Ron nodded, though still a touch confused, he didn't say he was, because he'd never have shut Adam up then.

"Huh. So, is the table all set?" Ron asked. Adam nodded.

"Except for the glasses and chairs, because they can't be anchored, but I'll get them out when we stop." He replied casually. Then he broke into tears again. Ron sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Adam? After all the good you've done, you're going to let a tiny mistake like that destroy it? Are you batty?" Ron slapped him in the head. Adam rubbed the back of his head, as he looked up. "You're going to start bawling like a little girl who lost her dolly?" Ron snapped.

"You sound like Barkin." Adam pointed out.

"I know, and it's scaring me, but we're talking about you!" Ron growled. Adam hit him. It wasn't playful, and the blow to the chest made him stumble back. He dropped, and made an uppercut towards Adam's lunge, catching the man in the chest, and pulling down on his neck with the other hand, and flipping him to the floor. Ron twisted and brought his legs around to smash Adam's chest, but Adam rolled clear. A fist slammed overhead towards Ron, as he attempted to follow, but it missed, as he rolled past. Adam grunted and rubbed his fist. He yelled in pain, as Ron smashed a foot into his ribs. He rolled over and whipped around, kicking back. The kick was mirrored, and sent them sliding opposing ways. Both came to their feet, breathing hard. Adam held his ribs, watching quietly.

"Think you can handle me Stoppable?" Adam growled. Ron snorted.

"With ease." Ron responded. A nasty smile crossed his face. "Let's just hope they don't catch us." He offered, and charged. Adam dropped and kicked out with his foot, intending to hit Ron in the chest, and flip him onto his back to slide around and bash him in the chest. Ron saw it, whipped around and caught him with both feet in the back. Adam rolled over and smashed against the couch. Fighting the urge to use his magic, Adam lunged up again, shoulder first into Ron, and they tumbled back across the room. A steel grate, that had dropped across the television, Genny's doing no doubt, rattled as they slammed into it, Ron acting as a buffer this time. He slammed his leg upwards, but stopped with a fist slammed into his face. A punch of his own flew the other way, and they rolled back into the center of the room again, Ron top. Another punch plummeted, and Adam twisted his head sideways. Ron yelped as pain lanced back up his arm. Adam growled, and slammed his head up, crashing into Ron's. There was a reverberating noise as they slammed together. Adam kicked Ron off and he slammed into the wall.

"What are you two doing?" Shego snarled.

"Fighting?" Adam supplied amused smile.

"Just working through some stuff." Ron replied, coming to his feet, and grabbing Adam's hand. The Lotus Blade sensed the change in intentions, and wrapped Adam in it's powers. He winced, and rubbed his ribs, as a snap resounded from the healing.

"I think that damn thing hates me." Adam muttered.

"Then it can join the club." Wade muttered, his holographic form appearing on the couch. Adam favored him with a nasty glance, but said nothing.

"Hey Wade, a mission, now?" Kim asked, entering with bags of food. Shego snatched two that started to fall.

"No, just wanted to let you know there's a message for you. It's... better to let him tell you." The holo-Wade typed on the keyboard he that wasn't displayed. A moment later David Xanatos appeared in the air before them.

"Hello, Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. Shego. Adam." He stopped and took a breath. "Since you're coming to New York before departing for France, I've been ordered to invite you to dinner at our home. And to warn you about our guests. They are... Well, there's no real easy way to put this, they're gargoyles."

"I've heard of them. I didn't think they were real." Kim muttered.

"You fight Monkey fist, and DNAmy, and don't believe in Gargoyles?" Shego asked. Adam coughed politely.

"You can throw things with your mind, and make... never mind, I haven't shown you that yet. But you can do magic. You should accept somethings that aren't exactly normal." He smiled. "I'm not, and you accepted me."

"I suppose, I just..." She shrugged. Three occupants watched with slight twitches of smiles, before turning back to the Xanatos hologram.

"No matter, I'll introduce you when you get here. I do have to say, that I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. If you'll excuse me, Fox is calling, and I must go." The hologram vanished.

"So, you going to stop?" Wade asked. Kim glanced around to shrugs, and then nodded. "Need anything?" He asked.

"A map, and building layout would be nice, I like him, but I've heard of his building and I don't want to get lost." She grinned. "Any information on the gargoyles, no matter how obscure would also be appreciated, please and thank you." She smiled. In the back of his mind, Adam was willing to bet that's why Wade did what he did, just to see that smile.

"Right, good bye guys, bye jerk face." The hologram vanished. Adam gave him the finger. Neither Kim nor Shego had a hand free so Ron slapped him for them. Adam stuck his tongue out and rubbed the back of his head.

"And we even Grande-Sized for you." Kim snorted.

"I'm sorry, but the midget started it." Adam replied, snorting.

"He's twelve, not a midget." Kim sighed. Adam sighed.

"Sorry." He apologized. Shego rolled her eyes, and tossed a bag at him. He snatched it out of the air. "Lunchtime!" He yelled and dug in.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Jez: Actually, it's sort of the other way around. I'm writing this stuff, and coming back and filling details later. Until I was asked, I didn't connect the Illuminati thing, with his last death. 1) That's not how it was supposed to come off. He only asked the question. He wouldn't have said anything, except Kim pushed him about it. Changing the timeline is painful for him, because he remembers the alternate timeline, while the others don't, since for them it didn't happen. He gave her all the information he had, including telling her how she would die. She had accepted it before she said yes. He wouldn't have reacted that way to Ace, the man was almost a brother to him. 2) Because it's one of those things that wouldn't stay gone. Too many Adam's have witnessed it for it to happen. Some of them dwell on that memory, a few to the point they do nothing but drink. They remember it almost daily. He could purge it temporarliy, but it would come back. 3) Fixed that. 4) When he finds out something about himself he doesn't like, he reacts strangely, sometimes bursts of anger, sometimes he bawls. It's just a trait of his. As for Ron, look at the way Adam was acting, when he tried the normal supportive method. Attacking him made him fight back, and release the feelings. If you read that again, you'll see Adam was actually trying to hurt Ron, but the Lotus Blade wouldn't let him. By the end he'd worked most of the emotions out of his system. I chop wood to achieve the same effect. It's really just burning off energy and the emotions with that energy. 5) Beginning of the first chapter of the first story? It's what started all this. When Ron was shot, Adam was brought in as a temp. If Ron had not been shot, he'd have taken down the final guard, and they'd have stopped the seniors. Adam would not have been needed, and Shego would still be an enemy. As for tempting Ron, he was just offering. It would have invalidated this entire story line, and might do so at some later point anyway. I'm not entirely sure. He doesn't see Ron as a rival. In point of fact, he doesn't believe his own opinion, or Ron's counts. Only Kim and Shego's. If either of them wanted him to leave, or not sleep with them, he'd do so without hesitation. He's not trying to force his opinion on anyone. 6)The only way I know of to contact you by E-mail is through 's secure mail thingy on your profile, and it doesn't work.

---

"So, with lunch behind us, what..." Adam began, and was cut off by an explosion. The windows on the left side flashed back open from blast shield, and three Humvees could be seen parked there, on one hood a mand stood with a rocket launcher, aiming at the bus. "Return fire, aim for legs and tires!" Adam yelled. Tracer fire flashed from the miniguns as the three Humvees charged them. Two men hung out the sides and fired with AK-47's. Adam swore.

"Exo-Armor." Kim yelled. The armor dropped from the ceiling, and they slapped it on. "Adam, can you get the bus out of here?" He smiled and nodded. "Alright, we'll cover you." Kim, Shego, and Ron darted down the hall and out the door, while Adam dropped into the cockpit, and slammed the throttle forwards to fifty miles an hour, and flipped the magnetic rams on. Outside, the three lifted into the air as the Scramjets burst to life. They lifted up into the air as the bus accelerated. The Humvee's kept pace, swinging sideways as Adam tried to run them over, and then back as he swung to get the guns into firing range. Some were shooting, but they had to do so along the length of the bus, and were having problems hitting anything. Kim swept low over the lead vehicle, and grabbed the top. The armor whined quietly as she ripped the top off. Gunfire flashed in her face and she grunted as the rounds pinged on her armor. She kicked the gun from his hand and then kicked him in the face. The vehicle swung sideways, and off the road. It didn't roll, but one of them grabbed her leg. She kicked out with the other leg and there was a snap as the bone broke. "Sorry." She growlwed, and dropped into the driver's seat. With the cannon set on low, she fired a blast at the passenger, and he tumbled out of the car, as the one in the back swung his rifle at her. She grunted as it crashed into her head. The wheel whipped around as she fell sideways to avoid another blow. He flew out the door. She brought the car to a stop, and burst into the air. She aimed her cannon, and fired. The Humvee exploded.

Ron dropped along side the second vehicle, and kicked at the rear passenger, knocking him over Ron grabbed the gun from the man in the front seat and tossed it away. The engines of his jets flared as the Humvee attempted to slam him against the bus. They swung back as he lifted away, into the fire from the guns, and two tires blew, the vehicle rolling away. Ron dropped low, and flipped it, checking on the occupants, making sure they were alive. They were, but unconscious.

Shego? She raced overhead, and attacked with her powers, slicing the roof off the Humvee with an emeral blast and then rolling sideways as it flipped past her. Gunfire erupted into the air as she swung, back, and her armor faltered as she was hit, the .50 caliber machine guns punching through the armor like paper, and through her similarly. Ron touched down as she did, grabbing her arm, the Lotus Blade singing as it wrapped her and held her to life. Kim swept in low behind the final Humvee. Fire arced over head, as Adam's voice came over the line.

"How you guys doing?" He asked, sounding pretty worried.

"Shego's been shot, but we're down to one left. They've got some pretty heavy firepower. I'm going to try for the tire..." She rolled sideways, as fire swept through her prior position. A sonic discharge made the man duck. "I don't understand why they're after us."

"Then let's ask them." Came Shego's vehement reply.

"How?" Ron asked. With one on either side, they raced alongside Kim.

"Like this." Shego grinned, though it might have been the wind. "Adam, can you make a U without tipping that ugly hunk of tin on it's side?" A snort came in response.

"What are you thinking?" Kim asked.

"Simply, he turns Behemoth, and they slam into the side of it. A Humvee is tough, but not enough that two hundred and twenty tons of hard metal isn't going to stop it." Shego replied. "It's just tough enough, that they'll survive, but I doubt they'll be aware enough to shoot us."

"Let me go first incase they are." Ron volunteered. Kim glanced at him. "The Lotus Blade will save me if they shoot me, while I distract them for the two of you to knock out."

"I don't like it, but I don't see a choice." Kim replied.

"U-ing it like that willl put the fore and aft guns in firing position, we could make them aware of that." Adam suggested.

"They might run." Kim replied. A resounding slap echoed through the earpieces.

"Then you'll only need to chase them down." Adam replied, through clenched teeth. "Ready?"

"Ready." Came the unanimous response. Behemoth accelerated again, and they could tell he was using the rams from the speed, and then the entire bus rolled as he cut sideways across the road. The Humvee, accelerating to stay with him, didn't have time to swerve around and away. There was a massive crunch as it smashed into the side of the bus. Ron dropped beside the vehicle, arm up, cannon ready, but they were out cold. Shego swore.

"Now how do we find out who they work for?" She asked.

"Simple dahling, you just have to ask." The sultry southern voice came from behind them. In a deep blood red dress, that left the outsides of her legs bare, and hugged her form very closely. Dark brown hair, darker than Bonnies,but not as dark as Shego's cascaded down her shoulders. Each wrist had a bracelet with three stones set in it wrapped around them. She was standing the air, on what appeared to be a miniature version of Drakken's hovercraft, about ten feet in the air. It floated down to the ground. "Call me Andrea. It is I'm sure the last name you will ever hear." The three reached up, and disengaged the armor, allowing them to move free. The extra strength might throw them off, not good against a new opponent. Kim advanced, while Ron and Shego hung back. The other woman stepped towards Kim and then Moved. The motion was so fast, Kim almost didn't block in time. Almost. The lightning over hand chop stopped just short of her neck, and she drove a fist up into the other woman's stomach, before twisting away into a snap kick. The kick missed, and Kim ducked as a roundhouse intersected where her head had been a moment before. She came up with a blow towards her opponent's head, but missed as the woman danced back. "I can't believe it." She woman chuckled heartily, and even that had a southern accent. "I can't believe the infamous Shego, had any trouble at all with this child."

The accent seemed to amplify the distaste as she said the last word, and then slammed her elbow into Kim's back, driving her down. Shego charged, leaping Kim and slamming both legs into the chest of the other woman. Andrea leaned back over with the blow, planted her hands, and wrapped her legs around Shego's arms and chest, and slammed her to the ground. Shego's legs, and Kim's back found themselves trying to occupy the same space, and Kim's back had rights, so it hit the ground, of course her chest was in the way, so it was equally painful. She gasped as she hit, and Shego wasn't any better. Ron reached up, and slammed his armor back into place. The Lotus Blade flowed into his hand from under it, and he advanced. Andrea came to her feet, and watched him, smiling. A foot on Shego's back stopped her from trying to rise. Ron's eyes narrowed further, but he remained silent and continued to advance. So focused on each other, that neither noticed the miniguns swivel around on them. Ron focused on the Lotus Blade just long enough to form it into a billy club, and then attacked. Andrea brought her arm up to defend against the club, but Ron kicked out instead, catching her in the ribs. She wrapped her other arm around his leg, but he smashed the club into her leg. She swore and lashed out at his face with a punch. The attack glanced as he turned his head, and tipped him back. Since she had his right leg, he folded his left knee driving it into her leg and then smashed the Lotus Blade across her face. She let go and stumbled back. Ron dropped to his hand and left leg, then came to his feet.

"KP, a little help would be nice." Ron called behind him. Kim moaned, and rolled over onto her back. It wasn't pretty, the impact with the ground had scraped her face, and there was blood on her face. Shego pushed to her feet at the same time. She was in better shape, but not by much.

"Back off a bit Ron." Kim shook her head. "Why are you after us?"

"Same reason any merc is. Money. Specifically, lots of money." Andrea smiled. "But, now it doesn't matter. I'll kill you just because." She charged again, but Kim was ready despite the blood. A foot flashed up, and caught Andrea in the chin, while a second crashed into her right knee. Shego stepped around, powers active, and struck downwards. She missed as the woman vanished, only to reappear a moment later, back aboard the pad. "Hmmm, guess I under estimated you, next time, you all die." She and the pad vanished.

"That was weird." Ron commented. Kim stared at him insanely, and grabbed his hand. The Lotus Blade flickered into life. Shego followed her example when she was done, and they stepped around the front of the bus. "Adam? Where were you?"

"Trying to extricate myself from the safety belts." Came the response from the cockpit. It looked as if he had been attacked by mad spiders. He was securely attached to the chair, and entirely immobile. "Remind me to turn the crash protection, down to level four." He commented, as Ron began to slice him free.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Jez: 1)This chapter should explain some of it. I'm not sure if TOW's will penetrate it's armor. I'll have to find the specs again. 2) Guaranteed Kim and the gang will. 3) What flying humvee? The only time they flew was flipping off the road. Kim, Shego and Ron were only flying, because they couldn't keep up otherwise. 4) You're right, something I knew, but forgot to add. Good points. I'll have to re-write parts of that. 5)It was minor, but if hadn't been hit and trying to get away from more, he wouldn't have dove into the beams, and had his leg broken. As well, being shot in the leg, means there's a chance of being hit in the main artery, which I can't spell, and bleeding to death. 6) Good point. A definite re-write will occur.

---

"I like Iowa." Adam commented. Shego was driving the huge bus, as they motored along. Wade was standing in the middle of the room, beside Genny. At least, the holograms were. In any case, Ron and Kim were sitting on one of the couches, leaning back, listening to the two.

"According to the information I've gathered from Global Justice, this woman Andrea, is a relatively new merc, but she's fast rising on the list. Almost as fast as Shego did." Wade commented. "We aren't sure of her full name, or how old she is, but there's a long trail of dead teachers behind her. It appears she doesn't want anyone to know where she came from. I'm still trying to match photos from southern schools, deaging an image of her back year by year, but so far, I don't have anything." He sighed. "I'm still a bit worried."

"I'm more than just a bit worried, did you see the footage? Whatever style she's using, it's effective against Kim and Shego, but not against Ron. I don't like that at all." Genny commented. "She might be ready for him next time. I don't want to think about what might happen."

"I don't understand how she was able to do that to us." Kim commented. "It's almost as if she was trained for it. But how could that be?"

"I don't know. Unless she was some sort of superclone." Wade suggested. "A combination of your DNA and Shego's. Almost speaks volumes to DNAmy's involvement."

"Drakken was working with Killigan when we nabbed that ruby." Shego put in over the com.

"How did they get our DNA?" Kim asked.

"From the GeneSlammer." Adam replied, glancing over his shoulder from the window. "It's the only place I know of."

"What about yours?" Wade asked. "But then again, I can see why they wouldn't want to clone you."

"Very funny smartass. My DNA structure is very unstable, and without my powers, which can't be duplicated, it won't hold together. The attempt would simply make the clone fall apart. The powers are contained in my mind, so a mental transfer will drag the powers along, so I can clone myself, but no one else can." Adam shrugged, and turned back to the window.

"Not to mention his vulnerability to women would negate the advantages of combining Shego and Kim's DNA to fight them." Genny put in. "Though this is all speculation, we can't be sure she's working for Darkwolf."

"Who else has the resources to pull off something like this?" Ron asked.

"No one but the Seniors, but they'd come after us directly." Kim replied. "I almost hate to say it, but I wish it was the Seniors."

---

"Excellent. You are hired." Darkwolf smiled widely at the woman before him. She stared at him dangerously.

"But I failed. If you've got something else in mind..." She hefted a fist before him. He snorted.

"My dear Miss Andrea, I never thought you'd succeed. Not against Mr. Stoppable. Your success against the girls was unexpected however." Darkwolf smiled again, colder this time. "Were it not for Mr. Stoppable's interference I believe you were quite capable of taking them both out. I did not see Mr. Marcae. I wonder why."

"He was caught in the safety webbing of his own vehicle." Drakken replied.

"Our friend on ze inside informed us." Dementor replied, smiling slightly. Although he and Drakken still actively hated each other, after the third knock-down drag-out fight, Darkwolf had convinced them to play nice, or he would rip their heads from their shoulders, and mount them still alive, so he could use them, without the chance of fighting. This had quelled them, and they had formed a working relationship. Mostly.

"And you said it wouldn't be able to cut in undetected." Drakken laughed. Dementor glowered at him, but said nothing.

"Excuse our less sophisticated brethern." Monkey Fist commented to Andrea. "Some of us are truly more refined." Two monkey Ninja's appeared from out of nowhere, bearing a silver tea service. "Might I offer you a cup?" She smiled, a rather horrific sight, and nodded. He poured, and turned to Amy. "And you my love?" She giggled, making Andrea and Darkwolf quiver, and nodded. "See we aren't all savages." The door burst open, and Duff entered, hot dog in one hand, sheaf of papers in the other.

"Dammit, I paid for the window, what's all this now?" He slammed the papers on the desk.

"You wanted a golf course. I told you that you'd have to pay for it, and you said alright. That's the cost." Darkwolf replied calmly.

"Are ye mad? I could do it meself for 'alf." Duff snapped. Darkwolf sighed. Andrea moved. Duff crashed against the wall, her hand on his throat.

"Listen. If y'all can do it better, then shut up and do it. If not, then don't complain. We were having a discussion, and I don't appreciate your interruption. Do it again, and that kilt, will turn into a skirt, understand, dahling?" He nodded. She dropped him to the ground. Applause broke out among the other occupants of the room, including the two monkey ninjas. "Thank you." She responded with a smile. It was to put it simply dazzling. Darkwolf made a mental note to wear sunglasses next time, since it was having a magnetic effect on certain parts of his anatomy, as well as his emotions.

"You are hired. Now, to our plans." He smiled.

"But she's just a sidekick!" Drakken complained. Darkwolf glared, and Dementor slapped the blue skinned nut in the head.

"Thank you." Darkwolf muttered.

"You are quite velcome." Dementor replied.

"Technically speaking, you're all my sidekicks, but I don't believe in leaving out any input. Now, as I was saying." Darkwolf bent his head to the table.

---

"I'm not going any where near there." Shego replied, sitting down on the couch, and crossing her arms.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Because my brothers will know, and I don't want anything to do with them." She replied stubbornly.

"They don't seriously monitor all of Go City, do they?" Ron asked. There was a banging on the outside of the bus.

"Who ever you are, come out of this monstrosity, we won't let you attack the innocent citizen's of Go City." Hego yelled. Shego gasped.

"Oh, no, he thinks..." Her expression changed to a snarl. "Then I'll give it to him." She rose to her feet, but Adam seemed to have already gotten there.

"Henry you brainless dick, will you shut up? No one has been impressed by your dumb tricks for years. I'm on a bloody road trip, and you know I travel loaded for bear." Adam yelled at the blue and black hero. One of the walls changed into a one way window. They could look out, but no one could see in. Hego, Mego, and the Wego twins stood outside.

"You again, here to steal another family member are you?" Hego snapped. Mego slapped him.

"He didn't steal her, you drove her away you idiot. You and trying to force him to join the team." The purple moron snapped. Shego snickered. The twins spoke up, quietly, but since they were both talking, they overpowered the other two.

"You, haven't seen Shego lately have you?" They asked quietly. Adam laughed with a smile.

"Oh yes, she's quite happy. Working with some new friends. Want me to tell her you asked?" They nodded. "Alright, I'll do that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be on my way." He turned, and stepped into the bus. Shego smiled quietly as they pulled away. Hego and Mego were screaming at each other, but the Twins waved at the window. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Shego knew they were waving at her. She waved back, though Ron gave her a strange look. She turned from the window as they moved out of sight, and then wandered towards the bedrooms at the back of the bus. Kim turned and followed after a moment. Ron watched them go. He turned, and headed for the cockpit, stopping long enough to check on the meal. It would be ready in less than an hour. He hoped Shego was feeling better, by then. He stepped into the cockpit, and sat down beside Adam. The other was focused entirely on the road, and seemed to be trying his best to not cry. It surprised Ron. Normally Adam didn't show much emotion. Why he was now, Ron wasn't sure.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I considered them friends." Came the reply. "Hego, and Mego. But as usual, they both hate me."

"As usual?" Ron asked. "I'm not sure what you mean?"

"No, you wouldn't. I'll explain as best I can." He swallowed hard, and decelerated. "You know about the field of power that I generate without my ring, right?" Ron nodded. "Well, see, only occasionally do I not come into possession of such a ring. It provides a control on my powers, allowing me to focus, and command them with less effort. Otherwise I pass out fairly fast. That's not the point. There have been in recent history, comparitively recent anyway, three of me born, that didn't come into possession of rings, before powers. Me, my predecessor, that Shego met. Also the one who married Supergirl, that we met before this trip began. He dealt with it better, because of how he was raised. He doesn't need a ring to control his powers, he's learned to do it for himself. I never did, so I turned out badly. The one Shego knew, he was stronger than I am. Had more willpower that is. He didn't need the ring, and didn't generate that field." Adam choked off there, as the turns sharpened.

"So," Ron asked when they were through. "What about him?"

"Without the field, he was... a nicer person by neccesity. He really made friends, instead of the" Adam snorted. " attempts at it I make. Hego, and Mego were good friends of his until he started to date Shego. See, they knew about the contest, between Shego, and her rival, and didn't feel it was appropriate to favor him, when her rival's brothers hated him, me. Anyway, once it was over, they turned back, until they discovered his powers. Then Hego began to push him to join the team. He refused, we've always been somewhat loners, and we don't like to be pushed. Mego tried to play neutral, but couldn't do it, and came down on my, our, side. The twins were split on what to do, so they simply stopped talking to anyone but Shego. As for Shego, she couldn't handle the fighting any more. She left the team, and I went with her. I won't say it was the only cause of the break up, but it didn't help any." He coughed lightly.

"So what does that have to do with Hego and Mego hating you?" Ron asked.

"See, I'm not as charismatic as he was. He could have repaired the friendship with a few kind words to them both. All I managed was to start a fight." He sighed mistily. "I probably annihilated any chance of repairing a friendship there." He sighed. Ron smiled broadly.

"I wouldn't count on it. If the twins still like you, there's a fair chance you might be able to someday." Ron replied. A beeping noise came from the kitchen. "Pull over dude, the food's done."

---

"Shego? Are you alright?" Kim asked as she stepped into the door frame. Shego had her back to the wall of the smaller room, knees up and her arms around them.

"No, as a matter of fact Kim, I'm not alright." She replied, tears in her eyes. "I miss my brothers. The twins I mean. I'm not sure if I even want to consider Hego and Mego family anymore. The problem is, to see the twins, I have to deal with Hego and Mego, and I really don't want to do that." She shuddered.

"Why do you have to deal with them? I've seen you sneak into the most heavily guarded building in the world, past dozen's of guards, dogs, and a security system that made Wade jealous. You're trying to tell me that you can't sneak into see your brothers without the other two finding out?" Kim asked, sitting beside her. Shego took a breath.

"I told you, they know everything that goes on in that city. They would know. I helped test the system, to make sure nothing would escape notice. I never could beat it." She sighed. "I don't know why I'm bothering to think about it. It's never going to happen, so why worry?" She smiled slightly, and very fake. Kim smiled.

"Tell you what. You just need a distraction. After we resolve this estate thing, and Adam's silly party, we'll come back, and distract Hego and Mego, so you can talk with your tweebs." She grinned at that last. Shego smiled, and nodded.

"Alright." She said, and stood. Ron's voice drifted back.

"Food's ready!" He called. Kim grinned at Shego.

"Let's not keep the boys waiting." Shego laughed as they walked out of the room.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Jez: Thank you. 1)You'll just have to wait and see. 2) Don't worry about that. Actually, I've only seen clones once, and they were simply cranky, rather than martial artists. 3) Same as Adam, she's showing off. 4) So not the drama. 5) I'll say thanks for the compliment, but could I get the rest again? I'm not sure what you mean. 6) Different realities, though it's possible for more than one to exist. The births of the next generation of Adam, is timed so that the next one is ready to take over when the prior one becomes unable, whether through serious injury, death, or old age. They aren't all equal either, some of it has to do with raising, some with genetic variance, and some with mind set, since they won't be able to control all the powers available to them. 7) No, the prior one got blown up, Shego would be able to tell the difference. Like all the Adam's, this one takes full responsibility for all actions perpetrated by prior incarnations. It's part of having the memories. 8) Thought I forgot something. 9) She was demonstrating her skills, and trying to kill them. When she couldn't put them down from the outside in, she ordered them to close, and draw out anyone they could. Behemoth could have taken them down instantly with it's defensive minguns, but Kim's aversion to killing, made Adam make it fire around them. And as you said, she's fairly new at this.

---

"So, when do we get to Manhattan?" Kim asked curiously. The morning after had left her and Shego in command. Ron was still asleep, and Adam was in no condition to drive anything but the toliet. Shego had warned him about having a hangover, but he never listened.

"About seven tonight." Shego replied, as they cruised along. "Hopefully the boys will still be alive that long." Shego called back. Adam started a spirited responce, but was interrupted. A flush echoed a bit later down the hall. Shego laughed.

"You really enjoy his misery, don't you?" Kim asked grinning.

"As much of a jerk as he is sometimes, he deserves it. Besides, I don't think he really minds." She grinned. "He enjoys getting to play a martyr." She laughed.

"Feeling better after last night?" Kim asked.

"Yes, actually. Thank you for the offer." Shego smiled. "I've decided to take you up on your offer. When we get back that is." Shego grinned. Kim waved dismissively.

"No big." She laughed. "Tell me what decided you?" Shego grinned.

"Last night I think. I was convinced that I'm not alone. Between the three of you, I was throughly convinced." She laughed when Kim blushed again. "Weren't you?" She asked with a massive laugh. Kim yelped, and grabbed wheel, keeping them on the road, as Shego laughed hysterically. After a moment, she managed to quell it and took the steering wheel back. Kim sighed in relief. Ron appeared in the doorway, scratching his neck. Kim coughed, and Shego laughed, since he was wearing only his usual goofy grin. Ron seemed to blink and notice that.

"'Scuse me." He grinned, and vanished. He reappeared a moment later, wearing pants this time. "Sorry." He grinned nervously.

"Don't worry, we know what you're packing, we don't mind seeing it." Shego laughed. He blushed.

"I do." Adam commented, laughing slightly. "I don't mind Kimmie and Shego walking around in the buff, but I'd rather not think about another guy that way, if you don't mind." Kim glanced at Shego, who shrugged.

"Did you get hit on the head?" Kim asked. "You're... pleasant."

"I don't know. I'd call it inspired." He grinned widely. "Something Ron said. I'm going aspire to be a nicer person. So, who's hungry?"

"No one, if you're cooking." Shego replied with a grin. He laughed. Didn't stare, didn't scowl, just laughed. "I think you did hit your head." She commented. He just continued to laugh. Kim glanced at Shego again, and the raven haired woman just rolled her eyes.

"How about you Ron?" He asked. "Pancakes?"

"Yeah, but I'll make them. I've seen you cook." Ron replied, grinning. "Sick and Wrong, do not begin to describe it Kim."

"How bad can it be?" Kim asked.

"I've managed to burn water." Adam replied, wincing. Kim stared in disbelief.

"He's serious. I stood there, and watched him do it." Ron commented. She blinked.

"Well if you're cooking, we'll eat as well." Kim replied. Shego nodded.

"If your pancakes are like that dinner, I'm game." She grinned. Adam shrugged, and wandered away. Kim shook her head, and turned back to the dashboard. Wade appeared on the screen infront of her, startling her.

"Oh, hey Wade, what's the sitch?" She asked.

"Some information on that woman, Andrea. She's not a public school student, but there's no tutors, alive or dead that seem to have had anything to do with her." Wade sighed. "I did a records search, for her drivers license, and came up with this one." A driver's license appeared on the screen. The woman was identified, as Andrea Anari, age seventeen, from upstate New York.

"Interesting, got an address?" Kim asked, since the one on the license was blanked.

"No, the one on the license is an old one. She had it invalidated just the other day. As if she's leaving, and not coming back. There's no one living at the address either, military thermal sats confirmed it." Wade sighed. "I don't know where she is, or what she's planning. Be careful, she could attack at anytime."

"We'll be on guard Wade." Kim replied.

"Warn Adam as well. I don't like him, but I don't want to see him hurt." He commented quietly.

"Alright, thanks Wade." Kim smiled as the screen flicked off. "I just hope we can stop her, whoever she is."

"Me too Kimmie. Me too." Shego replied quietly.

---

"They'll never stop you now!" Drakken laughed. Dementor nodded in agreement.

"Yes, with our armor enhancing your speed and strength, and Monkey Fist to distract stoppable, you'll have full freedom to kill Kim Possible, and Shego." Dementor added, his accent almost nonexistant.

"What about this other man, this so called Mr. Marcae? What if he interferes?" She asked. Her outfit did not appear much changed from what it was, but now a fine mesh of wire wrapped her arms and legs, enchaning the responce time, and powers of her muscles. How it worked, she wasn't sure, even after the explanation, but it did, so she wasn't really concerned.

"Then you have a distinct advantage over him. Any blow with a woman behind it, has it's effects amplified several times. Land a few key shots, and he will be out of the action, while you deal with the other two. Do not kill him." Darkwolf commented from the door way.

"Why not? As long as I'm there?" She asked, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Because then they will kill you, and not all the technology on earth can save your life then. When the other three are dead, then you may kill him." Darkwolf replied soothingly. Andrea smiled, very dangerously. To the point that even Darkwolf cringed.

---

It has been said there are more things in heaven and on earth, than are dreamt of by mortal men. At the moment? We seemed to be fighting them all at once. Kim, and Shego were to the south of Ron and I, battling the drug runners we'd encountered, while Ron and I hit the guards around the convoy. We'd only suspected that they were running drugs, and only when we'd been alerted by Wade. The hit on the site was from government, since we were closest, we didn't even need a ride. We'd come in using the armor, until we closed within a few hundred yards. The armor was gone, except for the chest areas, since we didn't need it else where. Gunfire from the south didn't seem to catch the attention of the guards, so one of us had to.

"Let me, I'm the sidekick, distraction is my job." Ron grinned at me.

"Not quite Ronnie old boy. Since your name is in the team and mine isn't I'm the side kick. Besides, Kim'd kill me if I let something happen to you." I told him, grinning back. I slid around to his left. "Be ready to move, you're only going to get on chance to stop that convoy." IT consisted of seven semi's a big haul. Wade had confirmed they were loaded, though he hadn't said with what. The armor's thermal scanners hadn't given any clues. I slipped to the edge of the thicket of brush, and then leapt out. Guns came up, and so did my right arm. Ron charged through them, armor still only partially active, but scram jets going full burst as he crashed into them. They clicked off as he smashed them to the ground, and attacked them. Hammer-like punches crashed down on them, knocking heads against the ground, and breaking arms, as they reached for pistols. Ron came to his feet, panting and glaring at me.

"Why didn't you help?" He asked.

"Not the part of the side kick to jump into the fray when the hero has it under control." I replied, with a slight smile. He looked ready to kill me when the lead truck roared to life. Growling he turned, and fired a shot from the sonic cannon, blowing the front right tire out. Six rapid fire shots followed, blowing out tires on the others as well. He spun around, and for a few seconds, I thought he was going to shoot me. A discharge smashed over my shoulder, and snapped a tree limb, which fell, and knocked out a guy coming up behind us.

---

Kim and Shego slipped through the brush close the encampment of drinking armed drug runners, and the comparitively small number of women with them. Kim and Shego were both willing to bet exactly what was going to occur. Neither felt the urge to wait, and so they charged into the clearing. As they came to their feet, Shego unleashed a blast of her powers, melting the barrels of the guns, so they didn't have to worry about them. Kim wondered idly if Shego'd always had that much control over her powers, and had been just toying with her before. A knife flashing for her face disrupted her line of thought, as she snapped her arms around to hit the man's forearm, and then smash her foot into his chest. He stumbled back, and she whipped around, kicking him in the face. He slammed into the ground.

Shego was having worse problems. Those unarmed were after Kim, while the knife wielders attacked her. Blades flashed, slicing through her jump suit, and her skin with equal ease, leaving her with yet more scars. Some along her arms this time. That really irritated her. She'd always liked her arms, and strived to keep them unscarred. It didn't occur to her that the Lotus Blades power could heal them without scars, and she charged in. Hands and arms flaming she lashed out, with kicks, punches, and energy blasts. As it had when she fought Kim, anger replaced the energy she would have used. The flames burnt through blades and clothes with equal disdain, burning skin and flesh as she landed blows, and crashed them into each other. In just a few moments, she'd taken them all out. She noted with curiousity that her powers had sealed over the wounds, though imperfectly along her stomach. Her arms were still bloody, but she ignored it. She turned to see where Kim was.

After the knife wielder, she faced a rapid flood of street fighters. Not good unless one knew exactly what one was doing. Fortunately, Kim did. Punches lashed out at her, but she blocked them one after another, retaliating with kicks, throws, and punches. A lashing punch caught her across the jaw and she spun, bringing her left foot around, and crashing it into the man's face. He ducked, and came up with his right knee, catching her in the stomach. She hit the ground, but didn't stop moving. A foot whipped around, and caught his legs, bringing him to the ground. She rolled over and extended her leg, crashing into his pelvis. He sprang up, and so did she, a punch cocked back, and thrown as she stopped moving. It collided with his face, breaking his nose, and sending him back to the ground. He thumped, and stayed down. Kim rolled to her feet, and kicked out at a charging woman, catching her in the ribs, flipping her to the ground. She crashed across the man, and Kim stood, brushing off her hands. Shego sighed, and then her eyes widened. Kim kicked out twice behind her, in rapid succession, once hitting the man in the gut, once in the face. A step, spin, kick combo dropped the man to the ground. He fell with a thud, and started to rise. A follow-up kick smashed him in the forehead, and put him down for good.

"Kim? You've gotten more vicious lately.Why?" Shego asked, crossing the intervening space.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, rubbing her stomach, where he'd smashed her. Shego grinned.

"I could kiss that and make it feel better if you want?" Shego grinned. "I mean, this, and the fighting with the Seniors, before we left." She shrugged. "You're crankier than usual."

"I don't know about the Seniors, guess I was still angry over Ron getting hurt. As for this, I'm angry over losing to that woman. It made me mad." Kim shrugged, then smiled. "Maybe you should kiss it an make it feel better."

"How about I make it feel worse." Duff offered, stepping out of the shadows.

"And I'll make you not feel a thing, dahling." Andrea appeared from behind a tree. "I guarantee it."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Jez: 1) I don't see Wade being that nasty, even to Adam. But I see your point. 2) I only write OC's from first person perspective. I don't want to step directly inside the heads of other characters. 3) It's part of Darkwolf's animosity towards Adam. The idea behind their relationship, is they're both trying to destroy the other. And making him watch Kim and Shego die, is an effective method of doing that. 4) It's a villian thing. 5) Not what I meant she was thinking. Since they were all getting drunk, she didn't want to wait aroud for the orgy to start. 6) Shego blasted the guns when they rose. As for fighting, they had the two out numbered, ten to one, and as far as they could see, they were unarmed, while some of them had knives. They figured sheer numbers would do it. Not to mention the fact that they were drunk, which tends to impair reasonable judgement.

Late Night Bonding is also active again. I slapped chapter eight up last night. There's only one more to go, but it is part one of three.

---

"This isn't good." I commented to Ron. We were surrounded by Monkey Ninja's, and one Monkey Master. Ron snorted.

"Dude, I think we went past not good, about ten monkey's ago." Ron replied. Thirty of the short, dangerous primates formed a loose circle around us. In the air, a dozen of Dementor's henchmen waited, incase we tried to fly away. A yell from the south, alerted us, that Kim and Shego were in trouble. "Can you hear us Genny?" Ron asked into his mic.

"Loud and clear boys, what's the trouble?" Genny responded.

"Kim and Shego need help, and we're pinned down, can you get to them?" He asked. Genny snorted.

"Got it, what about you?" She asked.

"Save them, they'll save us." I told her. "Ready Ronnie?" I asked.

"Always." We charged. Monkeyfist ordered the Ninja's after me, and went after Ron. I found myself rather heavily out numbered, and so I fell back on my own style of martial arts. I ran like hell itself was after me, leading the Monkey Ninja's on a merry chase through the trees, heading north.

---

Ron danced back from a series of blows, and countered with an over head, open hand chop, aimed for the monkey master's right shoulder, intent on paralysing it. It didn't work as planned, and managed to hit the other man in the head. Ron yelped in pain, and slammed a foot down on his opponent's instead, before dancing back away. Monkey Fist growled, and lashed out with a rapid combination of kicks, chops, and attacks with a stick he'd picked up from the ground. Ron blocked and countered everything he could, then the stick got through, and opened a gash on his right arm. The Lotus Blade flickered to life, despite Ron's attempts to stop it, and he was suffused with it's unmistakeable glow. Monkey Fist's eyes widened.

"Fool, you have the Lotus Blade? I'll kill you and take it." Monkey Fist growled, and lashed out again. Ron caught the blow, bent his hand back, and crashed a foot into his opponent's chest, dropping him to the ground for a moment. Monkey Fist rolled to his feet, and lashed out at Ron, but the blond wasn't there any more. A moment later, Monkey Fist found him. Ron leapt on his back, wrapping his legs around the others stomach, and squeezing as he wrapped the other arm around the Monkey Master's neck, choking off his air, until the other man passed out. Ron danced clear as the other fell to the ground, and then turned on the waiting guards. Armor sheathed his form, and he plunged into the air, jets screaming as he smashed into the nearest guard head first, knocking him into another. The anti-gravity belts cut out, and they smashed into the ground. Ron rolled in air, and rocketed between the next pair, the engine wash sending them whirling apart. The last pulled a pistol and fired, but the round bounced off the armor, and Ron smashed a fist into the henchman's face, knocking him out cold in mid-air. Then he turned south.

---

Kim danced clear of Andrea's attack, the lightning fast manuever's at the very edges of her abilities. A blocked kick, a split second delay, she felt a punch connect with her ribs, between her breasts, and knock her back. An over hand chop was blocked when Shego nailed the woman with her powers, sending her rolling and cursing away. Kim rolled to her feet the other way, and came to stand beside Shego. Andrea charged, and spun around to kick them both, but Kim blocked it, and Shego countered with a kick to the small of the back. Kim twisted her foot the opposite direction as she fell, and then let go as the other woman tried to pull her down. Andrea rolled to her feet, and charged low, changing to a leg sweep at the last second. Killigan, who had been holding back for some reason, charged behind them, at the same moment. Shego leapt the leg sweep, but Kim who had kicked at Duff was caught. As she went down, she got caught in Shego's legs, and they both went down, screaming in pain, and alarm. Shego's powers flared, firing at the two opponents, forcing them back a bit. She managed to pull clear, and get up, as did Kim, but her ankle was twisted, and she shifted positions to releave it. Andrea grinned nastily.

"Aww, another little boo boo, don't worry, you'll be dead soon." She attacked, lashing out at Kim's good leg, attempting to bring her down. A blast of Shego's powers slowed her enough for Kim to react, and bash a hand into Andrea's face, and bring her down. Shego snapped a kick out into Killigan's face, and then drove her other knee into his gut. Kim pounced on Andrea, and attacked her on the ground, where her leg was not such a disadvantage. Andrea got away and to her feet, backing off with Killigan, just as Genny came in, Ride of the Valkyries blaring. From the bottom hung two heavy miniguns, and she aimed them for the two villians. Fifty caliber round reports made the two villians hit the deck, and roll away, as the rounds tore into the ground where they were. They came up, and Killigan dropped a golf ball, cracking it with his club before it hit the ground, and knocking it into Genny. The armor absorbed the impact, and she dropped low, charging him, the cannon's retracting as she swept low, and crashed into him.

Andrea took advantage of the lull in the fighting, to attack Shego, opening with an overhand chop, and then twisting into a snap kick. Shego blocked the chop, but missed the kick, fell, rolled, and came to her feet with a two handed smash, catching the other in her muscled stomach. Andrea gasped, and slammed a foot down, onto Shego's, but the move put her off balance, and when Kim lunged at her, all three went down, in a screaming, swearing heap. Blows flashed back and forth, some landing on target, some missing, some hitting others. After a few minutes they managed to fight free of each other, all three coming away with ripening bruises. Genny was firing rapidly at Killigan, chasing him with the huge miniguns. Then Ron appeared. The jets were screaming as they burned, as high as they would go, nearly breaking the sound barrier, as he aimed for Andrea. Right arm drawn back, he crashed into her the fist crashing into her chest, with nearly enough force to kill her, by collapsing her chest, he lifted her off her feet, taking them both into the air. She tried to attack him, but she was breathless and couldn't do it. Then he rolled over in the air, and they swept down towards the ground, and then across it. Then, as suddenly as he'd appeared, he stopped dead. Andrea continued onwards, bouncing along the ground, and rolling to rest. Duff growled, and ducked ahead, rolling through the fire, and came to her side. He laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Drakken, Dementor, pull us out, plan failed." There was a blue-white flash of light and they vanished. To the north, Monkey Fist, and the henchmen vanished as well. Further north still, the monkey ninja's after Adam popped out. He slid to a stop, and turned around. The jets flared, as he launched back towards the three of them.

---

"Didn't I tell you?" Adam grinned at Ron, as Genny landed them beside Behemoth. "I told you they'd need help." He laughed.

"Shut up." Shego told him. He saluted mockingly, and his mouth disappeared from his face. He turned, and walked into Behemoth. Shego sighed. "I hate when he's cheerful." She muttered. The Lotus blade had healed her cuts, those along her arms without scars, though most of the others had left scars. The bruises were fading already, but couldn't be completely removed. Kim's ankle was better, but the blade couldn't deal with the swelling either. Genny seemed to be surpressing laughter, though Shego couldn't imagine why, since it wasn't funny in the least.

"Don't be so hard on him. It could be worse, he could still be a arrogant, bossy jerk." Kim smiled. Shego grinned back.

"I suppose that's your department." She asked. Kim laughed.

"Glad you agree. I'd still like to know what prompted the change. Any idea's Genny?" Kim asked the hologram.

"He got some Kimmie-pie, so he's happy now. There's not a lot that could change him back now." Genny grinned, and then laughed outright as Kim blushed.

"I'm going to kill him." She commented, when she regained control.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Jez: 1) Needed motivation for her to get truly angry, and she was trying not to kill them. If the knives were sheathed, she would have had to blast awfully close to them to get the blades, and I don't think Kim would have been very impressed.

2) It was not so much location, as other things. It simply can't take care of the swelling it's got to go down on it's own. As for the scars, there was simply too much old scar tissue on her stomach for the blade to stop the scars from appearing.

3) Since it's hiding it's presence from other people the best way, is to make itself simply not something consciously noticed. It's altering perception of itself, so it's even affecting Adam.

4) Kim and Shego weren't wearing the armor. And it takes a second or two of still motion to deploy, and MF wasn't going to give him that.

5) It is, after all, what's speed and strength, without some sort of durability enhancement.

6) Non-lethal? Not really. Remember, she works with Adam, and he doesn't usually deal with anything less than deadly.

7) That's not how that was supposed to come off. Genny was teasing Kim. I'd like to find and seriously injure the person that originated the term 'putting out'. Were that all that mattered, he wouldn't have begun to teach her magic, or told her about the energy field. He'd have kept both a secret, and not have asked in the lake. The personality change was... silly, but it's quirk in his personality. He really doesn't like to lose and, he was seeing it as a loss. He really doesn't like to lose. As for Ron, that was my fault. I hit the wrong key, since my mind was ahead a few chapters. My brain sort of filled in the blanks accordingly.

8) Boring garbage like that does usually come off like that when I try and write it.

9) I'll consider that.

What about the next chapter of Moods 2? I'm not that much of a review lover, that I want to delay you from chapter seven.

---

"Yes David, I know we should have been there yesterday. We got delayed." I commented to the hologram floating in the middle of the room.

"Don't tell me, Fox is the one you have to apologize to." He grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll convince her that she should forgive me. I can be very convincing." I grinned. Xanatos leveled a stare at him.

"That's my wife you're talking about." He grunted.

"Not my fault if you can't do your job." I laughed back. Xanato laughed.

"Spying on me again?" Xanatos asked with a grin.

"No, he hasn't, he's just pulling your chain." Shego commented, stepping out of the connection to the third car, hair still dripping through the towel wrapped around it. She had a light blue t-shirt, and blue jeans on, as well as an irritated expression. "Adam, what happened to the hot water?" She asked.

"I don't know, I'll go check." I climbed to my feet, and headed away to check on that. I was willing to bet it was just an excuse, but who am I to argue. Shego rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, he tends to do that." She apologized. "Don't worry, we'll be there tonight, I guarantee it, I'm not letting anything stop me." She grinned nastily.

---

"So, tell me what happened?" Darkwolf asked, steepling his fingers. "There's got to be a reason that you lost. I sent three of you in."

"Well, Stoppable had the Lotus Blade, so I couldn't hurt him. And he's more confident that he used to be. I don't know what happened to him." Monkey Fist complained.

"And I got attacked by tha' ugly flying tin can." Duff commented. "Me golf balls did naught against it."

"And I got the shit kicked out of me. They hit me together, and I couldn't split off just one long enough to put either down. Then that little rat bastard smashed into me and nearly killed me." Andrea replied, from underneath a mass of bandages. "I make no excuses, they laid me flat on my ass. But now I know what to do. Catch them away from each other. Shego and Stoppable together, or Possible and Stoppable. Even Shego and Marcae." She shrugged, very carefully.

"But not Possible and Marcae?" Darkwolf asked.

"No, he's an unknown, and I don't know how to fight him just yet. Until I can learn, I don't want to take the chance of being hurt. I don't care how much my attacks are magnified. If Possible is around, I'll have to focus hard on her, and I can't do that if I'm worrying about him." Andrea replied. "Shego's good, but she's far more agressive in her attacks, and they can be turned against her. I'd be able to keep an eye on him, while attacking her. As for Stoppable, Monkey Fist would be with me, if I went after him and either of the women." She shrugged again, just as carefully. "But not until I recover." She muttered, pain penetrating her voice.

---

"What is it with you and these massive things? Compensating for something are we?" Xanatos asked.

"Says the man with the biggest building in the city." Adam grinned in return. "Kinda puts my RV in perspective, doesn't it."

"Hey, you know me, I say if you've got it, flaunt it." Xanatos grinned, as he shook hands with Adam. Ron yelped as he tripped on the curb, since he wasn't watching where he was going. Shego laughed, and Kim helped him to his feet. Xanatos shook Ron's hand, and kissed the back of Kim, and Shego's. "Please, if you'll all follow me." He turned and walked forwards, but Adam stopped in the door way, and dropped to one knee. He muttered something and then rose, following. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Mage's creed. Never enter another's place of power, without speaking friend." He shrugged. "You don't need to worry about it. I'm the most powerful of the group, so I speak for us all." He shrugged again. "Just being polite."

"Polite to who?" Xanatos asked, as they crossed the floor.

"Puk, your wife, and son." Adam replied. "The three magician's that live here." He finished, for the benefit of the other three.

"Ah. How long do you think you'll need to get ready? Dinner is about an hour after sunset." Xanatos asked as they entered the elevator.

"Well, it's four now, so they should have just enough time." Ron grinned. Shego slapped him in the back of the head. He laughed, and rubbed at it.

"Very funny Ron." Kim commented. She turned back to Xanatos. "About an hour." She replied. She glance at Adam, who was making faces. "What?"

"Nothing."

---

High above the city, three beings floated over head. Coldstone, and Coldfire watched the city quietly, smiling at the ground below them, and at the castle, as they waited for dark. With Coldsteel destroyed, they were about to return to the clan. The third being, sat above them yet, invisible to their eyes and senses. Tendrils of smoke wrapped his form, doubtless from the blue-grey fire surrounding his body. A half-human, half-gargoyle, half something else hybrid, the creature's face was obscured by massive horns. Two powerful arms, and long, graceful wings wrapped it's body. Long, hooved legs completed it, making it look similar to a minotaur. Beneath the horns, it smiled, as the two cybernetic gargoyles descended towards the castle, as the sun crossed the horizon. Goliath roared, as the stone skin shattered, and he rose to full height. Xanatos grinned, as he stepped off the wall, wings folding low around him.

"Good evening Xanatos." He greeted calmly.

"And you Goliath. A good sleep?" He asked. Goliath nodded. "Good. The guests I was telling you about arrived earlier. Something about an unavoidable delay. We're having dinner in about an hour, will you be ready?"

"Yes, of course. Tell me, have you told them about us?" Goliath asked, as they descended the stairs.

"Yes, but I don't think they believe just yet. It's going to take some convincing I think." Xanatos replied. They stepped onto the lower battlement, and the others gathered around them. The five original clan members, Angela, and Eva, her daughter. It had happened before she joined Goliath's clan, and the young gargoyle had come to live with them, since she was to restless on Avalon. Then came to rest beyond them, two of the three beings.

"Coldstone? My brother?" Goliath called, the entire clan turning, as he pushed through them. "And Coldfire?" He wrapped them both in a hug that would have crushed anyone else. The two laughed.

"Please brother, you'll scratch my finish." Coldstone laughed, returning the hug. Coldfire laughed as he backed off, a hand on one of each's shoulders. "It's good to see you again."

"So you destroyed Coldsteel then?" Hudson asked.

"Oh yes, melted him into a scrap heap." Coldfire replied, a smile playing across her lips. An odd effect, and Goliath noticed it.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Something, magical. We assisted a human, while he assisted us in destroying Coldsteel, and for our assistance, he rewarded us. Our bodies now have movement as normal, and and feeling, in those parts that are not flesh." She smiled blithely. Coldstone grinned sheepishly. Xanatos choked on his laughter. Elisa landed on the wall at that exact moment. The shift to human form took just a moment. She wrapped the trenchcoat around her shoulders.

"Man is it chilly up here." She commented. She'd been gifted with the ability to turn into a gargoyle, during a fated race, and Oberon had left it to her. She could only do so at night though, and had to remain human during the day. "Coldstone? Coldfire? Alive?" She asked, as she saw them.

"Yes, and finally free of our less than pleasant brother, I might add." Coldfire smiled.

"Since you are all here, I'm going to invite you to dine with our guests. Please, it would be my honor." Xanatos commented. The two cybernetic gargoyles shared a glance and nodded.

"Yes, that sounds excellent." Coldstone smiled.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Jez: 1) Yeah, she is, she's still learning the tricks, but she learns fast. 2) Xanatos was talking about Behemoth, and Adam was talking about Xanatos' building. 3) Part of my AU for the Gargoyles show. Eva is an OC, as is the big ugly.

The chapter you mean? Cool. I also figured out what originally inspired Behemoth. The Team Possible Van from Monkey's Amok. I so wanted to see more, so I made one, that was much bigger. I also remembered where Genesis originates. It was a smaller version of what it is, basically a flying motorcycle, for two passengers. Used once for a rescue mission, it had no AI, but instead a simple remote command interface.

---

"Rather heavily armored, aren't we?" Shego elbowed me. I had on both my formal armor, as well as part of the exo-armor. I snorted.

"Trust me, you're under dressed." I replied, smiling. Shego snorted, as we stepped out of the room provided. She was wearing a dark blue dress, strapless, and low in the back, topped with a silver necklace, mounted with the stylized diamond I'd given her. Hair braided, then braided into a longer one, gave her a look of calm elegance. I offered my arm, and she took it, as we walked along the corridor. We entered and sat, the first to arrive. Kim and Ron appeared next. He in a tuxedo, she in a dark red dress, high in the back almost to the neck, straps over the shoulder, displaying her assets well. Hair loose, except for the end, which she'd caught in a gold barrette, to keep it out of her dinner most likely.

Fox and Xanatos entered next, him wearing shoes this time, instead of the armor. She wore a flowing silver dress, that almost seemed to catch on the air itself, the light making it leave a glimmering trail in the air low both front and back, it was held by straps up, over her shoulders and around the back of her neck. Hair loose around her shoulders, with a wide silver necklace around her neck. She entered on his arm, and they moved to the head of the table. A moment later, the clan entered. Goliath in the lead, Elisa's arm in his. She was wearing a dress that was easy to tell wasn't made for her, but fit well none the less. A bit more conservative, the black dress wrapped her from shoulder to knee, moving almost as a second skin, as she stepped across the floor, arm in arm with the gallant gargoyle. Ron's jaw fell open, though whether it was seeing Goliath, or Elisa, I couldn't be sure. Brooklyn, and Eva entered next, followed by Angela, and Broadway. Lexington, Hudson, and Bronx wandered in a moment later. Goliath stared at me for a moment, and then smiled. A second later, Coldstone, and Coldfire entered, also arm in arm. Quiet chatter, mostly world events filled the table, as we ate, the other matters of conversation saved for afterwards. After the meal, we moved upstairs, to the grand hall of the castle. I recieved a gargoyle hug.

"Adam, it's good to see you live." Goliath grinned, and squeezed. Shego chuckled as she heard the armor's creak. I was fairly sure my ribs had shrunk when he let me go. I gasped for air. "I apologize for killing you, I thought you were out already." He commented sheepishly.

"No big deal." I replied, breathing deeply.

"Killing you?" Shego asked. I winced.

"Yeah, you know I'm not the me you knew, right?" She nodded. "I was saving a friend of his when I died. See, he blew up the building, with me inside. He didn't know I was inside though." I explained. Goliath shrugged.

"Not my fault he doesn't know when to run away." The gargoyle grinned. Shego smiled at him. "I see you're a bit nervous. I expected it. Most people are when they first meet us." He bowed, wings extended, and stood again. "We don't usually scare unless you're fighting against us." He smiled.

"I suppose, that after working with Drakken, I should be used to those that aren't the usual definition of normal." Shego shrugged.

---

"Kim? Are those gargoyles?" Ron asked, nodding at Hudson, and Lexington, as well as Bronx. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Yes Ron, they are." She replied.

"Are what?" Brooklyn asked. Ron turned around, and swallowed.

"Real." He replied quietly.

"I see. We scare you, don't we?" Eva asked, in a voice nearly as quiet as Ron's. Ron nodded, blushing. "Call me Eva." She extended her hand. He reached out and shook it, noting the surprisingly gentle grip. Kim shook it as well.

"I'm Kim, and this is Ron." She waved at him. The two nodded. "Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Brooklyn. Nice to meet you." He offered a hand, which both shook, a bit more confidently. Kim gripped harder than she had the other, and he gripped back. They got into a pulling contest, which he won, but not easily. Both rubbed at their hands as they let go. "I'm impressed. You're pretty strong." He laughed.

"Hey, hey, that one's mine." Ron grinned. Brooklyn laughed.

"Hey laddie, the show's starting." Hudson called.

"Excuse us." Brooklyn commented. Kim nodded, and they walked away. Ron watched Eva go, rather enthusiastically. Kim coughed politely.

"So, what do you think of my friends?" Xanatos asked. Fox was conversing with Shego, and Adam seemed to have picked a fight with the other woman. At least that's what the flying fists suggested.

"Remarkable." Kim replied. "I've never met anyone like them. I have to say, I didn't know quite what to expect. I don't think, now that I've met them, that I could have..." She cut off as Wade appeared in the middle of the floor. He stared around him.

"Guess I'm a little late." Wade asked, a bit sheepishly. "I got that info you wanted, there's a lot of it."

"Thanks Wade, but, turns out I don't really need it." Kim replied. "I'm sorry you went to all that effort."

"No big." He shrugged. "See you in the morning." He flickered out. Xanatos raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask, it'd take too long to explain." Kim responded, to the unasked question. Xanatos laughed. At the same instant, the doors opened, and it entered. "Oh no."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"What is that thing?" Kim asked.

"Trouble." Xanatos replied.

"The man is smarter than he looks." The deep voiced, flaming monster called. "See, my father, the wonderful Anton Sevarius..." Adam glanced at Goliath.

"You haven't killed him yet?" He asked incredelously.

"It's on my to do list." Goliath replied. Elisa snorted.

"Since when?" She asked.

"Now." Goliath replied, smiling. "What do you want?"

"The same thing everyone wants, to destroy you. After all this time, you still have to ask?" The creature laughed. Ron sighed.

"Dude, aren't you forgetting something?" The creature stared at him. "Tell us your name?"

"Oh, right. I am called Golsa. Since I'm the genetic off-spring of Goliath, and the detective Elisa Maza. Of course, my father made obvious improvements. And who really cares where he got the DNA." He smiled, and charged Lexington, simply because he was handy. Fire lashed along his hands as he grabbed for the agile gargoyle. Lexington leapt back, as Goliath and Broadway slammed into the creature. Fire flashed in defense, singeing them. Golsa tossed them into the air. Coldfire's arms flashed up, and blasted him with flames. He laughed, then stopped, as Coldstone's fist smashed into his jaw. He stumbled back , and lifted his arms, fire lashing out towards the cybernetic gargoyle. Goliath crashed into his brother, sending both tumbling to the ground. Shego fired a blast of her own powers, catching the other off-guard. He crashed into the wall, and came to his feet. The wounds sustained from the blows, and Shego's attack healed as they watched.

"Kim, mind the moron!" Shego yelled. After a second she nodded, drew back, and slammed her telekinesis against him, pinning him to the wall. The gargoyles took the opportunity to move and hit him all at once. At the last second, he flashed away, in the same blue grey light, that Andrea and the others had used to escape. Xanatos winced, as the gargoyles smashed into the wall, and it crumbled before them. Behind him, Owen sighed.

"I'll call the contractors in the morning." He commented, turning away. Fox laughed, and turned to Shego.

"That happens more often than you think. The walls, not the attack." She commented, grinning.

"Are you telling me, you know what happened to him?" Xanatos asked.

"Yes, he was pulled out by someone we know. I hate to say it, but I think our problems have just been compounded." Kim muttered.

---

"What the hell is that?" Darkwolf asked. Amy grinned.

"A creation of an old friend." She giggled. "A doctor I knew from college. A doctor Anton Sevarius."

"My father. A master of genetic science." The hulking behemoth replied.

"That can't create a stable clone, to save his life." Drakken commented.

"Says da soda man." Dementor jibbed.

"Not my fault, I was working with inferior equipment." Drakken replied defensively. Dementor entered the room.

"Yeah, upstairs." He muttered under his breath.

"It seems, we have a mutual failing. We both pick inopportune times to attack. Maybe we should work together, to deal with our mutual pest problem." Andrea commented. He smiled. "But when I return. I have pressing business elsewhere." He nodded.

"Shall we send you home?" Dementor asked. Golsa nodded. "Give me the co-ordinates." He vanished, as Darkwolf followed Andrea out.

"What business is this?" He snapped. "You work for me. You don't get..." She slammed him into the wall, a hand around his throat. She squeezed.

"I get off any time I want. If you take offense, I really, really don't give a shit. I'm leaving. I'll return, when I'm finished, and not a day before." She let go, and dropped him to the ground. She turned, and walked away. Duff whistled.

"Wha' a woman." He commented. Watching her walk away.

---

The rooms Xanatos lent us were luxurious, more so than anything I'd ever slept in, including the few palaces various I's had stayed in. I mentioned that to Shego. She snorted.

"There's no need to rub it in." She commented. I blinked. I wasn't? Was I?

"I wasn't trying to. I'm sorry if I did." She sighed.

"I know, it's just..." She trailed off. "I'm not sure how to put this, but you're..."

"An asshole?" I supplied. She smiled, but shook her head.

"Being you." She laughed harshly. "I don't think you know you're doing it, but you're doling out tidbits about yourself, and revealing things a bit at a time. It is extremely irritating."

"Alright, we're leaving for France in the morning, I'll dump everything into your minds then. We'll get all this cleared up." I replied. "You three will know everything about me." I did my best not to show my irritation, but I don't know if it worked. I never do when talking to Shego. I sighed. "Good night."

"Good night."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Jonakhensu: That's because I haven't finished it yet. It's rather more complex than these, and it's moving rather slowly. As for the mind dump, it's not that big of a deal. Sort of like reading a book, and remembering it all. Except his mind is more like a horror story.

Jez: 1)Good point, I knew I forgot something. I'll fix it shortly. 2) Just one way, else he'd never have any secrets. I know what you mean though. I'd considered it, but it didn't fit the story quite right.

In response to your reviews to the other story arc:

The first one was intended that way, it just sort of flowed out. The second was from partial personal experience. I was never sure if I made the right choice. The third one, was considerably harder to write, and I almost broke down into tears twice while writing it.

---

Two month time lapse, since the end of chapter Seventeen

---

"I don't think that's..." Kim called, as Ron turned through a door. "a men's room." There was a scream that issued from the room, and Ron bolted out, still looking.

"The other door." Shego called. He spun around and vanished through another door. Shego and Kim laughed. Adam stepped out of the shipping office, swearing in french.

"SOB, he tried to charge me for it. I should have laid his ass out on the ground." He snarled as she stepped beside Shego, shuffling a sheaf of papers in his hands.

"You irritate too easily." Shego commented. Kim nodded. "What happened to that calm, happy you we knew in New York."

"He didn't make it through customs." Came the response, a bit closer to cheerful, and farther from irritated. "Sorry, shouldn't snap."

"When exactly were you going to mention, exactly how meaningless those titles you offered to bestow on us were?" Kim asked, he winced, and an anime style sweat drop was drawn in mentally by the two girls. He laughed nervously, and then Ron appeared from the restroom. "Never mind, I'd rather not know." Though they all had his memories, apparently only the girls had gone through them. Ron didn't seem to care. Neither could access it the way he could, instantly, but he knew that was because they hadn't had them long. That would come.

"So, now that we're in Antwerp, how about sampling the local cuisine?" Ron asked. Kim gave him a glare.

"Is food all you think about?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, we could retire to the room." He grinned, and she blushed. He laughed. "I'm kidding, Rufus would be mad if... Rufus?" The rodent appeared from Shego's jacket pocket.

"Hey!" She yelled realizing he'd eaten the candy bar she always carried. She snatched at him, mostly playfully, as he leapt, and rolled, commando style, before scampering up to Ron's shoulder. She glared at him. "Yes, let's feed the bottomless pit, before he starts chewing on me." I grinned.

"I thought you liked to be chewed on. You did last time." She coughed. Kim and I both laughed. Ron raised an eyebrow. He'd been busy, and not watching us.

"Let's go eat, shall we?" She suggested, walking away. We didn't bother to hide how much fun we were having following her. The cafe was pleasantly crowded. Full, but not impolitely so. I took the opportunity to defend myself.

"The titles are not meaningless. They simply don't provide anything beyond an equal social footing." I commented. "I'm a blooded high lord of the house, meaning I'm directly in the blood line, thus, I do not have the modifying dul. Being dul Marcae means, you're considered part of the family, and are eligible to attend any gathering, normally restricted to house members. Being High Lord and Ladies, is simply meant to impress the other guests. House Marcae currently boasts sixty some odd people on the High rolls. The master list of High Ladies and Lords. The Lesser rolls boast a hundred and twenty, and almost three hundred on the Low rolls. Four Lords sit the council, along with the two highest ranking blood High Lords, and the highest ranking blood High Lady. Only one High Lady, as three of the sitting Lords are women. All other titles are invalid so long as one sits the council, above the High lords. The council leader is the fourth Lord, and he's a bigger ass than I am at times." I sighed. "Sorry, went off on a tangent again."

"No big, the food's here." Kim laughed, and began to eat. She'd ordered something I didn't recognize. Ron had gone for the one of everything approach, and Shego was eating Escargot. Me? I just ordered a steak.

---

"So, you're saying, that this, Lord Triaxx, is what? A god?" Kim asked. I laughed, and shook my head.

"No, he thinks he is though. His powers are the sort one normally finds on a higher being, but not quite as strong as a god's. He is, immortal in a different sense of the word. You can kill him, but he's going to rise again, like a Phoenix. He carries a sword, called Tsunami. It's partially sentient, and incredibly powerful in it's own right. In some realities, it's the most powerful weapon in existence. He wears a bracelet called the Dragon's Eye, able to amplify his own powers, several fold. He also wears an extremely powerful version of the rings we wear." I held up my hand, watching the light glint off the silver etched ring for a moment. A line, curving in a zig-zag pattern wrapped the entire ring, small raised dots in the inside curves. "When he pulls it off, he sort of, explodes with power. It's kind of pretty, in an 'Oh no, he's about to destroy reality' sort of way."

"How old is he exactly?" Shego wondered.

"Seven hundred thousand and change. He currently leads the council, as regent, until the new Mother is old enough." I replied.

"Mother?" Ron asked.

"Head of the council is either Mother, or Father, and the entire house refers to them as such. The next in line is a girl, thus, she is the new Mother." I shrugged. "The old one was killed in an attack, perpetrated by business rivals."

"Business rivals?" Kim queried.

"Yes, Marcae is a trading house. We're part of the Imperial hierarchy but we move goods, and sell stuff, like water, and gold. It's how we reached our current state of existence. My bosses in this world, are a high tech division of the house, because it's home dimension is rather medieval." I answered.

"Imperial hierarchy?" Shego inquired.

"Yes, the emperor and his family keep a leash on the houses, both merchant, and straight noble. He and Triaxx butt heads almost continually. Except when Triaxx isn't there." I snorted. "He insists we call him Big T."

"Sounds several times more arrogant than you." Kim grinned, elbowing me in the ribs. I laughed.

"He is." The cargo master approached.

"Mr. Xanatos said that you would drive off yourself, if you'll follow me, I'll get you past the captain."

---

Getting the bus out wasn't hard, and Kim, Ron, and Shego boarded shortly after. Driving towards the estate, brought an odd sense of peace. There was no reason to rush, an attack by, anyone, was not expected. I didn't have to worry about errant anything, short of a national disaster, we were free to drive through the country side, and enjoy the scenery. Of course, that wasn't going to happen.

"Kim, major trouble. Five separate sitches at once. Drakken's going after an armored military convoy. Lucre's out, and trying to topple the Russian government. The Seniors are hitting a bank in Sweden. Duff is after a super powered computerized golf club, and Darkwolf is attacking Rio de Janerio. Who wants what?" Wade asked.

"I'll take Drakken." Kim commented.

"I'll handle Lucre." Ron offered.

"I'll get Killigan." I offered. Shego shrugged.

"I'll deal with the Seniors. How about we meet up for Darkwolf?" She commented. Kim nodded.

"Three rides please." Kim commented. "How do you contact Wade when you get done?" She asked Ron and Shego. Normally they'd be with her.

"Already thought of that." Wade grinned. I said nothing. "A watch a piece. Simple coded signal. Hit the button and I'll send a ride."

"Then I'm taking Kim?" Genny asked. Wade nodded, as the watches appeared from the ceiling. "Good. Ready to go?"

"Just have to change." Kim grinned.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Jez: Sure, I can send you a preview of it. Any help on it would be appreciated. After the end of this story, I'm going to split them off for a couple of stories. At least one will be Kim and Shego, working on something, with one of Adam and Ron doing something else. Promises to be very entertaing, I'll say that.

---

Kim rolled as she slammed into the roof of the humvee, and hit the ground. It was the only way off the genesis, as the fifty caliber's chattered at the massed robots. The pad was shuddering as she swept low over head.

"Kim, I can't hold much longer, request to withdraw to height?" Genny asked.

"Go!" Kim yelled, diving behind a tire. There was a roar over head as Genny rocketed skywards. An MP, also hiding behind the rear tire grinned at Kim, checking his clip. He fired a few rounds under the vehicle, and the robots began to fire on it.

"What's the sitch?" She yelled over the gunfire and answering laser blasts.

"We were attacked by these robots. We were moving a military research project, and they just appeared in the middle of the road, the lead Humvee slammed into it, and exploded. No injuries, to the passengers or the robots." He snorted, and fired off a burst under the truck.

"What are you hauling?" She called.

"Classified." He replied, shaking his head.

"Someone found out about it." She replied, glaring. He sighed.

"Experimental plasma weapon system." He called, and fired under the Humvee. "Designed to destroy sattelites in orbit." He finished.

"Genny?" Kim called.

"Yes?" Came the response, a bit warily.

"You have any missiles?"

"Four. Two sparrow air to air, and two hellfire anti-tank." Came the response. "Not suited to this type of mission."

"Can you provide long range cover fire?" Kim asked.

"With the miniguns, yes." Genny sighed. "Where and when?"

"Where's the weapon, in which vehicle?" She asked the MP.

"Second armored truck." He pointed. The door to the back of the vehicle was open, and there was movement.

"Drakken. Is it functional?" He nodded.

"But there's no power supply." He replied.

"Genny disrupt them to the right." Her jetpack slammed open, and she burst into the air, as Genny swept low, guns raking the robots, as Kim hit the armored truck, shedding helmet and pack, and leaping inside. She slid to a stop just short of the weapon. Where was Drakken? The question was answered as she felt a gun press against her back, and his left arm wrapped around her throat.

"Greeting's Kim Possible. I rather expected, that you'd come. My new boss suggested I try this. Not supervillian worthy, if you ask me, but as long as you die, I'm quite happy." Drakken sounded terribly chipper. The gun pressing against her back pushed her forwards and kept her legs out of reach of him, her arms as well. Her telekinetic abilities were useless, since she couldn't see him, or use her hands to direct her powers against him. Stopping time was useless, since she couldn't pry his arm away. That's when Genny acted. A missile, set to concussive strike, meaning it didn't detonate, slammed into the ground outside the armored vehicle. The vehicle rocked and threw them to the ground. Kim kicked out, nailing Drakken in the chin. He rolled to the side, and she flipped to her feet. He brought the gun up, and fired. The round clipped her right arm, and she stomped on his wrist, making the gun fall to the floor. He grabbed her ankle, but she shifted her weight, and brought her other leg around, catching him across the face, and putting him down for the count.

"Genny, a little help?" Kim called, pain in her voice.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"I've been shot. I need to know if you can power this cannon." She waved at the weapon with her hand.

"One moment." A parachute fluttered down before her and she snatched it. A small first aid kit was suspended inside. Kim shook her head, as Genny appeared. She bandaged the wound, while the Avatar looked over the cannon. "I can power it, but only for a few shots. make them count." She grinned, and vanished. A cable dropped through the door. She grabbed the cable, and slammed it into the only port it would fit. The cannon hummed and there was a wrench, as Genny ripped the upper armor off the vehicle.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"It was only twenty five hundred tensile pounds. I can lift twice that, if need be. Ready?" She asked. Kim nodded. The computer targetted the nearest robot, and fired. The cannon recoiled with enough force to rock the entire vehicle, but it also annihilated a half a dozen of the robots. The weapon aimed to the right, into the second cluster, but they fired on it first. There was an explosion.

---

Shego dropped into the middle of the room, eyes flashing around the room. Her hands flashed to life, and she lashed out at the younger senior. He ducked, and came back with an uppercut, rolling off her chin, and kocking her on her ass. She kicked out, catching him in the chin, and then wrapped her legs around his neck, twisting, and bringing him down. She lashed out again, catching him in the chest, and rolling him, as she swung up to her feet. A fist flashed by her face, but she jammed her elbow into his solar plexus, grabbed his arm, and flipped him into the air. He rolled as he landed and came up, flashing a kick into her face. She grunted as he connected, and sent her sprawling to the ground.

"Well, well, well. It seems the teacher has surpassed the student." Junior gloated. Shego sighed, and her powers flashed along the ground, knocking him on his ass. She rolled to her feet, and lit her hands again.

"You've still got a lot to learn tiny." She snarled, and fired over his head.

"You missed!" He laughed.

"Did I?" The ceiling collapsed on his head, pinning him under the rubble. She kicked him in the face to put him down, then headed deeper into the bank, towards the open vault door.

"Ahhh... Miss Shego. A pleasure to see you again. I take it you didn't show my son quite all your tricks?" The older senior smiled. "I suppose I must now fight you, in order to escape with my money?" Shego sighed.

"If we must. Unless you'd object to a game of cards?" She offered. He laughed. "Ah well." Green plasma, and red fire mixed in the air, and lashed out a the floor beneath his feet. He flipped into the air, clear the fire and then leapt spinning for her. The cane caught her across the face, and she caught him in the chest with a responding round house kick. He rolled and came to his feet, while she rubbed a welt on her cheek. Her powers lashed out at him, making him duck low. Her right arm flashed up, and fire danced around the air, as she planted her feet. The fire triggered the sprinkler system, wetting the floor, and making it slick, except where she stood. He saw what happened and snorted.

"Not a very lady like tactic." He pointed out. Shego grinned.

"I'm not exactly a lady." She flashed both arms around in an arc, powers flashing and shearing through the walls towards him. He laughed and flipped to the only dry spot in the room. The ceiling. Exactly how he had a hold of it wasn't entirely clear, it was hard to see through the water from the sprinklers. But she'd achieved her effect. The vault was now sealed, something it did in case of emergency, to protect the money. It was now a total vaccuum, so fire couldn't burn inside. A kick caught her in the face, and she blasted back at him. One smashed into her right shoulder, and she lanced up at him there. Again a missle. She fired straight over head, in a single blast that sliced a clean hole in the ceiling. A kick landed on her chest, sending her to the ground, negating her dry ground advantage. She rolled, but didn't try to come to her feet. The tile floors were too slick for that. She moved towards the outer door on hands and knees, moving slowly, and cautiously. Her hair and clothes were plastered to her form, and she was miserable. Then the older senior dropped in front of her, and laughed. She crashed into him head long, ignoring the fact that she had no traction, she crashed out the front doors, using him as a battering ram, and they tumbled into the middle of the police cars. The officer's jumped, and Shego found herself at the bottom of a dog pile. As she waited for them to separate the upper officers, from the lower ones, and her spleen, she lay there, and tapped her fingers on the ground.

---

Ron slipped through the streets of Moscow, eyes searching the roadways, and the walls for any signs of ambush. The snow drifts made it entirely possible that he could be ambushed from there. He wondered, in the back of his mind, how they managed to have snow, in the middle of spring. Then again, they were pretty far north, so that might be a common occurance. He decided it wasn't worth the effort to care. The rifle round bounced off the ground beside him, and he rolled behind a snow drift. More rifle fire followed him, and he swore. Having Adam's memories had exponentially expanded his vocabulary, and he was using everyone of them, including the ones in Klingon. Wait a minute! He had powers. He had the Lotus Blade, Adam had taught him magic, and he had Adam's memories. Why was he running? He peered over the snow drift, and got his answer Fifty well armed men were waiting for him. That was why he was running. One of the memories in his mind made itself known to him. Ground lightning, eh? He grinned, and attacked. The bolts flicked through the snow, and blasted most of the group the the ground, though a few jumped. The Lotus Blade hummed, as it healed the few nicks he recieved as he ran from the rest of them. He huffed as he slid into a sewer grate, and caught his breath, as they ran past over head. He looked around, the powerful flash light illuminating several things he decided he'd rather not see, and something he was glad he didn't miss.

"Hello, I'm Ron Stoppable, can I help you. With you know, anything?" He asked, the tall, dark haired Russian woman. She turned around, holding a gun.

"Yes, you can die." She fired. The round pinged off the Lotus Blade, and he shook his head.

"Why are the good looking one's always homicidal?" He asked, and kicked the gun out of her hand, then whipped around, and caught her across the chin, dropping her to the ground. She started to fall into the sludge, but he grabbed the back of her shirt, and drug her back up. "Uh oh." He commented as he heard boots above, and the manhole cover started to move. He turned to run, and got twenty feet before he heard it.

"Hey, check this chick out. Out cold. And smokin' forget the kid, this is a prize." As he turned back to save her from being raped, he mentally cursed his morals, and then smashed into the leader with his fist. The man stumbled back from where he had been bending over to lift her up. Ron crashed forwards and smashed him with both fists in the stomach. An over hand chop caught him across the back of the neck, and he dropped to his knees. He inhaled, and dropped under the surface of the sludge, glad now that he'd left Rufus in Behemoth. He moved up stream and popped up again. A kick to the face of the next guard sent him tumbling into the sludge, and Ron was forced to pick him out of the muck, to save his life. One of the men was handing the girl up as Ron came back, and she disappeared, as he knocked the man to the ground. Lightning flashed, and blew the manhole cover away, as Ron lifted himself rapidly up the ladder. He saw the last man, carrying the woman over his shoulder turning a corner and raced after them. Knowing it would hurt her as well, but not as much as what the man was planning, Ron lashed out at them with lightning, trying to stop them, but the electrical energy wasn't moving as straight as he wished. Something else flickered into his mind.

"SOMNUS!" He bellowed. Energy flared around him, and a massive pulse wave flickered across the city, putting everything in it, including Ron, and the fleeing man to sleep. Ron smiled, as he toppled to the ground.

---

"Hell, am I the only one that made it here?" Adam asked, as he found himself face to face with Darkwolf.

"Yes, as I intended for you to be." The man smiled. "See, your friends, have been lured into traps, each designed to stop them from interfering. See, I intend this to be our final meeting, one way or another. I'm going to kill you."

"Right, you haven't been able to before, why should now be any different." Adam asked, shedding excess equipment, and armor until he was carrying nothing not essential. Black fire surrounded him and wrapped him in his default clothing, the black shirt and jeans. Darkwolf snorted.

"Ready?" He asked mockingly, and attacked. The fight was short, and brutal. Darkwolf flickered into motion, slashing across Adam's throat with a knife, garnered from somewhere about his person. The attacked scored across the throat, but not deep enough to be dangerous. Adam kicked back at him catching him in the groin, folding his knee, and driving it into Darkwolf's nose, then snapping it straight again, catching him in the throat. As he whirled around to smash his opponent's face into the back of his head, the other drove a knife in his ribs, puncturing a lung. The two blows cut short of their intended ends, but they stopped the fight for a few moments. Adam pulled the knife, and tossed it away, still coughing up blood, as Darkwolf's shape changing powers reformed his face. Adam grunted at him, and crashed head first into his stomach. They tumbled over the edge of the platform, as it floated in the air over the city. Punches flew back and forth as they fell through the air, before landing on a roof, and Darkwolf kicked him in the face. He rolled back and came to his feet. A knee crashed into his back, as Darkwolf moved behind him while he was recovering. He hit the ground on his knees, and lashed out with his powers. Darkwolf stumbled back wards, and dropped to his knees. Adam gained his feet, and drew back, about to kill him, when his own injuries caught up with him. The attack flashed down as he hit the ground.

"This isn't over you rat bastard. I'll never let you kill me." Adam snarled. Darkwolf grunted from where he lay.

"And you can't kill me. We're too evenly matched. I suppose it's fitting, considering our history." The man grinned. "If you'll excuse me." He vanished in that same blue white light. Adam sighed.

"That was pointless." He muttered, and felt everything come up on him. "Escape, velocity." Fire flashed, and he vanished from the roof.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Jez: 1) It's just the way I do it. I'm trying to make you see what I'm seeing, and describing the moves in that kind of detail, is the simplest way I know how to do it. 2) She's good at that. 3) Also makes it dangerous to try and blow open. 4) There were more than that I just described that one. I'll change that a bit. 5) She was already there, when he dropped down the manhole cover. 6) Sorry, it wasn't supposed to be that big, guess I got carried away. He also doesn't have the fine tuned control that Adam does. I fixed it as best I could I'll probably re-write that sometime. 7) No, there's more to that knife than it seems. I'll get to that a little later on.

I lost several chapters due to a computer malfunction. I was one short of the end of the story, and it lost them all. I had to revert to a back up. Which is alright, since some of them were pretty bad. Jez'll show up in a few chapters, I'll have to finish rewriting it then send it to you.

---

"My head." Kim complained, rubbing it with her hand. "What happened?" She asked, looking around.

"You got blown up. Sort of." The MP from earlier commented, chuckling lightly. "See when the cannon blew, you were thrown away."

"I feel like I was hit by a truck." She commented. He winced.

"You were, sort of. Actually, the truck was still, and you hit it." He grinned, sheepishly. She noted mentally how cute he was, and turned to the medic.

"Can I get up, or..." He nodded.

"Just take it easy, you might have a concussion, so I don't fall asleep. Beyond that, I think you might have cracked a rib or two, but that's nothing a little time won't fix." He shrugged. She sat up, taking the hand the MP offered to help.

"What happened to Drakken?" She asked the MP, as she slipped carefully off the stretcher.

"He vanished in a flash of blue-white light. The other woman said that meant he escaped." He replied.

"Other woman?" Came the confused reply.

"Me." Genny answered. "I managed to lure away, and level the last of the robots with a hellfire. Ripped a hell of a chunk out of the road." She grinned. Kim grinned back, and slipped the Kimmunicator out.

"Alright Wade, we're finished, who else is?" She asked.

"Adam and Shego. Adam moved on to Darkwolf, and I haven't heard a thing since. Shego moved on, and reported that he isn't there." He sighed. "I haven't heard anything from Ron."

"Can you get a Kimmunicator to Shego?" He nodded. "Do it, I'm heading for Ron in Moscow. Have her call me." She turned, and ran for Genesis, floating just off the side of the mountain. She hit the guard rail, pushed off, and landed, jarring her ribs a bit. She winced, and strapped in. "Head for Moscow, maximum throttle." There was a sonic boom, as Genny went from dead stop, to Mach seven instantly. The MP fell to the ground, blinking.

"What a woman." He grinned maniacally.

---

"Ow!" Shego rubbed her head, catching the Kimmunicator before it hit the ground. She tapped it on, and found not Wade, but Kim on the other end. "Hey."

"Are you alright?" Kim asked.

"Better than I could be. Worse than I should be. Anything on Ron?" She asked.

"No, I'm heading to Moscow now. What about Adam?" Kim asked. Personal feelings for each other and the opposing boyfriend aside, they each had one that they were concerned about. They enjoyed each other's company, but Kim loved Ron, and Shego loved Adam. There was no doubt about that.

"Blood Kim, lots of it. Some Darkwolf's, some Adam's. None of it good looking. There's energy here as well. Magical, and something else, probably from Darkwolf teleporting out. I'm going to follow the magical trail. It's possible Adam is at the end of it." Shego replied, shuddering.

"Don't worry, he's a lot harder to kill than he looks like he should be." Kim reassured her. "He'll be alright."

"I hope so. Out." She clicked the Kimmunicator off, and tripped her armor. The scramjets roared as she leapt from the roof, following the trail out over the open ocean. It lead over the atlantic, south, and then up from the surface, into a cloud bank. She followed it up, and into the clouds. The armor's sensors warned her of something ahead, and she cranked up and around it then landed on top, since that was where the trail went. She landed in the middle of an air field, and found herself surrounded by soldiers. A memory flared up in her mind.

"Alpha access: One-nine-seven-five, alpha omega omicron." She repeated. The arms dropped, except for three men. One of them had two pistols instead of the single one everyone else carried.

"So, you're a friend of the Commander?" She nodded. It was Adam's rank with these people, whoever they were. "Follow me." She did so, letting the armor retract from her arms and legs. Something told her it wouldn't protect her, but if need be she could slam the jets to full and escape, even if not intact. He led her to a large building on the edge of what was clearly an air field, and kicked the wall. She could see the outline of a door start to swing then jam. He swore. "Sorry ma'am. Door's stuck." She blasted it off it's hinges. "Never mind." He winced, and led her and the two guards inside. At the end of a short hallway, was an elevator. He led them in, and pushed a button, marked seventy two. The elevator raced upwards, reaching the floor in short order. Everyone inside waited a moment while their organs caught up, then stepped out, into a hospital.

"Might I ask why the hospital is on the seventy-second floor?" Shego inquired, as he led the way through a maze of hallways. He shrugged.

"Wish I knew ma'am. You might ask the Commander, I believe he knows." The doors along the hall were mostly open, but the few that were closed, were made of reinforced blast steel. He led her to one guarded by two men. She noted that they were actually aware of her. Most people were, but only as an ass, or legs, or a pair of breasts. These she could tell knew she was there, and code or not, saw her as a potentially lethal threat. She was, but except for direct opponent's, no one ever considered her that. The commander knocked on the doors and they opened. He spoke quietly to the nurse, though not so quietly that Shego couldn't hear. "How is he?"

"Resting comfortably. The damage isn't as bad as it could have been. He should be out in a few hours." She shrugged.

"He's got a visitor, is she alright?" He asked. The nurse nodded.

"He's awake and playing those damn games of his. She can go right in." She waved.

"Alright ma'am, if you'll follow me." He led the way in, the two soldiers taking positions opposing the guards. Adam was lying on a bed, gameboy in hand, swearing violently. He snapped something, and angrily shut the game off, slapping it down on the table. The officer coughed.

"Yes? Oh, hey Shego, how are you?" He asked cheerfully. She cleared her throat. He blinked, and laughed, pulling the blanket across his waist. He was wearing nothing beyond a liquid filled steel and glass contraption over his chest. She walked to the side of the bed, sitting on the stool, and stared at him.

"I'm fine. What the hell happened to you?" She asked, waving at the jacket, and his face.

"I got a little stabbed." He half-shrugged, and winced. "Punctured a lung. They laser cauterized it, and now I've got Nano-bots healing it. The fluid provides power, and nutrients allowing them to totally repair the damage. Give them about an hour, and I'll be good as new."

"The nurse said a few hours." Shego replied. "Oh, you're talking about Ron." She guessed. He nodded.

"Have him use his magical swiss army knife on me." He grinned.

---

Ron woke, and looked around. Magic still danced in the air around him, but he could see it had already vanished, farther away, in the direction of the hospital. Something in his mind told him, that the farther away from him, the shorter the sleep would have been. The hospitals were far enough away, that they would only have gone down for a few moments, probably less, depending on the persons will power. There were several accidents closer, but nothing seemed to serious. His arm was throbbing dully and he could see the Lotus Blade glowing softly. He let it flow back into it's natural shape, and it stopped glowing. The blade vanished under his jacket. He approached the woman, where she lay, legs pinned under the man. He nudged her with his foot, and she struck out at him, but he'd already jumped back.

"What the hell?" She asked, trying to get up, then she noticed the man pinning her to the ground.

"I saved your life." Ron replied, with a smile. "As well as you from a fate far worse than death."

"After what I did, why?" He shrugged.

"Morals, if I help you are you going to attack me again?" She shook her head, and he pulled the guys arm up rolling him over so she could get free. She stood, and rubbed her legs where he'd hit them. "Sorry about that. I was trying get him to drop you. Didn't..." He kicked the man in the face, putting him back out. "mean to drop him on you."

"Thank you. I'm special agent Alexeia Orova. On assignment to hunt down a man calling himself Frugal Lucre." She offered her hand and he took it cautiously.

"Ron Stoppable, sorry I startled you." He offered. "I'm after Lucre too. How did you get down in the sewers?"

"My partner, who probably has him already, and I were chasing him through some under ground tunnels, and we got separated. I sort of lost both of them, and then got lost in the sewers." She winced. "Are you working alone?"

"No, I..." He trailed off, as Genny dropped the ground not far away. "was wondering when she'd get here."

"Ron, you're alright." Kim snapped, more than just a bit angrily.

"You sound disappointed." He replied, grinning. She cracked a punch across his jaw, spinning him to the ground.

"That's for making me worry." She grabbed his arm, and drug him to his feet, then kissed him. "That's for being alright." While she was doing this, Alexeia was on her phone, speaking in rapid russian, listening occasionally.

"I was right, my partner got Lucre." She grinned. "Sorry for your trouble, and thanks for the save."

"No big." Ron grinned, and shook her hand again. "I er... hope I didn't get anyone killed with that little outburst."

"I'll let you know." She replied. "Don't worry, I'll find you." She grinned again, and walked away. Ron turned to Kim.

"So, everything go alright?" He asked.

"As far as I know. Let's go back to Behemoth, and wait for them. Hopefully, they'll take their time." She whispered, a twinkle in her eye.

"Hopefully." Ron replied smiling.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Jez: 1)I don't get it? I was simply pointing out that it was the same one from behind the humvee. 2) Couldn't come up with the word I wanted. I'll fix it later. 3) Poor choice of description. Something else to be changed. 4) I added a scene that does that. 5) Too true. 6) Lines of communication, and she thought he was working with Lucre. 7) I got a bit over enthusiastic, but I've had it happen to me before. Not quite so hard mind you, but still...

---

"So, we finally get to see your new estates." Ron grinned. The bus turned into the driveway, slowing down to a near crawl, as it moved across the gravel drive. Getting stuck would not be fun, requiring a crane to lift them out. Even separating the three pieces. Moving closer to the house, Shego laughed.

"What a house." She grinned. White siding, with angled pieces over the doors to shed water, and a large balcony on the second floor. A pair of cars, one long and black, the other shorter, and a bit more modern, sat parked in a turn around. Slowing even further, to less than two miles an hour, Adam brought the bus to a stop, just clear of the turn around, to give them room to move. "Guess we'll have to go in to find out what's up." She said, standing up, and heading for the door.

"Wait." Kim called. "Doesn't this smell funny?" She asked Shego shook her head.

"No, does it to you?" Kim nodded. "Genny? Is there anyone in the house?"

"Yes, two people. Geraud, and another man." She reported. "The other man is carrying a briefcase. Running plate numbers. The larger car is yours, or it will be, it's currently part of the estate. The other car is Geraud's." Shego looked at Kim.

"Feel better?" She sighed.

"A bit, but I still think we're missing something important, I just don't know what it is." She shrugged. "Guess we'll have to go in and find out." Kim started to follow Ron and Shego, but stopped at the door. "Coming?" She asked Adam.

"After I park Behemoth." He replied. She shrugged, and headed down the stairs. She caught the other two as they entered the front door. Geraud was standing there, along with the other man.

"Hello, Countess. Miss Possible, Monsieur Stoppable." He nodded, and looked around. "Where is?"

"Parking the... our transportation." Kim replied. She didn't feel like explaining Behemoth to him just at the moment.

"Ah, no matter... This is Henri, you're aunt's lawyer." He waved to a dark haired older man, who stepped forward and bowed.

"So, you are the fortunate heiress to the family title and lands. It is a pleasure to see that one beauty passes to another." He waved to a portrait on the wall. The woman looked remarkably like Shego, except with hair that was closer to Kim's. It was also drawn into a bun. Shego shuddered mentally.

"It really does." Ron smiled, winking at Kim. Shego flushed. She wondered what the hell was going on, this wasn't like her. She realized what it was. The compliments. She was used to the ones Adam gave, almost entirely hollow, despite him wanting to mean them, it was a character flaw of his. Everything sounded hollow, no matter how much emotion he put behind it. She wasn't entirely sure way. She made a mental note to find out, and soon.

"Thank you. So I need to sign some papers?" She asked. Henri held up his briefcase, and opened it.

"Just sign where indicated, and I'll have them filed." He offered her his briefcase as a board, and she signed, using her full name. Half the trick was fitting it on the line. When she finished, he stamped them, and slipped them back into his case. "Congratulations Countess." He bowed, and turned to Geraud. "See you Sunday." He smiled and left. Geraud turned to Shego.

"Is there anything you need at the moment?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, thank you for the offer. One thing? Can you maintain control of the house and it's finances? I'd like to have access to them, but I'm not..." Shego trailed off. He laughed sympathetically.

"Not the financial type?" He asked. She nodded. "Neither was your aunt. It seems to be a family trait. Of course I'll do that for you. It's part of the contract my family signed with yours. Do you have self-control? Or would you like your aunts precaution of only having access to ten percent of available funds?" He asked smiling. She took a breath.

"I think, considering certain past events, I'll be going for the ten percent access." She grinned. He laughed. "Where is Adam at?" She asked. Genny appeared, startling Geraud.

"Still trying to park. I swear, the man can't drive for shit." She winced. "Excuse me." She commented to Geraud, and curtsied. He nodded back.

"Of course." He replied, a bit stunned. There was a resounding crash, and a car alarm. Genny sighed.

"Don't worry, I know a place that's great with car bodies." She told Geraud, as his eyes widened, recognizing the alarm.

"Thank you." He smiled weakly. Shego sighed.

"I'll pay for it." Shego told him, as a second crunch came. Genny vanished, presumably to assist Adam. Or kill him. At that moment, Shego would have gladly accepted either.

---

Standing, hours later on the balcony above the front door, Shego laughed. "What?" Adam, arms wrapped around her from behind asked, nibbling at her ear.

"It seems, more impressive than all the lairs somehow." She replied.

"What does?" He asked, nibbling lower along the ear.

"This house, the grounds. All of it. I'm just..." She yelped, as he nipped at her neck. "Not used to it I guess."

"Oh." He replied, kissing his way back upwards.

"What was that place?" She asked.

"What place?" He replied.

"The one that I found you at yesterday. After you were nearly killed." He snorted, making her shiver.

"I wasn't nearly killed, but I know what you mean. That place is... It's called Citadel. It is a flying city." He shrugged.

"How does it stay up? It was positively huge." She replied.

"A combination of anti-gravity engines, and huge turbines. Fully loaded, on the ground, it would weigh upwards of six million tons. As it is, it weighs in at around twenty-five hundred pounds, considering the AG. It's two hundred and fourty stories from ground level, to the top of the centrifuge, in the middle, which keeps the whole thing balanced. Wind is a slight problem, but it's lashed down, and windmills along the top, provide power to a set of massive turbines that counter act the wind." He smiled against her skin, making her shiver again. He pulled her tighter against him, as the wind swept across them.

"What's there?" She asked.

"UCS. That's their headquarters, and main processing facilities. It houses two airfields, and hangar space for a two hundred fighters. It's also home to Shield Guard. They're trained with large energy shields, as bodyguards, both for UCS officials, and others, such as visiting heads of state, or those from other companies. Citadel moves almost constantly, since the only place it can set down is in the middle of the Pacific. Cloud generators keep it in an eternal cloud. It looks that way from below, but from above it uses a lightbending cloaking device. Actually, it's a set of camera's on the bottom, that transmit to lightscreens on top, but they don't like it to be thought so simple. It also houses construction facilities, and other things. Including housing." He shrugged.

"Oh. Why were they calling you commander?" She asked.

"I work for UCS, and that's my official rank. They maintain a private military, so I'm a commander. I was offered Lord General, but they've already got four of those." He giggled. The wind shifted, sharp and cold. "Let's go back in, and finish what we started. They should be fairly well along, if they aren't done yet." She laughed again, as they walked into the house.

---

"Are you serious?" Shego asked. They were each carrying luggage, and Adam had a long case strapped to his back.

"Of course I am Shego." Kim laughed. "Giant Mutant Weinerdogs." Ron grinned.

"My squirrel call turned out to be a great Giant Mutant Wienerdog call." He laughed.

"Does that make it a Giant Mutant Wiener whistle?" Adam asked, stepping into a clearing. The other three laughed.

"Guess so." Ron replied.

"Is this the place?" Kim asked. A glance with mage-vision showed nothing unusual.

"It is, can't you feel the difference in the air?" He asked. She shook her head.

"The veil between realities is thin here. Chances are this clearing is haunted on Halloween." Adam set the luggage on the ground. "Obvius foris alio!" The silver shimmering in the air was not exactly inviting, but it didn't seem dangerous. "After you, it'll close after I pass." The three stepped through, and he followed, the portal shimmering, and disappearing, as they landed on the soft grass. "Common Room my foot. I'm going to kill him."

"Sort of gives new possibilties to the term, kill yourself." Ron giggled, from his position on the bottom of the pile.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Jez:I was short and kind of a filler chapter. No, I don't think his ego ever will. Besides, he couldn't have pulled off some of those cool tricks, and good jokes without it.

---

"What the hell is that?" Kim asked, pointing to a shape in the sky. Oblong, and around six hundred feet wide, a wooden ship sailed smoothly over head, passing slowly through the sky, accelerating slowly.

"The Arekan." Adam replied, lowering a pair of binoculars. "She's House Marcae. A tradeship, six hundred feet wide, twelve hundred long, and Creighton class. That means she's very lightly armed. Can't imagine where she's going, that she doesn't have protection. Fighters, or at least a cruiser." He shook his head. Shego's hands flashed to life, as a trio of aircraft, each only large enough for the man aboard to stand, swooped down from above, each one holding a bow and arrow, aimed at them.

"Who trespasses on House Marcae lands?" One of them, appearently the leader, asked.

"High Lord Adam Marcae, Master of south gate, and a Knight of the Soverign code." Adam replied.

"Oh, it's you. Shall we tell them you're coming?" The man asked, waving the other two up.

"Yes." Adam replied, crest fallen that he hadn't impressed the man.

"Send a boat?" Adam shook his head.

"No thank's, we'll walk. Where was the Arekan going?" He asked curiously.

"The capital." The man replied, rising. He turned and was followed by the other two. Adam sighed.

"Don't worry, we were terribly impressed." Shego comforted him. He gave a short laugh, but said nothing about it.

"Here, time to arm yourselves." He pulled the long case from his back, and settled it to the ground, opening it. Inside, lay his sword, sheathed, along with Kim and Shego's blades, also sheathed. There was also an empty one. He handed it to Ron. "Wear the Lotus Blade as a sword, it won't be considered conspicous. Not being armed would be."

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Instead of taking advantage of all the technology around, the empire voted to remain medieval. We use some higher tech, electricity, and it's related devices, but for combat, bows and arrows are the norm, with firearms relegated to hunting, or defensive. Bringing guns to a battle field outside of the Imperial army, is considered a treasonous act." He shrugged.

"And the air craft?" Shego wondered.

"Held up with crystals that grow naturally in one of the worlds we trade with. An electrical current run through allows the adjustment of the height at which they float. The smaller fighters are propelled as well as lifted, while bigger stuff, like the Arekan, uses sails for power. She's also got solar powered steam engines for propulsion but the winds near here are strong enough that they're more efficient than the steam engines." He shrugged again, leading them in to the forest. There was a winding trail that led them on ahead. Kim noted that the animals around them didn't seem overly concerned that they were there. Even a bear that crossed the path, seemed not to care. She questioned that. "This is the east wood. There's no hunting here, and the animals are used to the mages that come through here, both for the gate, and to just sit, and relax, and let the stress of controlling the powers that abound melt away. They're so used to people, that they don't see a reason to run. There's no hunting allowed here, and a spell of good will, that's webbed over the place. No death, that doesn't come of natural causes, is allowed here."

"Those three looked as if they were going to kill us." Ron pointed out.

"They were just threatening us. They're all good shots enough, to have put us down with out killing us." He replied. The trail broke out onto a flat plain, leading to a set of massive stairs, leading up a hill, into which two defensive embrasures had been cut into the rock, as well as a trail leading down from behind a set of rocks, to a shelf, on which weapons could be set up. On the left side, a stone tower on which a catapult sat. It was wrapped in criss-crossing iron bands, probably for increased stability.

"Wow." Kim pointed up the hill. Sitting at the top of the stairs, seemingly at the crest of everything, was a castle. There was a river between the castle and stairs, crossed by a short bridge. A single massive pair of iron gates sat in the front of the stone structure braced with massive stone pillars, and a stone arch over the top. Arrow slits along the top of the front wall, including on the four towers along the wall, proved that it was defensible. Along the left side of the castle, a tower was actively under construction. Further back from the front gate, in a direct line, sat a second pair of iron gates, either set higher, or that were taller than the forward gates. A second wall, with inverted archs along the tops between huge stone pillars, stretched to the sides from the gate, without arrow slits it seemed, though it was possible they were not visible below the line of the first wall. Further back, and off to the right side, sat a much more massive gate, also iron, though this one was bound in further strips of iron. Tall windows on the upper stories showed it was habitated, as did curtains visible, even from the mile or so away they were.

"I present to you, the mighty, and imposing castle Marcae!" Adam swept his arm out, intoning formally.

"What the hell happened?" Kim asked.

"What do you mean?" He inquired, starting ahead. They followed.

"It looks like a fortress." She pointed out.

"It is, and every generation continues to add on. It's also being dug further into the mountain, so we move the blocks from down there, up here, and paste them to the rest of the castle." He shrugged.

"I mean, I imagined an airy, light castle, something less..." She stopped talking, unsure of how to continue.

"Imposing?" Ron supplied.

"Yeah that." She replied.

"Oh, it is." He replied. "It's lighter on the inside, if only on the insistence of the leaders of the house."

"The leaders?" Shego asked.

"Most of the time, there's a Father, in command of the house. On balance, the other three Lords, are women. At the moment, there's only one female high lady eligible, or we'd have two of those. As it is we've got two High Lords on the council. A pity you two aren't of the blood, I could use my rank to throw my idiot sister off the council." Adam shrugged. "Ah well." They ascended the stairs in silence, simply because there was no other way. There were so many of them, that it wasn't possible to keep one's breath. Reaching the top of the stairs there was a man waiting for them. Tall, and red haired, the man was wearing a dark blue shirt, and jeans, along with a saber on his hip.

"Hail, and well met my brother." The man called, offering Adam a hand. He took it, and they pulled each other into a hug.

"Well met Andrew." Adam replied, a bit tearfully.

"Has it really been that long?" Shego asked.

"No, he tried to crush me." Adam replied, rubbing his chest.

"You started it." The other man replied. "Well, don't just stand there gaping like the idiot you are. Introduce me!" He waved to Kim, Shego, and Ron.

"Silly me. Kim, Shego, Ron? This is my brother, High Lord Andrew Marcae. He's one of two sitting High Lords, along with Robert Marcae, my other brother, or one of them." Adam smiled. Andrew bowed low to each of them.

"I'm pleased to meet two such beautiful ladies, and I heartily apologize for my idiot brother here, and all the stupid things he's undoubtedly done since meeting you. And you good sir, a great pleasure to meet someone else who manages to put up with his attitude." He smiled cheerily.

"It's no big." Kim smiled.

"He's apologised himself. Several times." Shego smiled, remembering.

"I don't mind a few of his quirks. Otherwise he's a weirdo." Ron grinned. Adam gave an offended gasp, and laughed.

"In any case, the castle has prepared your rooms, and if you'll all follow me..." Andrew turned, and the gates opened noiselessly for him. They strode out onto a massive stone bridge. Almost seven hundred feet long, spanning a massive chasm. Adam stopped, and looked over the edge.

"You built it?" Adam asked. "Finally? After seven thousand years of bugging, you finally built it?" Andrew nodded.

"Built what?" Kim asked. Andrew pointed over the edge. Looking down the chasm was almost twenty three stories deep, with docks along the sides for massive airships. At least one of the same class as the Arekan was slowly sliding into place below them. A honey comb along one side of the chasm proved it's purpose, as a fighter, similar to those they'd seen when they arrived, landed inside one of them. The chasm, only seven hundred feet wide at the bridge, widened to at least twice that at the other end, and was almost a mile long. "What is it?"

"An airship dock." Andrew replied. "We used to have to ship everything to the other side of the mountain, to our docking facilities there. We have underground tunnels that we use for the purpose, with rails running through them, but now we can ship bigger stuff out here. The main dock on the farside is unassailable by a ground force, and is protected by our fleet from air attack. We still ship smaller stuff from it, and it holds most of our large ship production facilities. The various and sundry Adam's have been pushing us to build an air dock over here. As well as part of the military forces we keep. The Black Light mercenaries in particular." He shrugged. "This way."

He led them across the bridge, ignoring a laughing Adam. A second set of smaller gates, opened, into an area filled with Blacksmith shops, and other tradecraft buildings. There was however, not that thick pallor in the air, normally associated with a blacksmith shop. "Electrical arc's to heat the steel, and premade charcoal to carbonize the steel. A row over, we make carbon fiber, steel edged blades. A row further, vibro blades." Andrew answered, when Shego asked him about it. They moved through the massive second gates, they were taller than the front gates.

This section contained houses. Not apartments, but not condo's either. Real stone work buildings, several stories high, which accounted for the height of the rear wall. Andrew pointed out, that while each was owned by House Marcae, the freedom to decorate, was entirely up to the occupants. These were mostly those that didn't have a residence in the house, or those few that refused to live with the family. Adam pointed out that considering the family, that wasn't a surprise.

"We aren't all assholes like you." Andrew retorted.

"Just most of us." Adam snickered. Andrew hit him. It degenerated into a fight from that point. After ten minutes, Andrew drew Adam's elbows together, with his arms sticking up behind his head, and the other conceeded.

"Why didn't you just nail him with your magic?" Ron asked.

"My magic doesn't work against other blood members of the house." Adam shrugged. "Just like his doesn't work on me."

"He's got magic?" Kim asked.

"A bit, the power in the line varies fairly widely." Andrew replied. "His is consistent, the rest of us, might be magical gods, or almost completely incapable of doing more than charging amulets."

"How is Robin doing?" Adam asked. A blade flashed out of nowhere, as they crossed a courtyard, in which dozens of people, men and women, were training. From five-year olds, with little more than practice blades, to ten year olds with short swords, and older people with different weapons, they filled it with a rythmic noise as blades clashed. The one that came from out of nowhere, slashed at Shego. She ducked back, and blasted the man wielding it with her powers, knocking him on his ass. He rolled and came back at her, slashing with his sword. She twisted sideways, his own lunge carrying him too far. He rolled, and came to his feet again.

"He want's you to use your sword. Don't kill him." Andrew called. The other man lunged again. Shego twisted, drew her blade, and sheared through his sword, in a single stroke. Her knee came up, to catch his ribcage, as her blade stopped an inch or so from his throat. "Robin, you leave your guard open. It's a fatal mistake. I'm not sure how she cut through your blade, but she could have killed you if I hadn't asked her not to." Andrew told the man. Shego pushed off, and sheathed her sword as she landed.

"Well, well, well brother mine. Still haven't perfected the sneak attack, eh?" Adam asked, snickering.

"Works well enough against you dipwad." The other man, shorter than either of the other two, with a head of dark blue hair answered.

"Six laps, for simple stupidity." Andrew snapped. Robin glared at him, but headed for the gates, destroyed blade still in his hands.

"Only six laps?" Kim asked, as they continued.

"Around the edges of the nine thousand acre estate." Andrew replied. "I expect him to be a month or so. If he's jogging." He shrugged. The other three stared, as the two brothers continued ahead, poking fun at each other.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Jez: 1) Mis-typed it. It's ninety, not nine. And since the house is built into a mountain, there's some fairly treacherous country there. 2) He's at least a good enough swordsman to be able to judge an opponent's ability on sight. Besides the fact, that with his brothers there, they wouldn't have let her kill him. He was actually just standing there, until he decided to attack. 3) Yes, the masts fold, and the Arekan class ships are only four stories tall with the masts folded. We also have house pilots to guide them into the docks, like the harbor pilots. 4) I do see the point, but some definition is required. 5) Most of the family subscribes to the if you've got, flaunt it, philosophy. 6) They're only trying to delay them, until they can withdraw into the mountain. 7) Thank you. No, only Adam has that particular quality. Triaxx does as well, but he won't appear in this story. 8) I know, and I keep trying to shift him into first person, so I can make him human, but it just won't stick with this story. I'll be absolutely sure to correct it in Boys will be Boys, and later stories. I know what you mean, but I'm always uncertain how a specific character is going to react to a certain situation. Unless I can get into that characters head, and doing it with four or more characters at once, isn't pleasant. That's why most of my stories feature one character that seems all knowing, directing everything else. I also think I made this particular Adam more powerful than he should be. I'll correct that.

It'd be very interesting to see your take on the chapter. It'll have to be rewritten in anycase.

---

"Why did he attack me?" Shego asked, as they caught up to the two. Kim noted that Adam's stride seemed to have lengthened considerably, though, noting the size of this place, she could understand why. Shorter strides, would take forever to get anywhere. Ron found himself breathing hard, as he fought to keep up.

"I'm not sure why he picked you, but I'd guess it was a random decision, with you simply being closest. He couldn't go after me, since I'm a much better swordsman. I think you made him mad. Congratulations." Adam grinned. Andrew swung around a corner, and the four followed, all plowing into him, just as he had plowed into a group of women.

"Ow." Ron commented.

"If you don't get off me young man, you're going to be saying more than ow." One of them screamed. It took a few moments for them to get separated. "Thank you." The other women followed her the other way, across the T of the path.

"Some days, they really do get in the way." Andrew replied.

"Who?" Kim asked.

"The sisters of the Sanctuary. Don't ask." She didn't have to. The memories responded, a flow of images, and then an explanation. The sisters of the Sanctuary were a group that were trying to reform the world away from magic, and towards technology, but weren't having a lot of success. The house had taken them in, as long as they didn't complain at the upper council members. They settled with annoying everyone else in castle. Usually, only the lead member of a group spoke.

"Are they always that polite?" Shego asked.

"Not usually. I think they're scared of Adam." Andrew replied.

"Who isn't?" Kim, Shego and Ron grinned. Adam snorted, and gave an offended look.

"Well, if that's the way you feel." He stalked on ahead. Andrew sighed.

"Here we go again." He led them on, ignoring the fact that Adam was moving several times faster. "I wish he'd get his feelings off his sleeve."

"Why does he react so sharply to everything?" Kim asked.

"I'm not sure. They all refuse to talk about it. I think it might be something that happened prior to them joining House Marcae." He sighed. "What ever it is, they've been dealing with it fine up to now. I don't think it'd be a good idea to chance them destroying themselves, by picking at it now." Andrew shook his head. "Let's continue on, he'll need someone to talk to." He moved ahead, measuring his steps, until he reached a set of massive doors.

"What is it with you people, and these huge ass doors?" Shego asked.

"We like to impress people. Remember the big doors on the front of the house?" They nodded. "Those actually hold an anti-siege gun. They only open to fire it. It runs almost nine miles back into the mountain. It fires a projectile, the size of the first line gates. We only use it any more for fireworks every May Twenty-ninth, to celebrate the founding of the house." Andrew commented, as he pushed the doors open. Adam was sitting on a chair, looking decidedly apologetic.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that. I'm in a bad mood for some reason." Andrew shrugged.

"It's this place, coming back, you all do that." He chuckled. "The last one of you got really drunk. It took a week to get him sober."

"Excuse me? Sir?" An older man, with greying hair, in a business suit knocked politely on the doorframe, before entering. "The meeting?" Andrew slapped his forehead.

"Thank you Edward. I almost forgot. Excuse me." He bowed slightly, and followed the man. Adam laughed.

"The rooms have been configured with four separate bedrooms. They aren't static, since each me needs different things. I don't need a direct uplink to the UCS battle fleet, but we do have to keep in touch with Wade so Behemoth can direct the Kimmunicator signal here. Genny gave him the access codes before we left." He waved at the wall, and a monitor appeared on it, there was only the revolving Team Possible Logo on screen at the moment, and it vanished again. "There's a kitchen over there, and each room has it's own bathroom. There'll be a final fitting later today, or tomorrow, I'm not sure which, for your party clothes, but I don't think there's anything else planned. There's a schedule..." He dug around for a moment. The room's, while fairly large, seemed incredibly messy, even the four doors were a bit grungy. Each had a name on it, so they each had a room, but Kim doubted that would matter much. "Here it is."

The schedule, had only one day on it, but as the memories explained, it was magical, so it would update automatically. It even showed them arriving, encountering the air borne guards, then arriving at the gates, Shego getting attacked, and then arriving in the rooms. It also showed, that the fitting was in two hours.

"Just enough time for a shower, and change." Shego grinned, heading for her room. Ron followed suit. Kim stopped a moment.

"Adam?" She asked quietly.

"Yes?" He answered, turning to look at her.

"We didn't mean to make you feel bad." She offered. He smiled weakly.

"You didn't. I over reacted. I should know better by now, but as Andrew mentioned, this place always depresses me. It's now your fault." Adam waved her concerns aside. "I'll be fine in a few days. Go take your shower, if you're late, they'll kill me." He grinned. She nodded, and entered her room. She never heard him cry.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Jez: 1) I mentioned earlier that having that much stuff inside your head does require time to sort it all out so it can be accessed easily. 2) I read it somewhere. 3) True, I'm figuring out how to tone down Adam's powers, without killing him off. Nothing's come to me just yet.

The chapter with Jezrianna's appearence will arrive in your E-Mail soon.

---

"I thought you said, that the clothes were for a party?" Kim growled, as she re-entered the room, followed closely by a grinning Ron and Shego.

"They are. So?" Adam asked.

"So they're made with embedded chainmail!" She yelled.

"You've never been to one of our parties. They have a tendency to get rough. Don't worry, they'll be enchanted for weight and flexibility reasons, so they'll feel like silk when they arrive. It's hard to sew chainmail once it's been enchanted, so fittings are conducted without them." He shrugged. Kim stared at him. He'd remained absolutely calm, something she didn't expect from him. Normally he'd laugh, or react. Right now, he was simply responding.

"What's the matter now?" She asked.

"Nothing, why?" He asked.

"Look, Darkwolf is behind you." Ron yelled. Adam turned, and looked behind him.

"I guess I can't see him." He shrugged, and turned back to the reports he'd been looking over when they walked in.

"Leave him alone, he's just gone loopy." Andrew commented from the doorway. "He'll be his bright, chipper, annoying self in the morning."

"If you're sure." Kim replied. She looked around, but Shego was gone. "Ron, where did?"

"Into her room while you were talking." He replied.

"She look alright?" Kim asked. He nodded.

"As much as she ever does." He replied, grinning. "Want me to check on her?" He asked.

"No, better just leave her alone." She shook her head. She turned to Andrew. "Can I talk with you for a few minutes?"

"Sure, I've got time." He replied, offering his arm. She smiled, and walked out. Ron shook his head, and headed for his room.

---

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Andrew asked, as they walked through the halls. She wasn't sure of their destination, but she didn't care. He seemed to be somehow, more genuine than Adam. Adam seemed to have to force everything, including his charm, where Andrew's was natural.

"Adam. He once showed me, a scene with him and two others. Ace, and Rebecca." She began. He held up a hand.

"I bet I can guess what you want. You'd like to know more about that?" She nodded.

"Ah. Let's see. It occured around a thousand years ago, our time. That's about twenty-five hundred years, your time, give or take a hundred. In any case, that particular Adam, was powerfully different than the others. He didn't have the sort of powers that your's or most of the current Adam's do. He was simply extremely long lived, with Journeyman strength magic. In anycase, while he was growing up, he met a young woman, Rebecca. He fell, almost instantly in love with her. It was very, very deep, and he could not fight it. He had before meeting her, known a young man by the name of Arthur Charles Edmundson. They shortened it to Ace. The two grew up together, living close. Unfortunately for Adam, Ace also fell for Rebecca. At first, she fell for Adam, but after a time, she lost interest. It devastated him. She asked him to change time. The effort nearly killed him. Not so much the effort, but the emotions involved in asking for it." Andrew explained. Kim nodded.

"He told me he tried to change it back." She commented. He nodded.

"But the Adam that was here at the time, intercepted and stopped him, informing him of the consquences. There was a fight after that, and then he returned. She and Ace were killed in an explosion perpetrated by the so called Genetic purity force. They were over five hundred years old. A comet had impacted the planet, and messed with the genetics of most of the population. A few of those that were unaltered, called themselves the Genetic Purity force, and began to hunt the X-genetics, as they were known. Adam, Rebecca, and Ace formed an academy to train and protect the students while they learned control." He smiled faintly. "After they were killed, he sealed away his feelings, behind protections, that only a few select women, and on the occasion he's resurrected as a female, a few men, have been able to penetrate."

"As a woman?" Kim asked, grinning. Andrew nodded also grinning. "What was Darki?"

"The home of the Genetic Purity Force. It was created by those that were unaffected by the comet, although some of them had children that turned up X-genetic. They had two police forces. A standard crime stopping force, and then the Darki Genetic Police. They hunted X-genetics. Adam, Ace, and Rebecca spent fifty years there, rescuing X-genetics from there, until a trio of fire starters destroyed it in a rage. They killed all but a few people in the city. Those few became the Genetic Purity Force, continued on through their children. They were the ones responsible for the deaths of Ace and Rebecca. He still blames himself for them dying. He feels that if he hadn't given into her, that she would still be alive. He still thinks he could have saved her." She stared at him. "It's why he reacts harshly, and automatically to everything. He feels he's always right, even when he's wrong." Andrew smiled. "He tries to take control, to keep others safe. He fears a repeat of Rebecca, and it makes him hard to deal with."

"Sounds like he's not the only one that fears a repeat." She smiled. Andrew sighed.

"I love my brother, and I know what a repeat would do to him. It would probably destroy him and I'd hate to see that happen. If you're willing to take a chance, I think I know how to make him stop trying to run everything." He offered. She nodded. "Attack him."

"What?" She stared.

"I'm not saying fight him. He'll let you win that. I mean catch him off guard, and attack him. Part of his problem is, that unless you show him you can take care of yourself, he'll keep ordering you around. I had the same problem. He didn't accept it, until I caught him late at night, and beat him within an inch of his life." Andrew smiled. "I guarantee, he'll stop bothering you."

"I suppose your right. The other one didn't treat Ka... Supergirl like that." Kim stopped herself just short of giving away the name. Andrew grinned.

"Kara saved his life several times. She didn't have to beat him." He grinned. She laughed.

"You would know her name, wouldn't you?" She asked. He shrugged.

"She is my sister in law." He laughed. "Believe me, once you prove your point, he won't forget it." She sighed, and looked away. "You don't want to hurt him." He commented. She nodded. At the same moment, he pushed open a door, leading her into a trophy room. "The trophy room, of the weak stomached!" He pronounced with a grand wave. The memory slid to the surface. It contained the goreless trophies. For those that objected to blood, and intestines.

"Amazing." She commented. It was enormous with at least three levels that she could see in the dimmed lights. "How many are there?"

"Twenty five thousand and change at last count. That was twenty some odd years ago though. It's about time for another count. I'll remember to do that." He smiled at her. "I'll also need to remember to apologize for my idiot brother."

"Which one?" Kim asked, grinning.

"Robin. He should know better than to attack people like that." He replied. "I'll make sure to apologize to..." He blinked.

"Shego." Kim supplied. He laughed.

"Thank you, with all his various lovers, girlfriends, and wives, it's hell keeping them straight." He shook his head. "Did I answer everything?" She nodded. "Need a guide back?"

"No, he gave me all of his memories, I can find my way back. What?" Andrew had gone pale as a sheet.

"He gave you a copy of all his memories? No matter, don't worry about hurting him. He heals fast. If you'll excuse me." He turned, and moved away, very rapidly, talking to himself, so low, that she couldn't hear him. She stared as he vanished, and shook her head, walking away.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Jonakhensu: It'll figure in later on.

Jez: 1) She made the choice, later on that, she would have been better off never giving Adam false hope. It didn't work out, so she tried to spare him the pain. I'm not sure which chapter you want rewritten. 2) There was an exact number of powers, in four different categories, depending on genetics. He wasn't affected except for extended life. The majority of the population was affected, but the US population wasn't affected as much. They were trying to keep the country pure. 3) Thank you. 4) Lots of people wandering around the trophy room. Finding something involves packing as if for a trip up Everest, without the heavy clothing.

---

"How are we supposed to get there?" Kim asked. Adam shrugged. "Does that mean you don't know? Or don't care." He shrugged again. "Is Andrew going to see us before we go?" He snorted.

"Don't bother, he hates these kinds of parties." Andrew laughed. Adam said nothing, but turned to the window, and put his hands behind his back. "I've had the Avant Guarde brought around to the forward dock, you'll be able to leave from there. I've also had the gifts placed on board. You'll leave in two hours." He nodded. "If you'll excuse me."

"Of course." She waved. She had yet to change into her party attire, which was what Ron and Shego were doing. She flipped a coin, trying to decide what to do about Andrew's advice. It landed on edge. She stopped herself from swearing. She took a breath, watching. Two sides of her mind waged an argument.

"It's just not you, you're too nice of a person to do that." Her light side commented.

"But if it'll get the bloody jerk to be a nice person, or nicer, why the hell not?" The dark side argued in return.

"Because it would be wrong to attack someone like that." The light answered. "Besides, I'm not sure we can win."

"Of course we can, and besides, Andrew told us it would work. Why shouldn't we believe him?" The dark side asked.

"I believe him, but I don't agree with him." The light replied. "It's not polite in any case."

"In our world, yes, but here?" The dark countered. "Here, it's almost a point of law. Read the memories." Kim had the image of a dark figure of herself waving a sheaf of papers. She did, and found he wasn't completely right, but that Andrew was. She took a breath, and started into motion. She came up behind him, and attacked, knee aiming low on his back. He seemed to forsee the attack, and stepped sideways across his own right foot. She reversed the direction of her attack, into a sharp kick, that caught him in the side of the stomach, and caused him to fall, and roll. He came to his feet, and attacked, swinging low, catching her in the stomach. She found the breath driven out of her, and she fought to stay conscious, driving her own elbow into his back, dropping him to the floor. She stopped for a second to catch her breath, and then kicked out, catching him in the face, as he charged again. He slipped and fell on his back. She tried an elbow drop, but smashed into the ground instead, as he rolled away. A kick aimed for her back, as he rolled back, but she caught it, and twisted his foot. He yelped in surprise, then twisted against the motion, using his weight to force her to release he grip. He yelped again for a second, as the ankle bumped the couch, but ignored it, punching down at her head. She twisted, and brought her knee into his groin, doubling him over. She came to her feet for a moment, but he scissored her legs from under her, dropping her to the floor. As she hit, he lashed out with his right hand, palm first into her breastbone, rolling her back, against the wall. She hit, and lashed out with both legs, catching him in the chin, as he lunged at her. The attack spun him, and he bounced off the wall, rolling to a gentle stop against the couch. She rubbed the spot he'd hit her, as she stood up. He seemed to be out cold, but recovering rapidly.

"Took..." He stopped to cough. "you long enough. Thought..." He coughed again, pushing himself to his feet. "the memories would have given you the clue, that Ron and Shego didn't." He grinned.

"Andrew explained it to me." She replied. He smiled, nodding. "Need help?" He shook his head.

"Sorry, for..." He coughed again, there was a bit of blood this time. "not telling you earlier. Ron said he would, but it seems you make his brains fly out the window." He grinned.

"Speaking of. RON!" She bellowed. He poked his head out of his room.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Lotus Blade please?" She asked. He nodded, and disappeared into the room. There was a rattling noise, and a bang, then he reappeared, only half dressed, carrying the sword. He took Kim's hand healing her, then helped Adam. There were several audible snaps, as the glow wrapped him. He winced each time.

"Damn, I didn't think you'd broken that many ribs." He rubbed his chest.

"Who?" Shego asked, appearing from her room. The dress was perfect, a sweeping neckline, with steel lace bands across the front. The back was open to her waist, with more steel bands across the back, all enchanted for flexibility, along with a flowing skirt.

"No one." He replied. "Damn." He commented.

"Guess I should go change." Kim smiled, heading into her room. She stopped at the door. "Don't wrinkle her dress." She told Adam. He smiled expansively. She sighed.

---

"That's the Avant Guarde?" Ron asked. We were standing on the platform leading to the ship, sitting in it's dock. Andrew nodded. "Why doesn't it match the image I'm seeing then?"

"That's probably the star cruiser Avant Guarde." He answered. The ship in question, was almost seven hundred feet long, and three hundred feet wide. Two long masts, lay across the deck, lashed down by ropes. The rigging, and cross bars lay beside it. The edges of the deck were lined with seventy some odd crystals, that the memories identified as part of the solar engines. A bridge extended out to the platform, and it was easy to see the cannon ports along the side of the ship. Sixteen twelve inch ports, and two sixteen inch ports bow and stern of the rest. It was the flagship of the house fleet, the most powerful ship currently flying. Andrew introduced the captain, a young woman only noted in the memories, after he'd spoken.

"This is your Captain, Fleet Admiral Noreen Ardala dul Marcae. Lady of the North Isle, and one of the two sitting High Ladies." She bowed low.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to oversee the launch." She apologised. "The launch pilot is new at this, and I'd rather not crash, trying to leave." She smiled as she walked out. Andrew nodded.

"I'll be going now as well. Have fun, and don't let him kill anyone, will you?" He asked Kim. She laughed.

"I promise." She replied, as he headed back out the door. "How long should it take to get there?" She asked.

"Depends on how long it takes us to launch, and how many people are there." Adam replied, flopping onto a couch. He was still unarmored, though why, she didn't know. She turned instead to the window to watch the launch, if only from inside. The ship hummed, a low, resonant sound, as the crystals took load. The dock supports creaked quietly, as they moved away. The motion of the ship was smooth, and in near perfect control, as the ship moved forwards and began to sweep upwards out of the docks, rising almost vertically once the tail end was clear. There was a rushing sound, and lowering in the hum, as the crystals turned from moving and lifting to just lifting, and the solar engines took over, two long turbines drawing air. She closed the window, and the sound deadened. The scenery as they lifted over the fortress, around past the mountain, and swept north, was breath taking. She'd flown before of course, but since the only noise was the hum of the deck boards, the ride was impressive. Even hang gliding, or parachuting, there was a rushing noise, and other sounds, as well as the need to keep making adjustments to maintain height. This was, she found the most peaceful flight she'd been on, in a long time. After a few minutes, Ron joined her.

"Amazing view, isn't it?" She asked. He nodded.

"KP? What was that about with Adam?" He asked, wrapping his arms carefully around her, to avoid wrinkling her dress.

"The injuries?" She wondered. He nodded again, kissing her neck. She squirmed a bit, since it tickled. "Andrew pointed out about needing to beat him within an inch or so of his life, to prove he doesn't have to try and protect me. Not fight him, but just unmercifully beat him. I won." She replied, twisting to kiss him back.

"Oh. I was supposed to mention that, wasn't I?" He asked. She nodded, eyes sparkling.

"Guess I make you lose all focus, don't I?" She asked.

"No, you just make me focus totally on you." He replied, still kissing. The door opened to admit the captain.

"I estimate another two hours until we arrive at the house staging area." She commented. "Advance wing reports sighting the Wahari, and the Nafar, as well as the Dragoria." She informed them. "The Wahari uses much the same design we do, though she's over twice as long, and twice as wide. It mounts thirty-two light cannons, that's the twelve inch guns, and twelve heavy cannons, the sixteens. She also holds a gate buster. A massive steel tube, with a spring mounted inside. The idea is to winch it back, and drop a steel rod in. The tube runs the length of the ship, and the spring contracts to about a third of the tube. It'll punch through most gates. The Wahari is the only ship that'll dare to fire it in air." Kim stared at her, wonder if she was serious. "The Nafar is smaller than the flagship, only nine hundred feet or so, but she's also twice as wide as we are. She mounts the same sixteen guns we do, but she's got two rams on the bow, making her dangerous to most of the ships. The Wahari is underlaid with steel ribbing to enforce the hull, so it's not vulnerable, and we can out maneuver her." Noreen smiled. "As for the Dragoria. It's a neat little ship, only four hundred feet and change, but she's fast, and mean as hell. It's shaped like a dragon, becase they're the house of the Dragon Lords. The main weapon is known as the dragon's breath. It lauches a flaming cannon ball, from a mount in the throat of the dragon's jaw. They've even articulated the neck. It's dangerous to even the Wahari." She noted the rather worried look on Kim's face. "Don't worry, they wouldn't consider it, not with the Wahari, and the Nafar around. Besides, we're on good terms with them. As long as they don't find out he's on board." She glared at Adam.

"That wasn't me, it was another me." He replied defensively. "And we didn't know she was already married." He crossed his arms, and looked at the ceiling. The room broke down in laughter.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Jez: 1) Thank you. 2) Excellent advice, though, it's accepted custom to travel in military vessels, because there are bandits, and such. 3) It sits in the middle, as sort of a hinge pin, and can be seen between the doors. 4) Modified the scene, and explained the fighters. They were actually just attempting to do damage to them. The bigger attackers were the only one's with arrows, and they were after the Dragoria's wings, which are vulnerable. 5) I added a few things to explain that. 6) I see what you mean. I split it into two chapters as you suggested.

Chapter 25 was replaced.

---

"That's the Wahari?" Kim pointed. "Looks bigger than I thought it would." It was painted in the Imperial Red and Gold. There was a banner flying from the single mast. Adam didn't say anything, but he knew exactly what that meant. It also caused a black hole in his stomach.

"She's the biggest thing flying, except a few of the super cargo ships." Adam shrugged.

"And only because they aren't being shot at." The captain added. Shego laughed.

"That must be the Nafar then." She pointed. The ship was impressive painted black and silver, with a flame pattern between the silver lines. A banner similar to that on the Wahari, flew over head. Adam's stomach contracted into a ball.

"And there's the Dragoria." Ron pointed. Painted with the illusion of silver scales, the ship was an incredible sight, as it waited in holding pattern over the house.

House Tervion itself was considerably smaller than Marcae, if only because of location. It sat on top of a plateau, and was a much airier castle than Marcae. Two towers sat on the front, joining to a third at the back on inverted arch walls. The front walls were buttressed with steel bars, and rounded stone piles. The main doors were enourmous, on hidden hinges, that swung inwards. There was a single foot thick steel bar in the center, held them closed, acting as a second hinge to open them from the out side. To swing them inwards, it required the bar be lowered, and at just over a hundred and fifty feet, that took time. Two tall towers over the door and another inverted arch completed the front wall. Two towers further back, acted as ship docks, though only for loading and unloading. Two triangular flags hung between the ship towers, and the outer towers along the forwards walls. They were tied down, at tips and mid-points. There were also strings of triangular flags, flapping in the breeze between the dock towers. The Avant Guarde was the thirty fifth ship to arrive, and they'd been brought up on deck, to wait. Only the Dragoria was still moving, a point of design. It had crystals, but they drew it through the air, since the house dragons never stayed in place, neither did their ships. It gave the affect that the ship was pacing.

"They make me nervous." The captain grunted. "I wish they'd stop that."

"They'll fall out of the sky." Kim pointed out. Adam and the captain had the same repsonse.

"So?" They asked, more than a bit nastily. A pair of arrows, which exploded green, came from the docks.

"These two, then the Wahari, and the Nafar, and we'll be up. The Dragoria would be with us, but they have to land..." The captain cut off as she tackled Adam and Shego. Kim nailed Ron, as arrows laced the deck. Two dozen fighters swept low, across the deck, lances aiming for them, standing on the deck. Shego's free hand blasted the last man in the back, sending him over the edge, and into the open air below. Noreen was already up, shouting orders, as they came back around. The Wahari, and the Nafar were similarly under attack. Two ships, larger than the fighters, but smaller than the Dragoria, were attacking it, barrages of flaming arrows launching into the armored sides of the ship. Shego blasted at the incoming fighters, but they'd seen that, and were dodging her fire. Kim lunged, knocking one off his fighter. The craft caught Adam in the chest, and carried him over the side. Ron turned, and lashed out with lightning at the remaining fighters, as they swept over head. It didn't have the intended effect. They accelerated exponentially, coming back around from the same side. Plasma arced over head, missing, as they'd been so accelerated. "All port cannon's load Grapes of Wrath!" The captain screamed. "Tilt us thirty degrees starboard!" The ship rolled, as the fighters came in again. "PORT CANNONS FIRE!" She bellowed. The ship rocked, as a wall of fire issued from the guns, shattering both fighters, and pilots, splattering them on the side of the ship. "Level us off!" The ship rolled back flat.

"Boo-yah!" Ron yelled, coming to his feet. Kim glared at him. "Sorry."

"Did you have to kill them captain?" Kim asked. Noreen rolled her eyes.

"They were trying to kill us, so yes, I did have to kill them. I'm not in the habit of negotiating with terrorists." She replied, calm and even. "Not while they're shooting at me." She turned towards the other ships. "Good, looks like the Wahari and Nafar are alright. And the Dragoria? There they come." The ship swept out of the clouds, clear of the two ships that had trailed in into the sky. Noreen noted mentally there was no wreakage anywhere, in the sky, or on the ground.

"Where's Adam?" Shego asked suddenly. Kim and Ron looked around, finding him gone. Noreen shrugged.

"He went over the side." She pointed.

"Over the side?" Kim asked.

"When you knocked that guy off his fighter, the fighter hit him and he went over the edge." She shrugged again. Kim stared at her, horrified.

"How can you be so calm?" She asked.

"If he was dead, we'd have known it." As if on cue, he appeared over the side, now standing on the fighter. He stepped off as it touched the deck, brushing off his armor. "See?"

"What?" He asked, staring at them.

"Where in hell were you?" Kim snarled. "We were worried." Adam laughed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't reach the throttle, to stop the damn thing, to get on top. I was halfway to the mountain range." He pointed to the range, several miles distant. He shrugged. "Captain, are we secure?" She nodded. "Then let's party."

"The Wahari and Nafar are docking now." She replied. "I'll need to examine that fighter, but I might have an idea who did this. No visible house colors, but..." She shrugged.

"That's creepy." Kim commented, as Adam walked away towards the bow of the ship, appearently to watch the ships dock.

"Kimmie-kins, I completely agree." Shego commented.

"I know what you mean KP." Ron nodded.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Jez:

---

"Introducing, High Lord Jacob Tervion, Master of House Tervion, and the next in line for the Imperial throne." The herald announced, as a man entered the main room. The tall dark haired man in the mirror stood alone at the stairs, silver embossed chain glinting in the lights. Watching from a magical mirror, Kim stared intently.

"Will you relax? You're making me nervous." Adam grunted at Kim, pacing the floor, tugging at his formal armor. Ron and Shego were playing chess,sitting at a table across from the mirror, while waiting for the call. Shego was handily beating Ron.

"I just want to be able to recognize these people." She replied. He opened his mouth to say something, but a voice from above cut him off.

"House Marcae Party to the entrance, you're in two turns." Adam offered Shego his arm, as they moved out the door, followed by Kim and Ron, also arm in arm. The Herald had just announced the party before them, as they stepped up. Kim stared as unobtrusively as she could at the room. It was over twice the size of the auditorium at the high school, with a high, vaulted ceiling, that presented the illusion of open air above them, giving the room the feeling that it was much larger than it really was. Grey and blue streamers hung from the ceiling, and walls, even the food tables to one side were draped in them, which she recognized as the house colors.

"It is my pleasure, and honor, to introduce the delegation from house Marcae, the House of the Ten Setting Suns. First, I introduce, to those few who know him not, Lord Adam Marcae, Master of the South Lawn, a Knight of the Sovereign code, and possibly, one of the luckiest men I've ever seen. Beside him strides his new High Lady, Countess Shiela Hilda Elaine Gonar dul Marcae. She's politely known as Shego." The man announced, as they stepped out. They moved aside as Kim and Ron came through. "Next comes High Lady Kimberly Anne Possible dul Marcae, Guildmistress of the guild of Heros. Beside her, strides Lord Ronald Stoppable dul Marcae. Thus stands the delegation." There was a smattering of applause as they descended the stairs, and not a few dirty looks.

"What's with those looks?" She asked.

"Part of being one of the most influential houses in the empire, you're bound to make more than a few enemies." Adam replied, smiling at someone deep in the crowd. Shego noted how nervous he was.

"What's the matter?" She asked

"I truly hate these...." Adam muttered to Shego, cut off, as a pair of men approached.

"Begone wench, my master and Lord Marcae need to speak of important matters." One of them commanded. She hit him, or tried to.

"Onaria, stand down, or I'll gut you." The other man ordered. "Excuse me milady, my bodyguard is a bit old fashioned."

"He's going to be dead as soon as I get my hands on him!" She strained against Adam's grip, which had turned to iron. Then he let go. The man vanished, along with Shego, hands glowing.

"She's a bit crankier than your usual fair." He commented. Adam shrugged.

"I know what you mean, Lord Orova. Better talk fast then." He smiled.

---

"KP?" Ron asked, looking around.

"Yes?" Kim answered.

"Is it just me, or do you also feel like the pre-meal snack in a shark tank?" He wanted to know. She smiled. They seemed to be surrounded by eager 'party toads', each looking to try and use them to their advantage.

"Ron, relax. We're perfectly safe." Shego ran by, chasing the body guard. "Of course, I've been wrong." She commented.

"Excuse me?" A man spoke up. She turned back, facing the tall, dark haired man. "Are you part of the Marcae delegation?" She nodded. The man peered around.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Pass a message to Adam, that 'The Birds of Dawn, are seeking blood for the Feud.'" He spoke low, as if afraid of being heard over the din. "He'll understand." He vanished into the crowd.

"That was weird." Ron whispered, a bit nervously. Kim nodded.

"Very."

---

For another three hours, the party dragged on until only a few dozen guests, mostly higher ranked lords and ladies remained. Two men, one in red and gold livery, and one in black and silver, nagged at Kim's mind. She finally asked.

"Who are those two?" She asked, pointing. "The memories won't identify them."

"Mainly because I do my utter best to forget they exist. Those are the Royal and Imperial heralds." Adam replied, swallowing hard. "They travel only in forebearance of the Emperor, and the Bitch Queen."

"The what?" Ron asked.

"Emperor Rendare, and the Bitch Queen, Jezrianna." He replied. The second name blended together, showing both disdain and respect. The two entered at the same moment, announced each by their own heralds.

"His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Rendare Athalia Master of the Knights, and Greatest of the Centurions." The man stopped for a breath, as the Royal Herald began his introduction. It was almost a practiced cadence.

"Her Royal Majesty, Queen Jezrianna of the Seventh house of the Sun Kingdom, by right of battle. A knight-sorceress of the second order, and first rider of the Sun Knights, and misstress of the Sun Shadow Cavalry." He stopped as the Imperial Herald took up again.

"Duke of Areda, master of the Blades, and a knight never errant." The last was met with a wave of laughter, mainly from the northernside of the room. The two Heralds bowed low, as he offered a hand and they descended the stairs.

"Why is she called the Bitch Queen?" Ron wanted to know.

"She earned the title Bitch Queen, by ruling with an iron fist. Her court moves mainly to stay out of her way, and she brooks no discordance with her commands. Admittedly, she's more fair than some rulers, but..." He left it hanging.

"Now, now... play nice." A new voice, this one belonging to the woman, taller than Kim or Shego, wearing a dark black dress, that seemed to almost draw the light out of the air around it. The neck line appeared to stop just short of her bellybutton, though that was an exaggeration. Mostly. Three silver and gold bands, each with a number of black gems, possibly onyx, set into them, held the silk dress to her form. It effected to leave almost as much skin bare, as the dress itself covered. The skirt of the dress was not large, but more consistent with an evening gown. Chestnut brown hair was arranged simply, most of it flowing down her neck, except for a tail in the middle, held in place with a peculiar object, with three rods, one through the middle, and one on each side. Exactly what it was, Shego wasn't entirely sure. The new woman was rather lightly armed, in comparison to the rest of the guests, with only a silver battle axe across her back. The memories noted, that it wasn't a weapon for combat, but instead the Axe of Office, less combursome than a crown, but just as recognizable. She had smooth features, marred only by a short scar on her right shoulder across the top of it, from the neck, to shoulder joint. She was the classic description of a perfect beauty. "You shouldn't talk about people behind their backs dear."

"But it is in fact your title. By Imperial decree." Adam replied. "Not to mention the fact that you've earned it repeatedly." He snorted.

"Are you still sore over me turning you down?" She asked, smiling blithely. Adam turned.

"What's the matter, couldn't afford to finish the dress?" Her expression turned flat.

"I did not expect the chill in the air. Seems to me, that you were expecting a cold front. Aren't you just a tad over attired? You are allied with this house, are you not?" She asked.

"I always plan on a fight. I suppose I enjoy the disappointment when I'm wrong, and the satisfaction of being right." Adam offered smoothly, in a carefully cadenced rhythm. Kim had the feeling this was something they had done before. She interposed herself, to stop the oncoming fight.

"It's a true pleasure to meet you..." She left it hanging, unsure of the proper title.

"We, are known as Jezrianna, you must be the great Kim Possible.

Kim gave the woman a calculating look, but shook it off mentally, and extended a hand to indicate Ron and Shego. "This is Shego, and Ron." Shego inclined her head politely. Ron seemed disconnected from the world, staring at the other woman's great tracts of land. Kim sighed. The other smiled.

"Don't worry, I get that all the time." She smiled.

"Hard for such a beauty not to." Adam commented.

"A compliment? Now, to find the hidden meaning." She laughed, a light noise, that conveyed the happy emotion perfectly. Adam rolled his eyes, and smiled, shaking his head. Shego coughed.

"Just how well do you two know each other?" She asked.

"We met after my ascension to the throne, just ten years ago. He came to offer a..." She coughed delicately. "partnership."

"Really?" Shego asked. Adam looked away.

"Don't be angry, first, it wasn't him, and second, it was a house matter. I turned him down in any case." She shrugged. It was an interesting movement to watch, because her shoulders had the movement completed, long before the rest of her had reached the apex. Shego snorted.

"How exactly did you come to the throne?" Kim asked.

"A fair fight. The grand melee, held once every ten years. The king must participate. If he dies, whoever killed him, becomes king, or queen. I just happened to be the one to do it."

"Why did you come to this particular party?" Kim queried.

"I was invited as his Majesty's guest. Besides, as this area is part of my queendom, it's only fitting that I attend." Adam made a comment, something along the lines of glad our lands aren't here. Kim smiled slightly.

"We'll discuss it later. In detail." Shego growled to Adam in a low voice. A new voice interrupted Adam from fleeing in terror of her promise. It belonged to the man identified as the emperor, he was heavier set than most of them, and only a bit shorter than Ron. He was in full, formal armor, carrying a sword strapped to his back.

"How many times do I have to tell you people, you can't let those two get that close. It'll always start a fight." He laughed out loud, though seemingly to no one in particular. There was a smattering of rather surpressed laughter at the joke. Adam spun around, bowing low. Jezrianna only inclined her head. "Stop that you two." He ordered.

"Sorry." Adam responded. Jezrianna didn't seem to hear him.

"What is it with you?" The man asked Adam. "Why must you insist on hogging the beautiful women all to yourself?"

"Not something I do on purpose." Adam replied, with a shrug. "Kim, Shego, RON!" He yelled the last, bringing Ron's focus back to reality. "May I introduce to you, our noble Emperor, Rendare Athalia." He swept his arm out grandly. Ron bowed, the girls curtsied.

"Stop that." The emperor replied automatically. "I get enough of that at court, I don't enjoy it at parties." He glanced to the sides and behind him. "Any idea what all that fuss was before we landed?" He asked. Adam shook his head.

"No, but my captain is investigating the matter. I'd keep an eye out however, it didn't seem directed at anyone of the four ships, though, that might have been to allay suspicion." He coughed delicately. "Might also be the work of the bitch."

"You are looking well tonight my Emperor." Jezrianna commented, stepping around them.

"And you. Tell me, are you ever going to accept my offer, so that I truly am?" He asked.

"Mayhaps." She smiled winningly. Kim noted that the emperor's armor seemed to be melting. Appearently Jezrianna noticed as well, because she turned the smile down a few notches.

"What offer?" Ron asked Adam quietly.

"He still needs an Empress. She's the prime candidate, but she won't give him a definite answer." He replied, loud enough for all three to hear it. "She appears to be currying favor with him. I'll let Andrew know to watch out for her. She might be planning something. Again."

"Why her? If she's such a bitch?" Kim asked.

"She's a bitch yes, but she's the most powerful ruler, aside from the emperor himself. They all answer to him, but she is strong enough, that he's terrified of her. If she decides to strike against him, I doubt anyone will be able to stop her. The sun kingdom provides at least half the Imperial army, and the rest of us would be hard pressed to stop her. So far, I've only seen Triaxx stand against her, and only then after instigating the confrontation directly. No one else has survived the end of the day after trying that."

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"She imagined an insult it seems, and was going to attack the house. Triaxx needed the house intact for one of his private endeavours, and had to head that off. Going after her was the simplest method. His original plan was to seduce her, but he ended up on the flip side of the coin." Adam grinned. "We applauded her for deflating his ego. It managed to make him mad enough to go after her directly."

"Why did he have to instigate the confrontation?" Shego wondered.

"She almost never enters a battle, unless all else has failed. It's part of what makes her so dangerous. She doesn't have to step into a fight, she can win most of them without soiling her hands." He shuddered. "I'd never want to try and face her down."

"I believe that it is our turn." A hulking man snapped from behind Shego.

"Hello Franor." Adam snapped. "We were just moving. The air has suddenly turned foul. Your majesties." He bowed to them, and walked away.

"What the hell was that about?" Kim asked, as they moved towards the staircase.

"That's Franor, of house Dragonoria. We're allied, but there's still a lot of animousity. Check the memories, it's too complex to attempt to explain." She did, and it was. Nine thousand years of animosity, starting with the formation of the two houses. Until the formation of the Empire, three thousand years ago the two had battled almost constantly. The first emperor took a direct stand in between the armies of the two houses. The next wasn't quite as stupid, and made his stand from a battleship, floating in the air between the two armies. The fact that he had the entire Imperial army backing him, didn't hurt matters either.

"Can you not play nice with anyone?" Shego asked.

"They started it." He retorted. The memories pointed out that it was infact House Marcae that had begun the fighting, but only after an insult passed between the houses. It was not clear which way it had gone however. In any case, it escalated into a full blood feud. A young man approached them.

"Hello Uncle. It's been a long time." The blond young man smiled widely. He enveloped Adam in a huge hug. "So, did you enjoy the party?"

"Enormously Jason." Adam replied. "And your gift?"

"Perfect, as always, thank Andrew for me." Jason grinned. Adam laughed. "I've got to go, but it was nice to see you." They two shook hands.

"Time to go then." Adam commented, heading up the stairs. They followed him, without saying a word.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Jez: I know but I didn't want to make it too big, and over play Adam as happens in all the big ones.

Captainkodak: Unfortunately this is the final chapter of this story. However, it does continue on in further stories soon to come.

Jonakhensu: I'm glad you caught that reference. Thanks for the review.

Indeed, thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed. I'm eagerly awaiting more great Fanfics from you as you are from me.

---

The Avant Guarde lifted smoothly away from the castle, heading back towards House Marcae, the crystals vibrating the entire ship, as it raced back. Appearently the captain didn't want to stick around, to find out if the raiders were going to return, or if they'd had enough.

Kim coughed. "Adam?" He turned back, more than a bit dismal looking. He seemed to have been crying, although silently. Exactly why wasn't clear, although that woman probably didn't help matters.

"Yes." He wiped his eyes.

"Someone at the party gave me a message for you." She commented.

"Which was?" He asked.

"That the 'Birds of Dawn are seeking Blood for the Feud'." She repeated. He swore, lunging up from his seat for the door. At the same time the captain appeared in the doorway.

"Those weren't raiders." She told him. He closed his mouth, staring at her. "They were mercenaries, working for house Dragonoria. That's the reason we're heading home so fast. There was a Silver Knight marking on the fighter, under the right wing."

"They were disbanded." Adam sighed.

"Who were they?" Ron asked.

"A group of mercenaries, flying under the house Dragonoria banner. They were absolutely viscious, and were disbanded by Imperial directive. Most merc groups fly under a house banner, such as the Black Lights." Captain Ardala offered.

"The Black Lights?" Kim asked.

"The house Marcae's band of mercs. We fund them, and keep the ship, the Black Light, in working order. In return, they fight with us." Adam shrugged. "How did you know it was Dragonoria?" Adam requested of the captain.

"The Dragoria entered the clouds, and came out unpursued, but there was no wreckage." She smiled. "Relax, we out number them, twenty-to-one, and we have a full Imperial army battalion stationed in the house. We'll be fine. Besides, Triaxx returns in three days. It'd take a direct intervention by a higher being to break through in three days."

"And the dragon's?" Adam rebutted.

"Will not intervene either way, without a direct command from the Emperor." Noreen replied, smoothly.

"I see."

---

The return home was not as bad as had been the trip away Kim found. They all landed feet first, without loosing anything. The hike back to the house was, if nothing else, pleasant. A few weeks later, they pulled into the driveway of Kim's house, all in all, glad to be home after the trip. Kim and Ron both were accepted to college, and all four moved to a new house. While Kim and Ron went about that, Adam and Shego began to drum up business for the new Possible Inc.

---

"Hello?" Shego commented over the phone.

"Is this Possible Inc?" Came a woman's voice.

"Yes it is, one moment please." She tapped the speaker phone. Kim came over.

"Miss Possible speaking, what can we do for you?" She asked, using her professional voice. Considering she was just about to go into the pool, she was finding it difficult.

"I wanted to see if you were interested in working security for a conference in Switzerland. It's a women's rights conference, so if only the two ladies could attend..." The woman left it hanging.

"We'll have to check and see if we can leave the boys alone without them getting into trouble. How long until the conference?" Shego replied.

"Two months." The voice answered.

"We'll let you know." Kim replied.

"Thank you." The line clicked.

"Come on, they're waiting for us." Kim snatched at Shego's arm.

---

Thus ends, the Road Trip. After I complete the first half of my JL story Mirror Images, be on the look out for The Swiss Connection.


End file.
